Dudley's Daughter
by Lorrinda Michelle
Summary: Dudley got married, just like everyone else. And he his wife was a witch. And they had a witch baby! Rated T for some sensitive subjects.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Let me point out, that I don't own anything. Not the plotline, not the characters, nothing. Sadly. Well, I guess I own Michelle Creevey. But that's it. **

**Anyways, I've had this idea running around for a couple of days now. And this is my first story, so tell me if it's good or not?! But, please be kind while you do!**

_**Updated:**_ 7/19/14

* * *

><p><strong><span>Oct. 18, 2003.<span>**

'There is no one else I can imagine spending my life with.' Dudley smiled at the woman across from him, her blue eyes sparkling. Taking her hand in his, he took a deep breath, before saying: 'Michelle Creevey, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?'

A smile spread across Michelles face, as she cried out, 'Yes, yes, yes!' Laughing, she threw herself into his arms, 'Dudley, I love you!' She smiled, as he slid a ring on her left hand.

'And I love you.' Closing his eyes, he wrapped his arms around her. Burying his face in her hair, he smiled; and for the first time in his life, felt happy.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Feb. 22,<span>****2004. **

'Do you, Dudley Vernon Dursley, take this woman to be your bride?' Reverend Andrews asked.

'I do.'

'And do you, Michelle Alexis Creevey, take this man to be your husband?'

'I do!' Michelle said, a smile on her face.

'Then, it is my pleasure to pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss your bride!' Smiling, Reverend Andrews clapped with the rest of the guests, as Dudley pulled his wife to him. Smiling into her eyes, he slowly lowered his mouth to hers. He smiled, and held her close, while rubbing his lips against hers. Only breaking when he heard the applause of their twenty-five guests; and the wolf whistle of his new brother-in-law.

o ~ O ~ o

Later that evening, as Dudley held his wife in his arms, he smiled down at her and asked, 'Any regrets, Mrs. Dursley, my love?'

Shaking her hair back from her face, she grinned, and let her husband twirl her around the dance floor. 'Why would I have regrets about anything, when I'm married to you?' She said, with a laugh.

Grinning, Dudley shook his head, 'Good!' Lifting her hand, he brought her fingers to rest against his lips, and slowly smiled at her. Taking in her flushed cheeks, and sparkling blue eyes. Staring into those blue eyes, he murmured, 'Did I tell you how gorgeous you look this evening?'

Smiling, Michelle nodded, while a blush graced her cheeks, 'Multiple times, actually.'

'Awe! She's blushing!' A friend of Michelles called.

Dudley smiled and, ran a hand up and down the spine of the woman in his arms. Softly, he said, 'My blushing bride.' Pulling her close once again, Dudley lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers. Once. Twice. Then a third time; which was longer, and sweeter than the two before it.

'Alright, alright!' Mr. Allock, one of the senior partners at the firm Dudley worked at, said with a laugh. 'You've only got to last a quick minute longer Dudley.' Grinning, the older man clapped him on the shoulder, before turning to look at his young employees wife. Leaning forward he brushed a quick kiss against her cheek, 'You look absolutely lovely, Michelle. Make sure this boy treats you right!' With a wink, and a laugh he was off.

Laughing, Michelle smiled at her husband, and stepped back into his arms. Standing on her toes, she leaned forward and kissed his chin. 'Do you have any regrets, Big D?' She asked, pulling back slightly to meet his gaze.

Dropping a quick kiss to her forehead, he shrugged. 'Only thing I wish was different... I have a cousin.'

'Uhm.. I'm sorry?' Michelle laughed, and looked at him, a puzzled expression on her face.

Dudley gave a low chuckle, which made Michelle smile. Nodding at a co-worker as he walked by, 'I was kind of an ass towards him when we were younger. And I regret it now.' Smiling, he spun his wife out, and pulled her back in, 'I should've invited him is all.'

'Oh.' Giggling when she found herself being dipped backwards; she spoke to the feet of the couple dancing behind them. 'Why didn't you then?'

Pulling her back up, he grinned, 'Don't know how.'

'You don't know how?' Dudley placed his hands on her waist, and grinned. 'What does that meeeeean?' Squealing, Michelle gripped his shoulders, as he swung her up in the air. Spinning in a quick circle, Michelle slid her arms around his neck, and leaned down to kiss him.

o ~ O ~ o

After the last of the champagne was poured, the couple made their way to doors. Turning quickly on her heels, Michelle whistled, and hollered: 'Single ladies, _CATCH!'_ Throwing the bouquet of blue and silver carnations into the air, Michelle grinned at her husband as the sounds of screeching and giggling erupted behind them. 'Let's go!'

Once in the limo, that Dudleys parents had rented for the couple, Michelle turned towards her husband and gave him a nervous smile. 'Dudley?' Biting her bottom lip, Michelle took a deep breath, 'I've got to tell you something.'

Reaching for her hand, Dudley pulled her into him. Settling his arm around her shoulders, he let his fingers wonder into the ends of her hair, and began to gently tug on the strands. 'Hmm...?' He asked; a content smile on his face.

'Darling, there's something I need to tell you.' Turning to look at him, she shot him a giant smile, 'It's just a little thing, I didn't tell you.' She held her thumb and index finger an inch apart.

'Really?' Dudley studied his wifes face, and frowned, 'Are you already married?'

'No.' Shaking her head, Michelle scrunched up her nose.

'Do you have a pet snake hiding out in your apartment?'

'Never!' Michelles eyes went wide, and she scoffed, 'I would _never _have a pet snake! Maybe an eagle though.' She said with a small grin.

Rubbing her shoulder, Dudley gave her a encouraging smile, 'You can tell me, dear.'

'Okay.' Kicking her shoes off, Michelle turned in the seat, until she sat on her knees facing him. 'Okay. So the thing is.. now, it might be hard for you to understand at first. But, just know, it's not a bad thing!'

Smiling to himself, Dudley raised his eyebrows, 'Well now, I'm definitly intrigued.'

Blowing out a large breath of air, Michelle gave a small smile. 'The thing is.. I may or not be a witch.' She started wringing her hands together, waiting for his response.

'A - a witch?' Shaking his head, Dudley let out a laugh. Leaning his head back against the seat, he grinned. 'Of course you are. That's definitly my luck. The only woman I want to spend my life with, is a _witch_.'

Narrowing her eyes at the man beside her, Michelle frowned. 'I'm serious, Darling.' She reached out, and pinched his chin between her thumb and index finger. She turned his head until he was looking at her, and raised her brows, _'Why are you laughing?!'_

With a grin, Dudley stares into the wide eyes of his wife. 'Well, let's see.' Holding up a finger, he started ticking off facts, 'You've just told me that you're a witch.' A second finger goes up, 'Out of all the woman I could fall for; I fall for a witch.' Opening his hand, he reached out and cupped her face, before leaning down and kissing her. 'Oh, I love you.'

'You believe me?' She asked, her brows meeting in the middle, with a slight frown. 'Just like that?' She snapped her fingers, and looked at him when he nodded. 'Why?'

Laughing again, Dudley shrugged out of his jacket, and said: 'Because the summer I was fifteen, I almost was kissed by a Dementor. Or there was the time when this _huge, _giant of a man gave me a curly pigs tail.' Grimacing, Dudley shook his head. 'I was kind of a pig when I was younger.'

'You - a Dementor?' Frowning, Michelle cocked her head to the side, 'Are you a wizard?'

'Nah.' Shaking his head, Dudley ran a hand through his hair and glanced out the window. 'My cousin was. The one I was mean to when I was younger. Did you go to Hogwarts?' He asked, looking at her. When she nodded, he grinned, 'So did Harry.'

Frowning, Michelle sat back, and tried to wrap her mind around what her husband said. He believed her. Because, even though he's a muggle, he's related to a wizard. And has had a pig tail magicked on him, and almost lost his soul to a Dementor. 'Good Godric.' Closing her eyes for a moment, Michelle let a slow smile cross her features. Rubbing her hands together, her smile transformed into a grin. 'Harry who? I might know him.'

Pulling her towards him, Dudley picked her up until she was straddling his lap. 'Hmm... oh. Potter. Harry Potter.'

_'WHAT?!' _Michelle asked, her voice loud in the narrow space of the limos backseat. 'You mean to say, that Harry freaking Potter is your cousin?'

Shrugging, Dudley muttered, 'Yeah.' And leaned down to start nuzzling her neck. Placing kisses against her cool, exposed skin. He asked, 'You know him?'

'Know him?' Laughing, Michelle leaned back, and wrapped her arms around his neck. '_Everybody_ knows him!'

'Huh?' Frowning, Dudley asked, 'How does everybody know him?'

'He defeated you-know-who! That's how!' Giggling, Michelle grinned at her husband and leaned forward to place her lips near his, 'I like you more though.' She whispered, before leaning forward and gently tugging on his lower lip with her teeth.

'Mhmm.' Dudley smiled against her mouth. 'I think I'm going to like being married to you!'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you guys think? Should I keep going? :) **

**Let me know!**

**-Lorrinda.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Not my characters (Except for Michelle. I made her up!) Not my plot line either. That belongs to the gorgeous JK Rowling! Hope you guys are enjoying this so far! (:**

**Updated: **7/20/2014

* * *

><p><strong><span>April 2004<span>**

The bells above the door of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes chimed a cheerful welcome when Michelle pushed through. Stepping quickly through the door, she let it slam shut at her back, and leaned against it. 'Merlin!' Glancing over her shoulder, she saw that the mob of shoppers had gotten even larger in the thirty seconds she had been inside. She took a moment to glance down at her new boots, and frowned. She now had a footprint of mud gracing her right boot. 'Really? How hard is it to watch where you're going?' Shaking her head, she pulled out her wand, and muttered, _'Scorgify.'_

Running a hand through her wind swept curls, she took a deep breath and looked around. Smiling, she felt herself be swept back in time to the summer when she completed her studies at Hogwarts. Even though the war had been over for three years when she graduated, she still felt lost. Scared. Alone. Trailing her fingers over a shelf of Skiving Snackboxes, she felt a smile pull at her lips. The feeling didn't last long, she remembered. Her parents and Colin had been killed during the war, and Dennis had turned inside himself. For awhile Michelle felt as though she had lost her entire family. Until one day, she had just been wondering the streets of Diagon Alley, and saw a help wanted sign posted in the front window of this very shop. She walked into the three W's, and got swept away in a job of jokes, and laughter. It was exactly what she needed, she wasn't scared anymore. And she was only as alone as she wanted to be.

Chuckling to herself, she thought back to the day when she walked into this shop three years ago. The first thing she saw, was George and his wife, Angelina, standing nose-to-nose, arguing over something. Narrowing her eyes, she thought back to their argument, but couldn't remember what it was about. Angelina was three months pregnant with little Roxeanne at the time; so it was probably George being a tosser about her working. Michelle paused when she realized that Roxeanne was two now. She couldn't even sit up by herself the last time she had seen the family.

Stopping by a cage of brightly colored Pygmy Puffs, Michelle crouched down, 'How charming!' She was just about to slip a finger through the bars of the cage, when she heard a voice in the back start ranting:

'Damn woman thinks that she can do anything!' Michelle winced when she heard something slam. ''I'm only seven months pregnant', she says.' When Michelle heard something else slam, she decided it was time to make an apparence.

'Hello?' she called out. She smiled to herself, when it got quiet. Slowly, she made her way to the front of the store. Once there, she heard a deep, male voice let out an oath. She watched as the curtain leading to the back room was suddenly pushed aside.

'Michelle! Well, hello there!' A tall red headed man stepped through the doorway. His dark eyes were sparkling, either with mischief or anger. Michelle couldn't tell at that exact moment. He shot a smile her way, then said, 'Sorry about that before. The wife is trying to drive me crazy!' He ran a hand through his short red hair.

'Why George Weasley! Was that a muggle phrase I just heard you say?' Grinning, Michelle leaned against the counter.

'Guilty!' George held up his hands, and after wagging both his fingers and eyebrows, he grinned. 'You've caught me red handed!' He said with a wink.

Laughing, Michelle looked at her old employer. With a shake of her head, she opened her mouth to reply when a crash, and shriek sounded from the back room. Groaning, George closed his eyes. 'Is today over yet?' He asked, after he turned his head towards the crash.

Biting her lip, Michelle held back a laugh. 'Hey, your holiness. Why don't you just close shop early for the day?'

'Quitters never prosper!' George said, with feeling. Reaching up he ran his hand over the hole in his head.

Shaking her head, Michelle just grinned. 'What's up with all the muggle cliches?'

'Hmm?' Looking at her, he laughed, 'My one brothers wife got me a book for my birthday. It's nothing but muggle phrases. And the proper times to say them.' He pulled out a stool, and sat down. 'Never in my life have I read a book so fast!'

'What about the one on muggle magic tricks?'

Laughing, George looked at her, 'I forgot about that book! You my friend, have the memory of an elephant!'

Clapping her hands slowly, she grinned, 'Well done, sir!'

'Yeah?' Grinning, George gave an exaggerated bow, 'Thanks, m'lady!'

Shaking her head, Michelle sighed. After propping her elbows on the counter, she cradled her chin in her hands. 'So, how's the family? And miss Roxeanne?'

'She's getting so big! She turned two in January.' George said, a smile on his face. 'She has Freds spirit. Poor Angelina is splitting hairs at her antics.' Shaking his head, 'And incase you didn't notice from my rambling earlier, we're expecting another. It's a boy. We're naming him Fred.'

Michelle smiled, 'That's nice.' Reaching across the counter, she squeezed his hand, 'Congratulations to both you, and Ang!'

Patting her hand, George laughed, 'Thanks! Angelina doesn't think naming him Fred is a good call.' A grin, quick and bright as lightening. 'She thinks we'll just be begging for trouble.'

Laughing softly, Michelle nodded. 'She's probably right.'

'I know.' A giant grin crossed his face, 'I can't wait!' Leaning back on his stool, George laced his fingers together, and raised an eyebrow. '_I heard_ you went and got yourself hitched and didn't invite me.'

'Yeah, well. I ended up falling for a muggle, and I may have forgotten to tell him that I'm a witch until our wedding night.' She said, scrunching her nose.

'Oh no!' Laughing, George shook his head, 'How'd that go?'

'Good actually.' Tilting her head to the side, she studied the man in front of her, 'You'll never guess who his cousin is...'

'I'm going to assume that his cousin is in fact magical. 'Cause I don't really know many muggles.' George said.

'You'd be right.' Michelle started to nervously chew her lip. 'You do know him though.'

Frowning, George cocked his head, 'Your husband, or his cousin?'

'Both.'

At that, George raised his eyebrows, 'Well now I am definitly curious!'

'Well... you're kind of related to him.'

'I am?'

'Yup.'

Narrowing his eyes, he said, 'The only guy to marry into my family is Harry. And Angelina is an only child, soo...' Michelle watched his eyes get wide, and his mouth fall open. Pointing at her, he shook his finger, 'Dursley?!'

Sticking her hand out towards him, she said, 'Hello. My name is Michelle. Michelle Dursley.'

'Get out!' George, grinned. 'Holy hell! This is crazy!' Shaking his head, 'How's Big D doing?'

'Okay.' Biting her lip again, Michelle took a deep breath. 'George, can I be honest.'

'No. I'd rather have you lie.' He said with a straight face.

'Hush.' Michelle looked at her hands, and started tapping her fingers against the counter. 'So, me coming here today, wasn't just to catch up. I mean I do wanna catch up, and be friends. But..'

Sitting forward, George looked at her, a smile on his face. 'Let me guess. You wanna know if it'd be a good idea for Harry and your dear old Hubby to meet up.'

'Ah.. yeah. Pretty much.' Looking at him, she asked, 'What do you think?'

Rubbing at his missing ear again, George narrowed his eyes, 'I honestly don't know. I'm not sure if Harry wants to reconnect.'

'Do you think you could ask him?'

'Ahh... I dunno.' George looked awkward. 'I'd really like to help, and to be able to say that I was the reason they reconnected. But...'

Waving a hand in the air, Michelle smiled at him, 'It's all good.' With a sigh, she ran a hand through her hair, 'Maybe I should just write him. Try that.'

'Sounds like a plan!' George said. 'I'm sorry I couldn't really help.'

With a shrug, Michelle smiled, 'It's fine. Probably for the best anyways.' Waving a hand in front of her face, 'This way I won't be tempted to just, you know, show up at his house.'

Tapping his fingers against the counter, George smirked, 'You wouldn't be able to anyways. It's, I mean to say his house, is unplottable.' Shooting her a grin, he continued, 'Being the boy-who-lived,' he held up two fingers, 'twice, has its disadvantages.'

Michlle nodded, 'I bet.' Standing up when the front door opened. Michelle smiled, 'I've got to get going though.' The sound of high pitched giggles traveled back to them. 'You should come over for dinner sometime. Bring Ang and Roxy!' Glancing over there her shoulder, she heard more laughter.

'I might take you up on that sometime.' Standing up, George pulled a bag of Ton-Tounge Toffee out from under the counter.' Michelle?' Once she turned back towards them, he shot her an evil grin. 'Give these to Dudley for me?!'

* * *

><p><span><strong>Later that night.<strong>

Apparating into the living room of the two bedroom flat she and Dudley lived in, she looked at the bag in her hand. Calling out, 'Honey?' She shrugged off her outter robes, and laid them over the back of the sofa. Leaning over, she braced one hand on the arm of a chair while she unzipped first one boot, then the other. 'Dudley?'

'I'm in the kitchen, dear.' Michelle made her way to the kitchen. Stopping in the doorway she smiled. Looking around she found the table set for two. 'What's going on in here?' She asked.

'Dinner.' Dudley smiled at her. Placing a bowl of salad on the table, he turned back to the counter to pour two glasses of a deep red wine. Crossing to her, he smiled and placed a kiss to her forehead. 'How was your day?' He handed her one of the wine glasses, and ran his hand down her arm. Once his fingers linked with hers, he tugged her in for a kiss.

'Mmmm.' Smiling against his mouth, she initiated another kiss. Looking at him, she said, 'Much better now.' Raising her glass to her lips, she took a sip. 'This is delicious!'

'Let's hope dinner taste just as well!' Dudley turned away, and after placing his glass on the counter, he pulled open the door to the oven; and let out the smoke from inside. With a muttered oath, he pulled out the pan, and dropped it on top of the stove.

Biting her lip, to stop the giggle that wanted to spill out, Michelle opened her mouth just as the smoke alarm started screeching. She quickly put her glass down, and held her hands over her ears. Her husband turned around, with a sheepish grin on his face. Raising his hands in a helpless gesture, he shrugged. 'I made lasagna.' He mouthed at her.

Laughing, Michelle pulled out her wand, and muttered under her breath. The screeching alarm stopped, and the smoke slowly started to disappear from the room. Crossing to the sheepish looking man, she put both a hand on either side of his face, and pulled him into a kiss. 'I love you.'

o ~ O ~ o

Michelle sat, her back against the headboard of the bed. Rubbing her hands together, she spread lotion evenly up the length of her arms. 'Dudley?'

'Yeah?' He popped his head in the bedroom doorway. He held his tooth brush in his mouth, and raised an eyebrow.

'I went to my friend, George Weasley, I went to his shop today.'

Holding up a finger, he disappeared from the doorway. She heard water running in the bathroom, before he re-entered a minute later, without the tooth brush. 'How'd that go?' Chewing on her lower lip, she shook her head. 'Oh.' Looking down, 'Uh.. how come?'

'Well, I guess George remembers you or something. From back in the day.' Shrugging she looked at him, and gave a sympathetic smile. 'He just doesn't wanna betray Harrys trust.' She watched her husband nod, and saw the look of disappointment quickly flash across his face. Reaching out, she cupped his cheek, and turned his head to look at her. 'I'm going to write him tomorrow.'

'Your friend told you where he lived?' Laughing, she shook her head. And he watched as her light brown curls danced around her shoulders.

'No. But as long as I write his name on the letter, and tell Olive who I want her to deliver it to; he'll get it.' Settling against her husband, she began to plan how she was gonna phrase the letter come morning. She vaguely remembered the dark haired boy from school. He was always polite if he saw her in the halls. But he was in Gryffindor, with her brothers, and she was in Ravenclaw. So they didn't really spend much time together.

Everything she knew about the magical hero indicated that he is a forgiving person. Closing her eyes, she hoped the information was right.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I think this chapter is the longest one yet. I hope you guys like it! (Don't forget, this plot line, and characters don't belong to me.)**

**Updated: **7/22/2014

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, Michelle woke before her husband. Humming, she made her way downstairs and put on a pot coffee. Looking out the window, she thought of what she planned to say in the letter to Harry. She decided sometime the night before, that she wasn't gonna mention the letter to Dudley, until she got a reply back. When she heard the alarm go off uptairs, she set two bowls on the table, and reached for the cereal. She just was pulling out the milk when Dudley made his way downstairs. 'Morning, Love.'<p>

'Mornin', dear.' Dudley said, yawning. He sat at the table, and braced his chin in his hand. 'Do I have to go to work today?'

Laughing lightly, Michelle walked past him, trailing a hand across his shoulder, 'Sorry; but yes.'

'But...' He whined, 'It's boring there. Why can't I stay home?'

'Darling?' Michelle sat down across him, 'You work with your father, if you don't go...'

'Yeah.' Sighing, he drug a hand through his hair. 'If I don't go, he'll tell my mother.' With a shudder, he grinned at her. 'Then she'll come _here!_'

Faking a gasp, Michelle giggled, 'No!'

''Fraid so.' Reaching for the cereal, he grinned.

o ~ O ~ o

After Dudley had left for work, and Michelle had quickly wiped down the kitchen, she made another cup of coffee. Sitting at the table, she pulled her piece of parchment towards her and picked up her pen.

A short time later, she was tying the letter to the leg of Olive; her Great Grey owl. 'Take this to Harry Potter.' She said, before opening the kitchen window.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Potter Place.<span>**

'Mummy! Mummy!' A small boy, with dark hair cried. 'Wookie!' He had stretched his arm out, and was pointing at something out the window.

Turning around, Ginny smiled at her son. Rubbing a hand across her barely showing baby bump, her eyes followed his finger. She saw a beautiful Grey owl standing patiently on the windowsill. Crossing the room, she ran her hand down her sons head, 'I see, James. An owl.'

'Owl.' The little boy repeated. 'What 'im gots?'

'He's got a letter.' Opening the window, the owl hopped through, and held out its leg. 'I wonder who it could be from.' The outside of the letter was addressed to _Harry Potter. _She placed the letter on the counter, and quickly filled a glass with water. Offering it to the owl, she smiled, 'Are you thirsty, you pretty thing?'

After giving a soft hoot, the bird delicately dipped her head. Once drinking her fill, she hooted again, and hopped back out the window. Ginny watched it fly off, before closing the window. Turning back to her son, she placed her hands on her hips and grinned.

The little boy was standing on his chair, a grin on his face. Milk dribbled down his chin, and he was looking at her. 'My wetter?'

Chuckling, she crossed to him, and sat him back down. 'No. It's for daddy.'

'Daddy?' He parroted back.

'Yes.' Ruffling his hair, she bent down to kiss his forehead. 'Stay on your butt. Got it?'

Nodding his head, James said, 'Yup!' He happily reached for his spoon, and dipped into his bowl. 'Got it!'

Laughing lightly, Ginny hollered up the stairs: 'Harry! You've got a letter down here!'

'Be right down!' Harry replied, his voice slightly muffled. A minute later he appeared walking down the stairs, pulling a dark green sweater over his head. When he pulled it on, his glasses were lopsided. Ginning at his wife, he straightened them, before dropping a kiss to his sons head. 'Hey, Champ.'

James blinked at him owlishly, before shooting him a grin. Milk once again raced down his chin, 'Owl, daddy!'

'So I've been told.' Chuckling to himself, Harry accepted the mug of tea his wife handed him, 'Thanks, Gin.' Crossing to the counter, he picked up the letter and started to untie it. Before he hand it completely opened, a head popped into the kitchen fireplace.

'Harry?' Crossing to the hearth, the boy-who-lived dropped to his knees. 'I hate to rush your breakfast, but we're needed at the Ministry.' Shaking his head, Ron sent a regretful look at his sister, before smiling at his nephew, 'Hey, Jamie. I'm gonna steal your daddy for a bit.'

The little boy shook his head, his dark hair flying around his head. 'Nope. 'ims gots a wetter!'

'I'll open it later.' Standing, Harry brushed off his knees. 'Sorry, Gin.' He grabbed his cloak, and gave a weak smile.

'Go.' Standing on her toes, Ginny quickly kissed her husband. 'I'll see you later.'

Grinning, 'I should be home before dinner. Be good for mummy!' He walked out the back door, and Ginny heard the pop of disapparating.

'If you eat all your breakfast, we'll go see Teddy for awhile.' Shaking her head, Ginny laughed as she watched her son dig into his food. 'You eat just like Ron. Pity.'

o ~ O ~ o

'Are you sure you don't mind, Ginny?' A concerened Dromeda Tonks asked. 'I know Teddy can be a handful by himself. But add little James to the mix, and all hell breaks loose.'

Laughing, Ginny shook her head. 'It's no problem. Honestly!' Rubbing her stomach, Ginny said, 'Besides, I need the practice. I figure having two little ones is going to take some getting used too.' She sat down on the couch and smiled at the older woman, 'And I figure you need a break too! I know it can't be easy for you, chasing around a six year old all day.'

'Darling, are you calling me old?' Hooting with laughter, Dromeda sat next to the red head. On a sigh, she smiled, 'I could use some time to myself though.' She watched as her grandson changed his hair color, to the amusement of the younger boy.

Ginny patted the womans knee, 'We love having Teddy. So of course I'm sure!' She stood, and held out a hand for each boy, 'I'll bring him back tomorrow morning. Sooner if he decides he wants to come home.'

Laughing, Dromeda shook her head. 'And ditch James? Teddy just loves spending time with him.' Smiling at the older boy, she said, 'You be good. And listen to everything aunt Gin, and uncle Harry says!'

'I will!' Grinning, the little boy with the turquoise hair showed off his missing front tooth, 'I love you gramma!'

'Love you too, pumpkin!'

o ~ O ~ o

Ginny sat on the couch with an arm over her eyes. Groaning, she listened for the boys chatter in the kitchen, when she heard her sons giggle, she smiled. The constant running around during the day was worth it. Knowing that both boys had fun, made the ache in her feet seem not as bad. She arched her back, and stifled another groan. She rotated her shoulders, and tried to remember if she was ever this tired after Quidditch. 'I must be getting old.' She muttered under her breath.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Teddy was nodding. 'Sure I can read.' He put his small hands on his hips, and grinned, 'Gramma teached me!' He said importantly.

'Daddy gots a wetter.' Blinking, James pointed to the counter.

'Want me to read it to you?' Teddy asked. When the smaller boy nodded, he pulled a chair to the counter, and climbed up. Grabbing the letter, he hoped down. 'Ready?'

Clapping his hands, the small boy grinned. 'Ready!'

''Kay. It says:

_Dear James._

_I hope you've been good. And have been eating your vegtables. Me and uncle Ron miss you. And are going to bring you and Teddy presents when we come again._

_Love, aunt 'Mione._

Eyes wide, James clapped again. 'Yes!'

With a smug smile on his face, Teddy said, 'Told you I could read.' Thinking, he realized that opening the letter wasn't the best idea. And that he was going to get in trouble for doing it. Walking quickly towards the fireplace, he dropped it in the fire. 'Jamie? Don't tell your mummy we read that!'

'Why?' Sticking his thumb in his mouth, James frowned.

''Cause it's our secret, duh!'

'Oh.' Frowning still, 'I tell daddy?'

Shaking his head, Teddy climbed back into his chair, 'Nope. Promise?' When James nodded, he said, 'You better not. If you do, you'll be a tattletale! And only babies tattle.'

Ginny came in to see the boys shaking hands, promising not to tell. James smiled at his mother, and yawned, 'Hi mummy!'

'Hi baby.' Picking him up, she smiled at him, 'Ready for a nap?' She asked, carrying into the living room. Teddy followed behind, biting his lip, and glancing over his shoulder, towards the fireplace.

* * *

><p>When Dudley got home that night, he found his wife humming in the kitchen, while stirring a deep pot of the stove. Crossing the kitchen silently, he snuck up behind her, and wrapped a hand around her waist. Jumping, she let out a quiet yelp. Chuckling low in his throat, Dudley dropped a kiss to the top of her head. 'Hello, darling.'<p>

'Dudley!' Sighing, Michelle turned around, and smiled up at him. 'Welcome home.' Standing on her toes, she leaned into him for a kiss. 'How was work?'

'Long.' Running a hand through his hair, he reached for plates to set the table.

Waving her hands at him, Michelle said, 'Go get changed! You've got about ten minutes before dinner is ready.' She watched him leave and smiled to herself. She set

about setting the table, while wondering if Harry would respond back right away, or if he would need sometime to order his thoughts.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Potter Place.<strong>

When Harry finally floo'd home, both boys were in bed. Ginny sat at the kitchen table, a cup of tea in front of her, with a book in her hands. Smiling to himself, he ran a hand through his hair, and watched his wife play with the ends of her red hair. The light in the kitched was turned low, so she had the book closer to her face then what's good for her, and she was chewing on her bottom lip. He watched as her eyes went wide, and she marked her page. Closing the book, she shook her head, and grinned. 'Wow.'

'That good?' Harry laughed, when she jumped. 'Sorry love. Didn't mean to scare you.' Crossing to her, he leaned down to kiss her. 'Anything left from dinner?'

'You didn't scare me.' Ginny said. Standing up, the pulled her shirt down, and brushed at her pants. 'You just.. startled me is all.' Laughing, she crossed to the fridge, and pulled out a cover plate. After muttering a quiet spell, she uncovered the plate, and put it on the table in front of him. Grabbing a fork and knife, she handed those to him, and settled down with her tea. 'How was work?'

Shrugging, Harry started to eat. 'Mhmm. You make this better then your mums!' He said, nodding to the meatloaf on his plate.

Laughing, Ginny shook her head, 'Don't let mum hear you say that. And thanks!' She scrunched her nose, but shot him a bright smile. Spinning her cup in her hands, she watched him eat. 'Teddy is here for the night. Dromeda looked exhausted when I was there, so I figure he'd like to spend sometime with you and James. Plus it gives her a little break.'

'Good, I was working last time he came over.' Harry ate a bit more, before saying: 'I wasn't able to get tomorrow off, seeing as I went early and stayed late today. So I'll get up with the boys.'

Smiling, 'That'd be good. Oh.' Standing up, she crossed to the counter. Frowning, she moved a few things around looking for the letter.

'Something wrong?'

'That letter. The one you got this morning. I moved it on the counted, so James wouldn't get ahold of it, but now I can't find it.' Narrowing her eyes, she remembered walking in on the boys this afternoon. Shaking hands, as if they were making a deal about something. _But James is only two. He can't make deals._

'I'm not worried about it. If it's important, they'll re-owl.' Standing up, Harry yawned. Crossing to his wife, he kissed her, and ran a hand through her hair. 'I'll see you upstairs?'

'Mmm. Yeah. I'll be up shortly.' Smiling up at him, she watched him walk up the stairs, before glancing out the window. _Who did that owl belong to? I definitly didn't recognize the hand writing._ Shaking her head, Ginny turned off the lights on the first floor, before making her way up to check on the boys. Once she re-tucked them in, she crossed to her room. Harry lay on his back, one arm thrown over his eyes, already snoring. Climbing into the bed beside him, she sighed, and snuggled close, 'Night, Mr. Potter.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you guys think? Should I continue still? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't actually have anything to say.. so, enjoy!**

**Update: **7/27/14

* * *

><p><strong><span>September 2005<span>****.**

Over a year had passed since Michelle had mailed Harry. And she never got a reply. She was glad that back when she had originally sent out the letter she never told Dudley. He never mentioned reconnecting with his cousin again, but every once in awhile, she knew he was thinking about Harry. Just an odd comment he'd make every now and again. Just a week ago, she mentioned maybe taking a vacation, for she had been feeling under the weather lately. Waking up queasy, and dizzy if she were to stand up to fast. He was up for it, until she mentioned getting a cabin. She had heard of this quaint sea-side rental. The way it stood, the water would brush up against one of the outside walls. But he shot it down quick; said something about a giant, and she heard him mutter the name 'Harry'.

Throughout the year though, he had been working hard to futher his position at Grunnings. He told her that even though he didn't want to turn into his father, and have work become his main concern, he wants to make sure that when they have children they'll will be able to fully support them. Michelle was busy as well though. She was trying to turn their apartment into a home. And begining her own career at Gringotts, as a loan distributer. She never forgot about the letter though, or the lack of reply.

o ~ O ~ o

After one particular tough day at Gringotts, Michelle apparated home, to find the living room of her apartment filled with bouqets of flowers. She walked around smiling, and trailing her fingers across the petals of a group of red roses. She took a deep breath, trying to appreciate the smell. Holding her fingers to her nose, she took a shallow breath, and closed her eyes. She opened them when Dudley came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her stomach. He kissed the top of her head when she felt a slight stirring begin in her stomach. She quickly slid her hand to cover her mouth, and pulled out of his arms to rush to the bathroom. 'Michelle?'

Once in the bathroom, she collapsed to the floor, and gave into the feeling of nausea. Dudley stood in the doorway, looking at his wife, a frown on his face. He heard her sigh, and watched as she leaned her forehead on a bent arm. Entering the room, he wet a cloth and laid it on her heated neck. Sitting on his knees, he scooped her hair into his hand, removing it from her face. 'Dudley, you need to leave!' She said weakly. 'I don't want you to see me like this!'

'Remember when we stood in front of Reverend Andrews? And declared our love for each other?' He asked. Dropping a kiss to the back of her neck, he began to rub her back. ''Cause I do. It for _me_ it means that no matter what, I'm always going to be here for you, darling.' He felt a small shudder pass through her body under his hand, and heard her groan.

'_Ugh! _Yeah, well. I wish you didn't have to.' Sticking her tounge out at him, she slowly stood. Dudley leaned back, and looped his arms casually around his bent knees.

Looking up at his wife, Dudley studied her while she brushed her teeth. He narrowed his eyes, noticing the slight roundness of her stomach. 'Darling.' He started, pausing until she turned to look at him. Her brows raised, she tilted her head, waiting for him to continue... _Did he guess? No! He couldn't have. _She argued with herself. _How can he be thinking what I just found out this morning. I wonder how long he's had a suspi-_ she stopped her internal rambling when she saw his mouth moving.

Giving him a sheepish look, 'Sorry. I kind of got lost in my own world.' She held a hand out to him, and helped him stand. Smiling, she met his gaze, and asked, 'Now. What were you saying?'

He paused, staring into her blue eyes, he tried to hide his excitment incase he was mistaking. _What if she's not? I don't want her to think that I think she's getting fat.._ Shaking his head, a small frown crossed his face. 'I asked, how long have you been having problems with your stomach?'

Shrugging, she looked down. 'Just since the begining of the week.' Resting a hand on her abdomen, she felt his hand on her chin.

Raising her chin until she looked at him. He said, 'Maybe you should make an appointment with a Healer? If it's been going on for the entire week.'

Michelle bit her lip, and started twisting her fingers together. _How is he going to take this news? _'D- Dudley? There's something I do need to tell you. B- but, let's go into the liv- kitchen!' He nodded his head.

When they left the bathroom, he laid a hand against her pale cheek, and softly said: 'No matter what, love, we're in this together. Okay?' He took her hand, and brought her fingers to his lips, 'I love you.'

After letting out a shaky breath, Michelle nodded and went into the kitchen. Pulling out a chair, she bit her lip before saying, 'Well, you see. When I got up this morning, I was feeling sick, _again!_ And it was like the fourth time this week. When I woke on Monday, and felt it, I thought it was from dinner the night before. You know, Thai food and all.' Shrugging, she stared at the table, and started tracing shapes into the top of it with her fingers. 'Anyways, when I was getting ready for work this morning, I was still nausea. But I apparated anyways, and when I got there.. well my only slightly queasy tummy kind of went full blown. I feel bad for whoever had to clean _that _up!' She gave a shaky laugh, and looked at him.

'So, are you telling me, that you have the stomach flu? Or that the Thai food from the other night made you sick?' Dudley asked. He wiped his sweaty palms on his thighs, and held his breath.

'Well, no.' Furrowing her brow, Michelle shook her head. 'Well, Abrog, the goblin in charge? He told me to go to St. Mungos and get checked over. I might just need a Pepper-Up potion. The stomach flu for us only lasts for three days, but for goblins it can last up to a month.' She said helpfully. 'But so, I apparate to St. Mungos, and repeat what had just happened at Gringotts. Well they getting me into a examination room pretty quickly. And I'm sitting there, and they have me pee in a cup. And run a couple different tests.' Taking a deep breath, she met his gaze, 'And well.. you see.. I'm.. your'e... uh..'

Leaning across the table, Dudley cupped her chin and smiled. 'Are you trying to tell me that there's going to be a baby in our lives?'

When she saw the smile in his eyes, she asked, 'Would you be okay with that?'

Jumping up, Dudley let out a shout of joy, and pulled into his arms. 'Are you kidding?' I'm totally, _completely_ okay with that!' Looking down, he smiled at her. 'How are you? How's the baby? Is everything okay in there?' He pointed to her stomach and grinned. 'You're both healthy, right?'

Laughing, Michelle burried her face into his chest and nodded. Blinking back tears, she said, 'Yes. We're both healthy. I'm twelve weeks along. I heard the heartbeat today.' She smiled at him, 'It's strong; just like her daddy!'

Gasping, Dudley felt his eyes widen. 'I think I need to sit.' Reaching behind him blindly, he pulled a chair to him, and sat down, pulling her with him. She sat on his lap, and wrapped an arm around his neck. 'Wow. Twenty minutes ago, I didn't even know you were pregnant. No I'm going to be the father to a baby girl.'

Giggling, Michelle ran a hand through his hair, and rubbed her cheek against his. On a sigh, she said, 'I don't know if it's a girl or not. I've just got this feeling.' She gently caressed her stomach.

'I bet you it's a boy!' Dudley grinned, and placed a noisy kiss to her cheek. 'I mean, look at it. I'm a boy.' He held up a finger, 'My only cousin is a boy,' Another finger went up. 'And you've got two brothers!' Two more fingers went up. Smirking, he looked at her, 'It's going to be a boy.'

'Hmm...' Michelle laughed, 'Since you've put it that way.' Rolling her eyes, she kissed his jaw. 'I don't care how many boys are in our family. This baby,' She nodded, and rubbed her stomach, 'Is going to be a girl. And _her_ name should be, Rayelle Nicole.'

'Rayelle Nicole?' Dudley looked at his wife, a small smile crossing his face. 'I like it. But, when our _son _is born, I think we should name him.. Caleb Daniel!'

Michelle gave a small shrug, and smiled, 'Fine.' Smiling, she looked at him. 'I think we should let it be a suprise though.' At his look of confusion, she giggled, 'You know. Not ask the doctor to tell us what we're having. Wait until _she's_ born.'

Kissing his wife, Dudley let out a happy sigh. He leaned his head against her shoulder, and smile. 'You mean _he_?'

Giggling, Dudley felt her snuggle closer. He wrapped his arms around her, and grinned. _I'm going to be a father. _He closed his eyes, and held his wife. Wanting to enjoy the moment, wanting to remember the feeling of pure happiness and contentment, wanting to always be able to remember the moment that he found out that he, Dudley Dursley, was going to be dad.


	5. Chapter 5

**8 A/N: Well hey there! I hope you're enjoying this story so far, if not.. I'm sorry! :(**

**But! Here's another chapter for those who are! **

**(Still not the owner of nothing!)**

**Update: **8/9/14 **(This update would have been up forever ago. But the whole thing had gotten deleted. Like, seconds after I had finished re-writing it. And I was mad/sad. So I took a break! haha.)**

* * *

><p>After a week of holding his wifes hair, Dudley couldn't help but feel as though the universe was laughing at him. So far, since the day they had found out about the pregnancy, Michelle hadn't been able to leave the bathroom for more then a few hours. She had to take a leave from work until the morning sickness phase had completely passed. Wetting a cloth, Dudley held it against the back of her neck and frowned, knowing he had to get to work himself, and yet not wanting to leave her alone.<p>

'Just go darling. I know you've got to be to work.' Michelle sighed, 'I don't want you to be late, _again_, for work.' She slowly stood, and crossed to the sink. Reaching for her tooth brush, she gave him a small smile. 'I'm just going to relax for the day. Read up on those pregnancy books your mother gave us.'

Across the room Dudley frowned. 'I don't like leaving you like this.' Gesturing to her, he ran a hand through his hair and looked at his watch.

'Go!' Lowering her tooth brush, she sent him a mock glare. 'If anything happens, I'll call you. I do know how to use the telephone.'

Smiling, Dudley crossed to her, and ignoring her protests, kissed her. 'Are you sure you'll be alright?' After she gave a weak nod, he sighed, 'Call if you need me. Promise?'

'Promise.' Shooing him out of the room, Michelle closed her eyes. On a sigh she heard the front door open, then shut. Running a hand through her hair, she groaned, 'Oh no!' Before once again emptying her already empty stomach. 'Come on baby, be nice today!'

* * *

><p><strong><span>December 2005.<span>**

At twenty-four weeks into her pregnancy, Michelle had grown round in her stomach only. Thanking everyone from Merlin to Dumbledore that her nausea had finally passed. 'Now I can simply just focus on the joys of my baby!' She said happily. Rubbing her belly, she smiled at her oldest friend, and fellow Ravenclaw roommate, Sarah Laine.

Laughing, Sarah shook her head. 'You know, when my sister was pregnant with my niece, she had the worst morning sickness in the begining of her pregnancy. Then it came back around the seventh month.'

Her eyes wide, Michelle started shaking her head. 'No! That's not even funny! Don't you even think about joking about something as serious as puke!' Wrinkling her nose in horror, Michelle shook her head. 'Besides, my baby loves me way too much to do that to me again; don't you dear?' She directed her words towards her large stomach. Laughing, she rolled her eyes at her friend, 'But, I give you full permission to laugh if, and that's a big if, it does come back!'

Michelle stood, and reached for the empty cups she and her friend had been drinking. Crossing into the kitchen she called back, 'How is your sister and the babies doing?'

'Oh, they're good. Mikey is being his horrible self, so..' Trailing off with a grin, she shrugged. 'Elsa says she loves every minute of it though.'

Michelle had just sat back down when Dudley let himself in. Sneaking up behind her, he dropped a kiss to the top of her head, 'Hunny, I'm home.' Grinning, he nodded at the woman across from his wife. Sarah had light blonde hair and eyes the color of honey. 'Hey, Sarah.' Looking back to his wife, he smiled. 'Come outside for a moment? I've got something I want to show you.'

'Okay. But you've got to help me up.' She said on a laugh. Once Dudley helped her into a standing position, she tucked her hand into her husbands, and followed him outside. Michelle silently followed him to his truck, and gasped. Sitting in the bed of his truck was a white crib. She studied the boards that made up both the head and foot of the bed. On each end, a half moon had been cut into the wood, with three stars circling it. 'Where did you find it?'

'I was down on London Main for lunch today. And when I headed back towards the office, I came across this small antique shop. I stopped in, figured I could find something for my mums birthday. Some lamp or something. And came across this in the back.' Dudley wrapped his arms around Michelles waist, and kissed the top of her head, 'The shop owner said that any child who sleeps in this bed would have a magical future.' Shrugging, he smiled, 'It seemed fitting!'

'Dudley.' Turning in his arms, she lay a hand against his cheek. 'It's perfect darling.' She pressed a kiss to his jaw, before laying her head against his chest. Sniffing a bit, she sighed, 'Who knew buying a crib would make me so emotional?'

* * *

><p><span><strong>Februray<strong> **2006.**

The bells above Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes chimed a musical sound, announcing the arrival of new customers. Harry Potter ran the fingers of one hand through his already messy hair, and tightened the fingers of his other hand. Looking down at his four year old son, he said, 'Remember. Don't touch anything.'

Nodding his head, the dark-haired boy smiled up at his father. 'Promise!' Hanging onto his dads hand, James followed him towards the front of the store. 'Hey daddy? Can I have a Tralo-'

'No.'

'Bu-'

'No.' Looking down at the boy, Harry raised a brow, 'If you're not allowed to touch anything, what makes you think you have something?'

Sighing, James kicked at the ground, 'I'm not ever allowed nothing!' When they reached the front of the counter, he looked up. 'Unca George!'

'Hey there little man. How's life been treating you?' Nodding hello to Harry, George bent at his knees and scooped up his nephew. After tossing him in the air, he settled the boy onto the counter. While the two chatted, Harry made his way through the store, selecting his purchases while he went. After grabbing a box of Pygmy food, and a bag of Nose-Bleed Nuggets, he made his way back towards the front. He stopped an aisle away when he heard the small voice of his son, and smiled.

'- then me and Teddy, we took'd 'im 'ome. And we were gonna call 'im Beanie!'

'Oh yeah? And is your mother going to let you keep Beanie?' George asked, his voice serious.

'Well.. her was gonna. Then I dropped 'im Alby. Not on purpose.' Sighing, the boy continued, 'And 'im cried. _A lot!_'

'Really?' Harry heard George chuckle, 'Man, you'd think he'd want a pet frog. What did he cry for?'

'I don't know!' Looking at the boy on the counter, Harry saw him shrug, 'And that's what I thought'd. But 'im didn't. So daddy gived 'im to unca 'Ville.'

Laughing, Harry walked towards the other two, 'You know James. When Neville was in school, he had a pet frog, named Trevor.' He dropped his items on the counter, and ran a hand through his sons hair, before narrowing his eyes. 'He did lose Trevor a lot.'

'What?!' James looked at his father with wide eyes. 'No! What if 'im gets lost? 'Im don't know nobody 'cept me and Teddy. Beanie will be scared.'

'No he won't.' Shaking his head quickly, Harry said, 'Neville can hold onto his pets now. Promise!'

James narrowed his eyes, 'I hope so.' Kicking his feet, the boy pursed his lips, 'I think Beanie is a good name for a frog.'

Laughing, George handed Harry his bag and change. 'I agree, James. Much better then Trevor!'

'Can Roxy come play?' James asked after his father lifted him from the counter.

'After your mother has the baby.' Laughing, George shook his head, 'Right now, I think she has enough on her hands.'

Muttering under his breath, James shook his head, 'Her is always having a baby.' He sighed before heading down the aisle the contained the Skiving Snackboxes.

Raising an eyebrow, Harry looked at the red-head next to him. 'Anything down there going to make me regret bringing him with me today?'

'Uh..' Looking down the aisle, George narrowed his eyes. 'Only if he grows about three feet.' Leaning his back against the counter, George ran a hand over his missing ear, and looked at the man beside him, 'Hey. I've been meaning to ask you something.'

'What's that?'

'Did Michelle Creevey ever get ahold of you?'

'Who?'

'Merlin. She got married; I guess her name would be Michelle Dursley now.' Thinking back on a conversation that happened over a year ago, George shrugged. 'She used to work here. Back right after the war. Well awhile back she stopped in. Wanted to know how to get ahold of you.'

'When was this?' Harry asked, his brows turning in at the middle.

'Had to be about a year or so ago.' George cleared his throat, and turned to organize a display of day-dream quills.

Narrowing his eyes, Harry said, 'What's this about? You aren't usually the forgetful type. And I know I've seen you in the past year or so.' Frowning, Harry ran a hand over the back of his neck, and mumbled, 'Why does that name sound familiar?'

George rubbed at his missing ear again. 'It was.. uh.. Colin and Dennis Creeveys younger sister.' Looking at his friend, George watched as guilt and grief crossed the other mans face. Everyone involved lost someone in the second war. But Harry took every loss hard. It had been worse right after the final battle, when they figured out who all had been killed. Harry had expirenced the worst case of survivors guilt of anyone. Which, George thought, was understandable. Knowing what all he went through.

Giving his head a small shake, George cleared his throat. 'She was two years behind Gin. In Ravenclaw.'

'Oh.' Harry nodded, and tried to ignore the stab of regret he felt at the name of one of his lost friends. It had been almost ten years, and he could still hear Colins voice asking for a picture. 'So.. do you, uh, know what she wanted?'

'I can't quite remember.' _Like I'm about to tell you that your mean old cousin married a witch, and wants to 'reconnect'._ 'Why don't you just send her an owl? I'm sure Widgens could find her.'

'Yeah. I'll probably do that.' Thinking, Harry called for James. The boy came running towards him, and grinned. Grabbing his hand, Harry was about to take his leave, when a white horse patronous came galloping into the room:

_HARRY JAMES POTTER.  
>I AM HAVING THIS BABY. RIGHT NOW.<br>WEATHER YOU ARE HERE. OR NOT.  
>SO GET HERE.<em>_NOW!_

'Blimey! Here we go again.' Shaking his head, Harry tightened his hold on James hand, and looked at his brother-in-law, 'And to think, just this morning she said that there were still a good three weeks.'

'Don't argue with her Harry.' Shuddering, George raised a brow, 'She's a female Weasley.'

'Oh, I know.' Shaking his head, the younger man shivered, 'Remember her bat-boogey hexes?

o ~ O ~ o

**15 hours later.**

'Congratulations Ginny, you've got yourself a girl!' Laughing, Healer McMillen handed the screaming infant up to her mother. After wiping his brow, he ran his wand quickly down the length of the baby, and smiled. 'And everything about her is perfectly fine.'

'Finally!' Laughing, Ginny smiled into the face of her baby daughter. 'Darling, you don't know how long I've waited to hold you.' Looking up at her husband, Ginny gave a watery smile.

'Congratulations Mrs. Potter.' Harry said in a gruff voice.

'Congratulations to you, Mr. Potter.' Smiling, she rubbed her cheek against the soft hair that was on the top of her daughters head.

Leaning forward, Harry ran his index finger down the babys nose, 'Welcome to the world, Lily Luna.'

* * *

><p><span><strong>March 2006.<strong>

'I love this whole, feeling the baby inside of me thing.' Sighing, Michelle paced the living room and rubbed at her round stomach, 'But I'd really like to be able to go for two hours without having to pee. And be able to fit into my own shirts. At this point, I just want her out!'

'We still don't know if our baby is going to be a her, darling.' Dudley pointed out from across the room. He was currently reading the days paper, and missed the look his wife sent his way.

'Oh, I know.' Rubbing her stomach, Michelle nodded. 'If it was a boy, then it wouldn't be doing cartwheels, and summersaults and who knows what else in there.' She ranted, pointing at her middle. '_Plus!_ I tried to wear my blue blouse today, the one with the little pearl buttons. Couldn't do it. 'Cause _she_ now owns my body. And has decided to make me into a hippo. A fat, bloated hippo. That walks like a duck.' Gasping at her husband, Michelle shook her head, 'Merlin help me. I'm a hippo-duck!'

After collapsing on the couch, she threw an arm over her eyes. Lowering his paper, Dudley looked at his wife and smiled. 'Dear? I think you're the cutest hippo-duck that has ever been.'

Glaring at him, Michelle raised her brows, 'Oh, I see. You think I look like a hippo-duck as well, do you?' Getting to her feet, Michelle made her way across the room, and up the stairs. 'Well fine then. See if I ever say anything nice about you, ever again!' Dudley flinched when he heard the door to their bedroom slam shut. 'OH! AND THAT TIE YOU'RE WEARING. THE ONE FROM YOUR MOTHER. YEAH. IT'S UGLY!'

Looking down at his tie, Dudley laughed. Standing up, he crossed to the bottom of the stairs, and called up, 'But darling, you're the one who got me this tie. Not my mother.' He heard the door squeak open, and watched the woman he love come to the top of the stairs, and soundlessly throw down his pillow and blanket.

'I also got those for you. They match both your tie _and_ the couch!' She sent him a sweet smile, before saying: 'Good night!' and slamming the door again.

* * *

><p><span><strong>April 2006.<strong>

It was shortly after ten in the morning one Wednesday, in the middle of April, when Dudley got a phone call from his wife. 'You need to get here, now!'

'Well, hello darling.' Chuckling, Dudley leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. 'You sound kind of stressed. What's the matter?'

'What's the matter? Oh nothing really.' Michelle replied, 'It's been a pretty normal day really. Nothing stressful. I woke up. Had some breakfast. My water broke. I called yo-'

Quickly sitting forward, Dudleys eyes flew open. 'What do you mean your water broke? Aren't you early? Why didn't you say something as soon as I answered. I'll be right home!'

He heard his wife sigh, 'I apologize. Will you please come home now? I need you.'

'I'm on my way!'

o ~ O ~ o

**8 hours later.**

'Congratulations Michelle!' Healer McMilled said. Wincing on a laugh, he passed up the crying infant. 'She's got some good lungs on her!' He pulled out his wand and stepped near the duo on the bed. 'I'm just going to make sure she's healthy.' He said, looking at Dudley, the obvious muggle in the situation.

After giving a quick nod, Dudley watched as the Hearler ran his wand down the length of his still screaming infant. The wooden wand didn't touch her in anyway, but let off a soft humming noise. After about thirty seconds of this, the Healer once again smiled, and clapped him on the back. 'Congratulaions to you as well, dad! Your daughter is prefectly healthy!'

Smiling up at her husband, Michelle blinked away tears, 'Told you so. A girl.' She turned her head and nuzzled the baby to her, 'Isn't she beautiful?'

'She certainly is.' Dudley smiled, and reached out a finger to his daughters head. 'Hello my sweet darling, Rayelle.' He kissed his wifes head, and smiled.

_Later that night._

Dudley sat in a rocker next to his wifes hospitol bed. Both his wife and daughter were fast asleep. So he sat silent, in the near darkness, staring out the window. Thinking about, how aside from the two women in the room, his life was actually pretty empty. Yeah he had his job, and his parents. And he realized that he wasn't even as close to them as he once was, thankfully. He stared into the night, and quietly wished more. He wished for someone in his life that he could share this moment with. For someone to look at this occasion as something of happiness, not something that 'comes with time', as his father had previously stated.

As Dudley drifted to sleep, his mind drifted to his cousin. And he asked himself, _Does Harry have kids? Does Rayelle have cousins she could grow up with?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope that chapter wasn't to hard to keep up with! But, hey! All of Harrys children are now born, and so is Rayelle! Plus, it was kind of a long chapter.. at least I think it was! haha**

**-Lorrinda**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Again, Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. Nor the original plotline! **

**Update: **8/10/14

* * *

><p>The first two years of Rayelles life seemed to fly by. The night of her second birthday Dudley and Michelle sat on the couch, having just lay their sleeping toddler down, talking, and enjoying each others company. They had decided early on in their daughters life that they would make sure she expirenced both muggle and magical activities. That being said, they had spent the day celebrating the little girls birthday the way any two year old would enjoy. They took her to see Dora the Explorer Live, a muggle program that took the stage, followed by a trip to Diagon Alley for ice cream at Florean Fortescue's. Once home, the young couple enjoyed a hectic dinner before Michelle let loose a small, toddler friendly, display of Weasley Wizarding Wheeze's fireworks.<p>

Leaning into her husbands embrace, Michelle sighed. 'Do you think Rayelle had fun today?'

'As much fun as one can have watching an over large cloth figure dance around with an freakishly scary stuffed monkey.' Dudley lightly ran his fingers down his wifes arm, and laughed.

Smiling, the dark-haired woman stretched her legs out and let her feet rest on the table in front of them. 'I hope so. You only turn two once!' Feeling her husbands quiet laugh beneath her head, she looked up at him. 'It's true you know.'

'I know.' Dudley dropped a chaste kiss to her forehead, and closed his eyes. After letting out a contented sigh, he said, 'I can't believe she's already two. Seems like just yesterday she was taking her first steps.' Smiling when he heard his wife giggle, he lightly nudged her, 'What's so funny dear?'

'I was just remembering when Rayelle did start walking.' Giggling again, she snuggled into him, 'Do you remember?'

'Hmm...'

o ~ O ~ o

_**Flashback; Rayelle, 11 months.**_

Rayelle woke up to see the morning light shining through her curtains. Rubbing at her blue eyes, she yawned, and let out a small cry. 'Mumma!' After pushing herself into a sitting position, she pouted, and cried out again. 'Mumma!'

'Hold on baby, I'm coming.' The light voice floated sounded seconds before the door to the nursery opened. Stepping into the room, Michelle crossed to the crib, and smiled down at her daughter. 'Hi baby.'

'Mumma.' Lifting her arms, Rayelle smiled back.

After gathering the dark-haired child close, Michelle kissed her head. 'That's right baby, mumma's got you.' Snuggling her daughter close, Michelle gave her diapered butt a soft pat. 'We've got a busy day ahead of little lady.' She said as she lay the baby down on the white changing table. 'We've got to go get some groceries, then do laundry. That always seems to pile up.' Unsnapping the sleeper her daughter was wearing, she smiled at the baby, and shook her head at the constant babbles that she made. 'Then, we're going to go see your grandma and grandpa Dursley.' To the delight of her daughter, she stuck out her tounge and crossed her eyes. 'And of course you know how much fun we have at their house.'

Quickly Michelle finished changing the infant, and settled her on her own hip. After tossing the soiled diaper, the pair made their way downstairs. She placed the baby on the floor in the living room with some toys, and ran a hand down her dark curls. Pressing a quick kiss to her daughters head, she straightened, 'I'm going to start breakfast. You play nice.' Crossing into the kitchen, she glanced back and watched Rayelle put the corner of a cloth book in her mouth. As she scrambled eggs and milk in a bowl, she heard a loud crash and a muffled _'uh-oh'_. Dropping the bowl, she hurried into the next room, and saw her daughter standing by the end table. Her favorite lamp and a pile of books were scattered across the floor. 'Now, how on Earth did you manage to get across the room _and_ knock all that stuff down?' Scooping up her daughter, she tickled her chin before placing her in her play-pen.

'Now. If you don't mind. I'll be in the kitchen, finishing up our breakfast. Okay?' She laughed when Rayelle nodded at her, and smiled. Shaking her head, she watched her child pull herself into a standing position, with the help of the top of the playpen.

_Later that night._

Attending dinner at Vernon and Petunia Dursleys house was never a pleasent expirence. And now that Rayelle was crawling and into everything, both Michelle and Dudley dreaded it. Standing on the stoop to four Private Drive Michelle raised her eyebrows at her husband, and in a quick whisper, she said, 'We haven't rang the bell yet. There's still time for us to lea-'

The door swung open at that moment, and Petunia Dursley smiled at the trio. 'Duddy-kins!' Watching in amusement, Michelle grinned at the sight of her husband being pulled into a bony embrace from his mother. 'I haven't seen you in so long! Come in, and get out of the cold!' She pushed the door open wider, and looked at her daughter-in-law. 'Michelle, darling, you're looking a bit pale. Are you getting enough sleep?'

Barely refraining from rolling her eyes, Michelle shifted Rayelle in her arms, and smiled at the woman in front of her. 'Enough to survive.' Unzipping the babys coat, she met her husbands gaze and smiled when he _did_ roll his eyes. Refocusing her attention on her daughter, she watched as Rayelle stared at her grandmother, her eyes wide, and unblinking. After a few moments of this, Rayelle burst into a fit of giggles and clapped her hands together. Smiling coyly, she lay her on her mothers shoulder, 'Hi.'

Looking down her nose, Petunia raised her brows at the child. 'It's not polite to stare like that.' Shaking her head, she studied her granddaughter before turning her gaze to the woman holding her, 'Have you not taught her manners?'

'Mother!' Dudley cried out in exasperation. 'She's eleven months old!' Looking at his wife, he frowned. When she gave a small shake of her head, he sighed, and reached for his daughter. Rayelle climbed into her fathers arms smiling, and after patting his cheek, her quiet voice said:

'Hi daddy!'

'Hi baby girl.' Kissing her nose, he smiled at her and reached for his wifes hand. Crossing into the living room, he nodded at his father before settling the baby on floor and handing her a cloth book of nursery rhymes.

'I see you finally decided to show up.' Vernon Dursley said from behind his mustache.

Grimacing at his wife, he turned to his father, and gave a tight smile. 'Hello father. How are you?'

'Fine, fine.' After heaving his large body into the nearest arm chair, and gesturing to the couch for the couple to sit, he said, 'As well as I can be, I suppose. Your mother has me on this new diet.'

The night progressed in a usual fashion. Petunia casually making snide remarks about her daughter-in-law whenever possible, while Vernon talked about work and told jokes that had _never_ been funny. Dudley and Michelle pretended to laugh and seem interested in what Vernon had to say while ignoring the criticism from Petunia. Until right around dinner that is. That's when the night got interesting.

Petunia stood in the doorway seperating the living room from the kitchen and announced that dinner would be ready in five minutes time. Vernon pushed himself out of the chair he had been occupying, and mumbled under his breath about rabbit food. As Dudley made his way to his daughter, he saw her smile and push herself into a standing postion. Pausing, he softly called to his wife and parents. 'Hold up a second you guys.' He said, with a smile.

Crouching down, he opened his arms to Rayelle, 'Come here baby. Come see daddy!' She smiled at him, and bounced on her heels. 'Come on darling, come see me..' Watching in amazement, Dudley saw his daughter take her first, second and even her third step. He vaguely heard the applause from behind him, and laughed. Rayelle smiled at him, and tried to take another step but stepped on the toes of her opposite foot and tumbled to the ground. Instead of crying though, she clapped her hands together, and smiled at the adults around her.

Walking to his daughter, Dudley scooped her up. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he grinned, 'Good girl! Walking all by yourself, me and mummy are so proud of you!' He smiled at his wife, and watched as she brushed at her eyes.

Vernon shook his head, and in a clinical voice stated, 'I don't see why you're so excited. Most children learn to walk around this age you know, it's nothing all spectacular.' After sending his father a frustrated look, he crossed to his wife, and took her hand.

o ~ O ~ o

_**Present**_** day.**

Laughing, Michelle kissed her husbands jaw. 'Remember how after dinner, she grabbed that awful cats tail.' Pausing, she snuggled in closer, and draped an arm around his waist. 'What was it's name again?'

'Peaches.' Shaking his head, Dudley laced his fingers of one hand with hers, and let the fingers of the other run through her hair. 'Dreadful cat. I really can't believe it freaked out like that though. I mean, I could understand if he were to hiss or whatever. But to actually take off at a run, and smash into that sidetable, with enough force to knock that vase to the floor. Seems a bit extreme.'

'Yeah, well, at least we don't need to eat no more rabbit food.' Wrinkling her nose, Michelle grinned, and quoted her father-in-law: _'Until our daughter can learn to control herself!'_ Laughing, she grinned at the man next to her. 'Is it bad to say, I hope she never learns to control herself?'

Laughing, Dudley shook his head. Shifting his hold, he manuvered his wife until she sat on his lap. 'Nope.' He kissed her cheek, 'I'm with you on that.' Kissing her other cheek, he smiled, and softly said, 'I'd rather spend all my meals here with you and Rayelle.'

'Have I told you how much I love you recently?' Cocking her brow, Michelle leaned forward and nipped at his chin.

After glancing at his watch, Dudley shook his head. 'It's been about two hours or so since you've mentioned it.' Wrapping his arms around her waist, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

'Well, I do you know.' Michelle mumbled against his mouth. Pulling back, she met his gaze, and lay a hand against his cheek, 'I love you.'

Turning his head, Dudley pressed his lips to the center of her palm. 'I know. But not as much as I love you.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what did you guys think? After thinking about it, I decided not to really spend that much time with baby Rayelle. Sorry! I might include more flashbacks throughout the story though, I'm not sure yet. **

**-Lorrinda**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm sorry! But just so you guys know, this chapter has angst! And is sad! But needs to be done, so the rest of the story can be set up!**

**Anways, I don't own Harry Potter**

**Update: **9/7/14

* * *

><p>The morning following Rayelles second birthday began like any other morning in the Dursley house. Michelle woke up with Dudley, so they could spend some 'grown-up' time together before he left for work. After giving him a quick kiss goodbye, and waving him off to work, she grabbed another cup of coffee, and enjoyed ten minutes of silence. After a enjoying her quiet. As she stood looking out the kitchen window, she thought of her brother, Dennis.<em> 'What has he been up to? He said he would most likely floo in for Rayelles birthday, but he never showed. Probably holed up in France with some blonde. I wish he would stop that. There's no way him spending all his money on these ladies is going to help him in the long run. It won't bring Colin back.'<em> She sighed, and after giving her head a quick shake, crossed the room and reached into the refridgerator for eggs and milk. Knowing her baby would be awake soon, and would be hungry right away. Just as she slid the last of the sausage out of the frying pan, she heard soft whimpers coming down the stairs, signaling that her daughter was awake. Smiling, she climbed the stairs and entered the nursery.

As she walked into her daughters room, she once again felt the swell of pride in her chest. _Look at the beautiful child, _ she thought to herself. _You made that. You and your husband. _She crossed to the crib and lifted out the toddler. 'Hi gorgeous!'

'Hi mama!' Rayelle said, a still sleepy smile playing across her face. 'I get pwesents today?'

Kissing her nose, Michelle laughed, 'Not today baby girl. Your birthday was yesterday, remember?' Shaking her head, she nuzzled her baby.

'There was cake!'

'You're right! There was cake.' Michelle grinned at her daughter, and raised her brows. 'Do you have to go potty?'

'Gotta pee!' The two year old squealed, wiggling to be put down. Michelle lowered her to the ground, and followed her to the bathroom. Standing in the doorway, she clapped after the toddler finished.

'Good job!' Scooping up the beaming child, she carried her to the kitchen. After settling her in the safety seat, attached to one of the chairs, she handed her a plate of eggs and sausage. Filling her plate, she smiled when she heard her daughter asking about their day:

'Mama, what do today?'

'Today, hmm. Let's see..' Pausing, she took a bite of her eggs, before answering. 'We've got to go get some groceries after breakfast. Then we can go to the park for awhile, and after that, you my dear, are going to go to aunt Sarahs and stay the night.'

'No daddy?'

Shaking her head, Michelle reached for her coffee cup, 'Not tonight. You'll see him tomorrow. But me and daddy want to have some alone time.' Pressing a hand to her stomach, she smiled, and winked at her daughter. 'Besides, I've got to tell daddy something.'

Her daughters eyes went round, and she grinned, 'A secret?' At her mothers nod, she clapped her pudgy little hands together, and said, 'I wants to know mama.'

'Tomorrow. Daddy first.'

* * *

><p>'Thanks again for doing this Sarah.' Michelle said, as she handed over a book bag filled with toys, clothes, and snacks. 'I really appreciate it. I just want to have time to make a special dinner for Dudley when I tell him.' Smiling, she ran a hand through her hair, 'And I love Rayelle. But she's really good at making messes, and ruining the mood. Once it gets going.' She said the last part on a laugh.<p>

Laughing herself, Sarah shook her head. 'Don't even mention it! You and Dudley deserve some grown up time!' Smiling, she held out her hands for Rayelle. Who of course transferred easily. 'Now go!' Pausing, she glanced at the car parked at the curb. 'Why are you driving? You've been doing side apperation since Rayelle was 18 months.'

Nodding her head, Michelle grimaced and lay a hand against her stomach, 'It makes me sick.'

Understanding, Sarah grinned. 'Well, just make sure you make it home safely!'

'I will!' Smiling, Michelle kissed her daughter good-bye. 'You be good now, ya hear? Send an owl if you need me.' She called over her shoulder, to her friend.

Sarah and Rayelle stood on the porch waving their good-bye. Once the tail lights of Michelles car disappeared, Sarah turned towards her god daughter and grinned. 'So. What are we going to do tonight?'

'Cookies!'

* * *

><p><em>7 pm. <em>

Dudley pulled into his driveway, and saw all the lights in the house dark. Whistling under his breath, he grabbed his briefcase, got out of his car and started his way up the walk. Shivering, he fit the house key into the lock, and rubbed at the back of neck. Once he walked through the door, he crossed to the living room, and hit the light switch. Letting the soft golden light blanket the room. He shrugged off his jacket, and after carelessly tossing it onto the back of the couch, he crossed into the kitchen. After grabbing a cold drink from the fridge, he spotted the note on the table.

_Big-D,_

_I know you said that you had to work late tonight. But in the off chance that you've gotten home before me, I just wanted to let you know I stopped at Sarah's. I should be home by 5. I've got some news for you. It's good news though, so don't be worrying! _

_I'll see you shortly._

_XOXO_

_M._

Glancing at his watch, Dudley frowned. It was now a quarter after seven, and she still wasn't home. Blowing out a quick breath, he shook his head and chuckled. Dudley grabbed his drink, and went back to the living room. After settling on the couch, he flipped on the television, and turned to the news. _'She probably lost track of time. It always seems to be happening when her and Sarah get together.'_ Even as the thoughts were forming in his head, the small hairs on the back of his neck were standing up. And after running a hand through his hair, he frowned and focused on the main story.

_'A three car pile-up has happened late this afternoon, on Route 17.'_ The screen flashed to a image of three cars, each with collapsed fenders, and _a lot_ of black smoke. _'There was one person in each car; and all three, I regret to say, have been rushed to a nearby hospitol in critical condition.'_ She paused, a look of sorrow on her face, and shook her head. _'A 21-year old boy seemed to have caused the crash. His level of intoxication was noted at 3.02. _Way_ over legal limits. And it looks like he may have learned his lesson.'_

The more the reporter talked, the more uneasy Dudley began to feel. His stomach turned into a tight fist, and seemed to be squeezing in on itself. Shaking his head, he ran a hand down his face. Michelle would have floo'd, or done that disappearing thing she does. She hates to drive. Focusing back on the television, Dudley narrowed his eyes. '_The 21-year old was identified by the name of Alan Christian. The other two individuals involved have been identified, but their names are being with held until their families have been informed. Tune in at 10 o'clock for an update. This has been Angela Cruz - back to you Tom.'_ Dudley turned off the television, and glanced at his watch again. The big hand just hit the twelve. It was eight o'clock. Walking towards the fireplace, he tapped his fingers against his thighs, an considered whether or not a muggle would be able to 'floo'.

He dipped his hand into the bag of powder, just as the doorbell rang. The fist in his stomach clenched, and he slowly turned his head towards the door, he fingers still in the bag of floo powder. From where he was standing, he could the red and blue flashing lights through the windows, _'Michelle.'_

The bell rang again, and he closed his eyes. Sliding his hands out of the bag, he rubbed his right hand against his pants and crossed to the front door. Opening it, he saw two uniformed officers looking at him. 'Offic-' His voice broke. After clearing his throat, he began again. 'Officers. What can I do for you?'

'Are you Dudley Dursley?' The first officer asked, looking at him with kind, brown eyes.

Licking his lips, Dudley nodded, 'Yes. I- is everything okay?'

'Mr. Dursley, can we come in?' This came from the first cop as well. Nodding, Dudley stepped back, and opened the door wider for them to enter. After they had settled in the living room the second cop spoke up.

'Mr. Dursley. I don't know if you've heard or not, but there has been an accident on Route 17. One of the members involved was your wife.' He paused, and looked at his notebook. 'She's currently in intensive care, and is on life support. The impact caused her to collide with the steering wheel, and she has suffered a brain injury.' Looking up, his gaze met the man before him; waiting for a reaction.

But Dudley wasn't paying them any attention. He couldn't even see them standing before him. All he could see was the way Michelles eyes would light up when she smiled. And hear her laughter. And the sound of her voice when she sang to Rayelle. _Rayelle!_ 'What about my daughter? Rayelle? Was she - was she in the car as well?' He looked at the officers, serching their eyes.

'Your daughter?' Cop number one looked startled, and flipped open his notebook. Shaking his head, he said, 'There was no child in any of the cars.'

'Thank God!' Dudley dragged a hand down his face, and shuddered. 'Okay.' Standing, he looked towards the door. 'Thank you. For coming. And uh-' Thinking, he frowned, 'I'm going to go to the hospitol now. Which one is she in?'

Cop two replied, after consulting his ever helpful notebook, 'St. Mercys. On Pearl Road.' After he and his partner said the farewell and left, Dudley scarambled around looking for a pen and piece of paper. After finding a pen in drawer in the kitchen, he grabbed the receipt from the fast food place he had lunch at, and scribbled on the back:

_Sarah. There's been an accident. Please bring Rayelle to St. Merceys. It's on Pearl Road. -Dudley_

Tying the note to Olives leg, he carried her to the window. 'Take this to Sarah. Please.' He stood at the back door, watching the bird fly off into the gathering darkness, and held back a sob. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed his shoes, keys and coat and raced out the door.

* * *

><p><em>11:30 pm.<em>

Tears fell down Dudleys face, as he clutched his wifes hand. Her breath was labored, and the monitors surrounding her were giving off short, loud beeps. 'Please Dudley.' She tightened her grip on his hand, and met his gaze. Her eyes, usually so full of life, were a dull blue. 'Please. She has to know who she is.' She searched his gaze, 'Please.'

Bending his head, Dudley kissed her forehead, and let his tears fall into her hair. 'Don't worry my love. She will always know.' He cleared his throat, and leaning up, he ran a hand through her hair, 'She will know her mother was a witch, and that she is as well.' Coughing to clear his throat, he gave a weak smile, as a tear fell from his eye. 'I promise.'

'I love you, Dudley.' Michelle said on a quiet breath. Smiling at him, she closed her eyes. Dudley watched as his wife gave one last small sigh, and heard all the machines surrounding her come to life. Gasping, he buried his face in her hair, and let the tears fall free. His body shook with repressed sobs as the head nurse came running in. 'Please, sir! You need to leave the room.' Another nurse, not the head, someone slightly older, with gentle hands and wide, kind eyes, grabbed his arm and pulled him to the hallway.

He followed her silently, and watched over his shoulder as the door to his wifes room closed with a silent '_click' _behind them. Tears streaming down his face, he heard a child crying, and looked up to see his daughter running to him. She was wearing her favorite pajamas. A green pair of footies; her mother picked them out for her. And her brown hair, the same color as her mothers, was flying out behind her as she ran to her father. 'Daddddy!' Scooping her into his arms, he buried his face into her hair, and smelled the familiar scent of his daughter. 'I want my momma!' She cried. Tightening his hold on her, he glanced up towards Sarah. She stood, her back to the windows and met his gaze. Shaking, pressed a hand to her mouth, and let a tear fall from her eye. She shook her head, and mouthed _'I'm s__orry.' _Before turning on her heel, and leaving the emergency room.

He stared at the doors for what seemed like hours before finally crossing to the desk. 'Is there anything that I need to do tonight?' He asked the nurse sitting behind the counter. Looking at him, she shook her head. And said in a kind voice: 'Not tonight. Anything that needs done can wait until tomorrow.' With that, he turned and walked out the same doors Sarah had just escaped through moments before.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry! But had to do it! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: And here you go! Still sad, but it gets better! So, stick with me?**

**Update: **_9/21/2014_

* * *

><p>Dudley woke up the next morning and reached to the left of him. Forgetting, for just a moment why that side of the bed was cold. He forgot that the one person in his life, the one he could be completely honest with, the one that made the sun shine when it rained; that she was gone. He forgot that his daughter was now going to have to grow up without a mother. He forgot that his wife died.<p>

And then, he remembered.

He lay in bed, feeling his heart break, wondering if the pain of losing the woman you loved would ever stop. Turning his head, he looked out the window. His gaze locked on a glass rainbow, that let sun rays hit it and leave impressions on the wall. One of the things that Michelle had bought. To make their house a home. He thought it was one of the silliest things they had ever bought. At that moment though, he loved it. He loved everything Michelle coaxed him into buying. Looking around the room, he saw everything that belonged to her. The white wicker chair in the corner, with the book _Jane Eyre_ sitting in the seat. The collection of perfume bottles sitting neatly on the top of her dresser. The giant stuffed pig in the corner she bought when he told her the story of his encounter with Hagrid.

He still heard her voice when she gave it to him. _'Don't let it bother you dear! Hagrid didn't really mean it. And I bet you were cute with a piggy tail anyways.'_ Her laughter, and brilliant smile when she looked at him, made him smile. So they kept the ugly pig.

He lay there and thought of the things he and Michelle had picked out together for their house. From the furniture to the paintings on the wall. He turned his head to the side, and let a tear slide down his cheek. 'How am I supposed to just get up, get dressed, and keep going? Like nothing happened?' He asked himself. Turning on his side, he let his eyes drift shut. And saw his daughters face smiling at him. And felt like worse kind on person possible. He might have lost his wife, the woman he loved more then anyother. But someone else in his very house lost her mother. She shouldn't lose her father to a bottomless pit of depression. Rayelle needed him.

Sitting up, he rubbed at his tired eyes, and heard the baby down the hall begin her morning fuss. Taking a deep breath, he swung his legs out of bed, and silently walked towards the nursery. Standing in the doorway, he watched his daughter, the spitting image of Michelle, sit up. Yawning, the little girl cried out for her mom. Closing his eyes for just a moment, Dudley wished it the other way around. That he was the one who was in the car, not Michelle. Rayelle needs her mother. Before he could spend too much time dwelling on that thought, he stepped into his daughters room, 'Morning babygirl.'

'Daddy. Where my mummy?' She asked. How did he tell her that her mother died? How does someone explain to a two year old that it will be a long while before they see their mother again? He closed his eyes, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Clearing his throat, he felt a small hand touch his cheek. 'Mummy go bye-bye?' She asked in a small voice, her lower lip quivering.

Tears formed in Dudleys eyes as he met his childs gaze. Nodding his head, he hugged her close. 'Mummy go bye-bye.' He settled her on her feet, and gently pushed her towards the door. 'Go potty, babygirl.'

Standing in the hall, Dudley waited for her to do what she had to do. When she was done, he carried her down the stairs, and settled her in her highchair. He pured her some cereal and after peeling a banana, handed that to her as well. Turning towards the sink, he began filling a pot to make coffee, when he heard her giggle. Turning his head, he saw a spoon rising in the air and heard his daughter clap her hands.

Taking a deep breath, he smiled at her. 'Good job!' Crossing to the fridge, he rested his head against it, and groaned. _'What am I going to do with a magical daughter?!'_

* * *

><p><strong>4 days later.<strong>

'And though your body has left this world, you will always be remembered by those who you loved. For you made an impact on their lives that no one else could.' Dudley let the tears fall freely as the Minister finished his speech. One hand held Rayelles little one, while the other held a red rose. After laying the rose on his wifes coffin, he looked down at his daughter and saw her staring at the coffin. A small frown on her face.

Laying a hand against the solid wood, her little voice floated up to Dudley. 'Bye-bye momma. I love you!' She looked up at her father and her bottom lip stared to quiver. Picking her up, Dudley held her close, and shut his eyes. He laid a hand on her coffin, knowing that this was the last time that his little family would be close, physically. Sniffling, he turned and headed home.

* * *

><p><strong>May 2008.<strong>

It had been a long month for Dudley. Adjusting to being a single father, and living life without his wife was the hardest thing he had ever had to do. The only thing that kept him going was knowing that his daughter needed him. He sat, a cup of coffee on the table in front of him, one morning waiting for Rayelle to wake up. He thought back to the week before, and his mothers reaction to his two-year old antics. His parents had insisted on watching Rayelle while he was at work. They didn't know until Tuesday of last week that Michelle had been a witch. And they probably would have never known, if it wasn't for their granddaughter. She was being her loud, energetic self, and had simply annoyed Petunia to the point that Rayelle was to take an early nap. And Rayelle _did not_ like the idea of napping before she was ready. He got called out of work to go 'rescue' them from his daughter.

_Flashback._

When he arrived at his mothers house, he let himself. And saw his mother collapsed in a wingback chair, fanning her face. She looked up when he entered, 'She's in the kitchen. I have no idea _what_ she is doing!'

With a slight frown on Dudleys face, 'You left her, a two year old, alone in the kitchen?!' He asked, his voice filled with outrage. He crossed the hall and entered the kitchen to see his daughter on the floor playing with a flower. As he stood watching, he saw her face light up in a small smile, and heard the musical sound of her laughter. Walking closer, he watched as the fingers on her right hand twitched, making the petals of a rose turn different shades of red, pink and purple. She giggled when she saw her father.

'Look daddy! Pwetty!' She cried.

Smiling, he scooped her up, and said, 'That is pretty! But you, my dear,' he dropped a kiss to her nose before saying: 'Are much prettier!' Holding her, he walked into the sitting room. Looking at his mother, he resisted the urge to yell, knowing it would only make Rayelle upset. 'Mother. Just so you know, your granddaughter is a witch; just like her mother was. And just like Harry is.' He had the satisfaction of watching her gasp, and hold a hand to her mouth. 'And we are leaving. I'll find another sitter for her.'

With that, he turned on his heel. After letting the door slam shut, and buckling Rayelle into her car seat, he slid behind the wheel of his Volvo. 'Gramma mad?'

'Don't worry babygirl.' Looking at his daughter in the rearview mirrow, Dudley smiled, 'Grandma isn't mad at you.'

_'What am I going to do now?'_

* * *

><p><strong>June 2008.<strong>

'So, George.' Harry began, sitting across from his brother-in-law at the Leaky Cauldron. 'Have you heard anything else from Michelle Creevy?' Leaning back in his chair, he looked at the man.

'Nope, not for, oh jeez...' Tilting his head, George narrowed his eyes, thinking. 'It's been at least two years. I haven't seen her since, - no Fred. That's not for eating.' Reaching over, he gently pulled a chocolate frog card out of his three year olds mouth. Shaking his head, he looked back at Harry. 'I haven't seen or heard from her since that one day I told you about. It's really weird, she said she'd owl you.' He shook his head again, and asked, 'Never got one from her?'

Shaking his head, Harry glanced at his daughter. 'Nope, nothing. I wonder what she had wanted.' Running a hand over his daughters red hair, he let out a quiet laugh.

'What's so funny?'

'Ten years ago, I never imagined my life was calm enough to be able to just sit, and eat lunch with a friend, and our kids. _Kids!_' Laughing, he looked from Fred, to Lily, and grinned.

'Nope.' With a laugh, George took a drink or his butterbeer, before grinning. 'I still can't believe Ron has children!'

'Don't I know it.' Glancing at his watch, Harry stood and stretched. 'Ready to go home, Lily-pie?' His only response was her straight red hair flying when she shook her head no.

'Any luck with her showing?' George asked of the little girl.

'None.' Harry looked at his small daughter, with a small smile. 'But it doesn't matter. Even if she turns out to be a squib, me and Gin will still love her.' Scooping up his little girl, he tossed her into the air, letting her giggles fill the dimly lit room. Smiling at George and little Fred, Harry tossed money on the table and said goodbye.

He had almost reached the door, when he heard: 'Harry! I can owl her. See what's up.' Nodding his head in thanks, Harry held tight to his daughter, and spun on the spot.

* * *

><p><strong>July 2008.<strong>

Dudley and Rayelle sat at the table eating turkey sandwhiches for lunch when the owl came. Frowning, he crossed to the window and let the brown bird in. After taking the letter off the owls leg, he stood there wondering. No one had sent them any owl post since Michelle. Shaking his head, he crossed to the table and sat down. Running the letter through his fingers, he toyed with the corners before turning to his daughter. 'You expecting anything?'

Giggling, Rayelle clapped her hands together, 'Owl!'

'That's right dear. An owl. No clue who it'd be from though.' Turning the envelope in his hands, he lifted the corners, and pulled out a sheat of parchment:

_'Dear Michelle,'_

Gasping, Dudley looked away from the letter, 'Of course it's for Michelle.' Taking a deep breath, he shot a look to the little girl across from him. 'I can do this!' Turning back to the letter, he read on:

_'Hey! So, I know we haven't spoken since that day in the shop forever ago.. but I just got to thinking back to that time. Did you ever send that owl? I had lunch with him today, and we talked about you a bit. He's mad curious about the whole thing. I still stand by not wanting to be the one to explain the entire situation. I understand you said he's changed, but one can never be so sure. (No offense Shelly!)_

_Anyways, yeah. So what actually happened to the whole 'let's do lunch, bring the kids and wife?!' Horrible woman! Taunting me with delicious Creevy food, then letting me starve! I know Angelina would love to see you again. Anyway, say hello to your husband, and ask if he still remembers me! Ha._

_- George.'_

Softly, Dudley set the letter on the table, and rubbed a hand against his jaw. Looking at his daughter, he pinched the bridge of his nose, 'I lied. I can't do this.' Rubbing his eyes with the thumb and middle finger of his left hand, he let out a loud breath.

'Mama has fwens!'

'You're right.' Opening his eyes, Dudley gave a weak smile to his daughter. 'Mommy does have friends. And they deserve to know what happened.' Reaching across the table, he pulled a notebook and pen towards him, 'Wish me luck.'

'Luck daddy!'

Chuckling softly, Dudley took the cap off his pen, and began to write:

_'George,_

_Well, this is weird on my part. My name is Dudley. I'm the one who married Michelle. The reason that I'm writing instead of Michelle, is because she, well..' _Pausing, Dudley frowned, before crossing out the last twowords that he had written. _'a few months back, there was a car accident. Michelle was involved, and didn't make it. I didn't know that the two of you were friends, or I would have found a way to get in touch with you before._

_Also, I don't think I've ever met anyone named George. Have I?_

_- Dudley.'_

Once finished with his response, and after he looked it over a few times, he folded it in half, and gave a final nod. Standing, he crossed to the owl still standing on the counter, and gently tied it to the birds leg. He held the door open for the bird, and after it left, he glanced at his daughter. 'Think I should have rewrote it? Considering I had a cross out?'

Nodding her head, Rayelle smiled at him. 'Yep!'

Laughing, Dudley crossed to her, and scooped her into his arms. 'What do you know?' He asked, tickling her sides, 'You can't even write your name yet.' Listening to the sound of his baby giggle, he looked out the window and thought of the man who wrote to his wife. _Who is George?!_

* * *

><p>Humming under her breath, Angelina Weasley turned the taps in her kitchen, and let the water fill the sink in the corner. After adding soap, with the aid of her wand, she turned towards the table and began to gather the dishes left over from dinner. Once the sink was filled to a certain level, she turned off the taps, and dipped the first plate in.<p>

She was halfway through the pile of dishes, when she heard a soft tapping on one of the windows behind her. Turning, she wiped her hands on her apron, and crossed to let her husbands owl in. Smiling, she untied the letter from his offered leg, and after setting it on the counter out of reach, she filled a glass and held it out to the bird.

Walking into the living room, she saw her husband and six year old, Roxanne seated across from each other, with the coffee table in between. Setting on the table, was the ending of their Wizards Chess game. 'You've got a letter, dear. It's on the counter in the kitchen.' Settling on an adjacent loveseat, Angelina tucked her legs underneath her, and smiled at the two sitting before her.

Glancing up, George smiled at his wife, and nodded. 'Thanks.' A mischeivious smirk settled on his face, and he winked at his daughter, before saying, 'Queen to E5. That's game my love.'

Shaking her head, the small child smiled, 'No daddy. Look!' She pointed to the board and giggled. 'Knight to E5. Now it's game!' Wrinkling her nose, she watched as her fathers queen silently walked off the board, her head hung in defeat.

Laughing at her husbands scowl, Angelina held her arms open to her oldest child, 'See, aren't you glad uncle Ron taught you how to play?'

Sticking his tounge out at the two women in his life, George laughed. 'I'm gonna see what the letter is about, then take Fred out to ride his bike. He's my favorite you know.' He called over his shoulder as he left the room.

Laughing, Roxanne curled up next to her mother, and shook her head again. 'He always says that when he loses.' Giggling, the tanned child looked at her mom. 'I know he lets me win most the time.'

In the kitchen, George poured himself a glass of lemonade and grabbed the letter. Settling down at the table, he slid a finger under the seal, and unfoled the lined paper. Sitting back in his chair, he read the letter. And a frown appeared on his face. 'No.' He whispered, he voice filled with grief. Seeing movement in the doorway, he glanced up to see his wife.

'George?' She softly said, 'Is everything all right?'

Standing suddenly, George crossed to her, and pulled her into his arms. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he buried his nose in her hair, and inhaled. For a brief second after he read the letter, he had closed his eyes. And in the second, his mind played a trick on him. Instead of it saying that Michelle, a good person and friend, had died, it had read that his Angelina had died. Tightening his hold for just a second longer, he sighed and stepped back.

Trailing his fingers down the woman he loves cheek, he tucked a loose hair behind her ear. 'I just got news that a friend died. A few months back.' He said in a distressed voice.

'Oh, George.' Angelina lay a hand on his arm, 'I'm sorry.' She left her condolences at that. They had both lost many people in there young lives, and over the years they had learned that words can't always help someone. But giving them your support, and love can.

'It was her husband who owl'd me. I sent her a letter, and he sent one back.' Looking into her eyes, he shrugged, 'I don't know what to say to him Angie. Somehow saying: _I'm sorry your wife died._ Well.. that doesn't really seem like a good response.'

Crossing to the counter, Angelina poured him a shot of firewhiskey. Holding out her hand, she offered him the glass, and nodded towards the table. 'Tell me about your friend.'

So he did. He started from when Michelle came into the shop a few years ago. About how she was supposed to write Harry, because turns out she married his cousin. And now Dudley wrote him back and told him the she died in a car accident months previous. Closing her eyes, Angelina held back a cry. She knew Michelle. They had worked together breifly, back when her and George and first gotten together. Knowing her husband needed to borrow some of her strength right now though, she took a deep breath before saying:

'Sleep on it, dear. It'll come to you.' As he got up to walk away, she lay a hand in the crook of his elbow, and softly said, 'You need to tell Harry. I know you didn't want to get involved, but I think you have to. Harry and Dudley are cousins. Even if they don't talk anymore, he should know.'

Frowning at the words, George nodded and sighed. 'You're right. As always.' Dropping a kiss to her temple, he said, 'Think I'm gonna pop over real quick. This way I don't just sit and think about it.'

Smiling her encouragment, Angelina blew him a kiss. 'You got this. I'll be here when you return.'

'I know.' Smiling at her, he gave a quick 'Thanks.' Before spinning on the spot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's still kind of sad, I know. But I'm working on making it happy again! Stick with me? (:**

**-Lorrinda**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Updated: **_9/21/14_

* * *

><p>Ginny and Lily were upstairs, finishing up bath time when a 'pop' sounded from outside. Grabbing a towel, she wrapped up her only daughter, and quickly headed for the stairs, just as the sound of running footsteps echoed up to her. Reaching the landing, she saw six year old James stand on tip toe, and look out the front window. 'It's uncle George!'<p>

'Go ahead and open the door, James.'

The little boy swung the front door open, and grinned at the man standing on his porch, 'Hiya!'

'Hey, Jamie.' Running a hand through the boys hair, George looked up the stairs at his sister. 'Is Harry home?'

Nodding her head, Ginny frowned, and walked down the stairs towards her brother. 'Yeah. He's out back with Albus. What's the matter George?'

Shaking his head, George glanced at the children around them. 'Later?'

Ginny met his gaze, and saw the grief that still clouded his normally laughing, blue eyes, and nodded her head. 'Go ahead and go on back.'

o ~ O ~ o

Walking through the house, George smiled and looked at the home his youngest sibling, and only sister created with her husband. He paused in the kitchen, and grinned at the drawings on the fridge, they were nothing more then scribbles and dots done in bright colors, but that didn't stop Ginny from showing off Lilys talent.

Pushing open the back door, he silently stood on the back porch and watched the dark haired man crouch next his miniature. Albus was the spitting image of Harry, in a childs body. He had messy, black hair, and bright green eyes. He was too far away to hear what they were talking about, but not to far that he missed the giggle the four year old little boy let out.

Smiling, he left the porch and called out: 'Hey.'

'Hey George.' Harry stood, and after brushing his hands together, did he look at his brother-in-laws face. He saw the same thing as his wife, saddness in the usually happy mans eyes. 'What's going on?'

'Can we talk?'

'Sure. Al?' Turning to his youngest son, Harry nodded towards the house, 'Go see if your mom needs any help with snack.' After the boy raced inside, Harry and George began a slow walk around the outside of the house. 'Are you okay?'

After letting out a long sigh, George nodded. 'In a matter of speaking. Physically, yes.' Running a hand through his hair, the man with the red hair said, 'Okay. I don't know how you're going to take this, so I'm just going to get it all out there. Okay?' When Harry nodded, he continued. 'Okay. Here's the thing. A couple years ago, when Michelle came to the shop, she actually had a purpose. And it was for more then just catching up. She wanted to know how to get ahold of you.

See, I guess back a bit before that, she got married. To your cousin, Dudley.' When Harry opened his mouth to speak, George held up a finger. 'Let me get this out. Please?! Anyway. She wanted for you and Dudley to reconnect. I guess he regrets treating you the way he did. Well, I wrote to her early this morning. Remember, I told you I would? She didn't respond back. Dudley did.'

'Oh. I bet he was real pleased. Some other man writting to his wife.' Snorting, Harry sat on one of the front porch steps. 'What did he have to say?'

'Uh... that Michelle died. Back in April. Car accident.'

'Shit.' Running a hand through his black hair, Harry looked at the man standing up before him. 'I'm sorry man.'

Tucking his fingers in his front pockets, George nodded, and sat down. 'I'm sorry I didn't mention the whole, Dudley and Michelle being married thing before now. It's just.. I knew how hard growing up with the Dursleys was. And I didn't want to mention it.'

Giving a small nod, Harry replied, 'You're fine. I get why you didn't mention it. But you don't have to worry. That part of my life helped make me who I am. I don't shy away from it.' Running a hand down his face, Harry looked at sky and sighed. 'I feel bad that his wife passed away. But I haven't seen, much less spoken with him since that night I left for the Burrow.'

'I know what you mean.' Shrugging, George stood, 'I just thought you should know.'

'Thanks.' Getting to his feet also, Harry rubbed at his cheek. 'You want some coffee or something?'

Shaking his head, George gave a small smile. 'No thanks. I'm going to go home, and kiss my wife.'

o ~ O ~ o

Harry stood on the porch for nearly an hour, watching the sky fade from a brilliant blue to mix of bright pinks and dark purples. He watched as the houses around his closed the doors, and turned on the lights. He watched as two cats chased each other in the street, each seeking dominance. He continued watching, and thinking, until he felt a small hand slip into his larger one.

Looking down at the hand, he saw pale skin covered with soft freckles. 'Gin.' Sighing, he closed his eyes, and pulled her into a hug.

Wrapping her arms around the man, Ginny softly whispered words of nothing to him, as she would one of the children when they woke upset in the middle of the night. She held the man she married in her arms, and smiled softly. She'd been in love with this boy since she was eleven. And if there is one thing she's learned in that amount of time, it's that, when he's ready to talk, he will.

'I love you.' Harry whispered in her ear, before pulling back, and framing her face with his hands. 'I don't tell you nearly enough.'

'Harry.' Laying her hands against his chest, she smiled softly at him. 'I know. You tell me plently.'

'What if I didn't though.' Shaking his head, he slowly sat down on the porch, and pulled her down alongside him. 'What if I didn't and then something happened. How could I live with myself.'

Placing a hand along his face, Ginny gently pressed until he turned to look at her. 'But I know. You tell me everyday. And I feel your love every moment.'

Turning his head, Harry placed a kiss to the palm of her hand. 'I don't know what to do, Gin.'

'About what?'

'Dudley. His wife died. And I haven't seen him in years.' Letting out a low sigh, Harry looked at her, 'Hell, I didn't even know that he was married. How am I supposed to offer my sympathies when I don't even know him.'

'You'll figure it out, Harry.' Leaning against the man beside her, Ginny lay her head on his shoulder, and linked their fingers together. 'Just.. listen to your heart.' Tilting her head to look at him, she said, 'It might take you a few days, to figure out what's right for you to do. But you'll get there.' Smiling, she ran a hand through his hair, 'You're a good man, Harry. And you've told me before that if you had the chance to know Dudley, that you would try. Maybe this is your chance.'

Pulling her closer, Harry smiled and leaned in to gently kiss her. 'I know. I just - I need to think. Thank you, though. You always calm my mind.'

* * *

><p>After getting Rayelle settled for the night, Dudley grabbed a beer from the fridge, and made himself comfortable in front of the television. He leaned back in his chair, and popped the top of his can. Just as he went to take his first drink, a soft tapping sounded on the living room window. Slowly, he rolled his head, and saw the same owl from earlier settled on the sill.<p>

Opening the window, the bird flew inside, and landed gracefully on the coffee table. Sitting down in front of it, he reached for the note tied to the extended leg. Sitting back, he stared at the bird. 'From the mysterious George, huh?' When all he got was a soft 'hoot' in response, he opened the letter, and began to read.

_'Dudley._

_I am so, so very sorry to hear about Michelle. She was, without a doubt, one of a kind. One of the sweetest women I ever have had the opportunity to meet. She was a few years behind me at Hogwarts. I realized that you have no idea who I am, so allow me to introduce myself, in a matter of speaking. My name is George Weasley. We've met actually. It was years back. I was in a car, I think you were twelve, outside Harrys bedroom window. Anyways, I met your wife when she spent the summer working at my shop in Diagon Alley, it was about.. seven or eight years ago. I know that a simple 'I'm sorry' doesn't even begin to help the pain of losing someone you love. Back in '97, my twin brother, Fred, was killed during the war. So trust me when I say, I understand what you're going through. If you ever need anyone to talk to, I am more then willing to listen._

_I also feel as though I should tell you that my brother-in-law is Harry Potter. And I told him today. About how years ago, right after you and Shelly had gotten married, she came by the shop. Wanting to get into contact with him. I told him about her passing. I don't know when, or even if he will contact you. It's up to him. But I wanted you to know that he knows. _

_- George.'_

Leaning back in his chair, Dudley frowned at the paper in his hands. Reaching for his beer, he thought back to the summer he turned twelve. He remembered the flying car. He also remembered the Weasleys. He just couldn't remember all of their names. Laughing, he set the letter down and glanced at a picture of Rayelle and him that sat on the mantle. 'I wonder what type of things Rayelle is going to get into.' Standing he stretched, and started turning off the lights, before remembering the owl.

'Oh. I've got an owl. So.. er.. you can go?' The bird gave a small 'hoot' before flying out the window the way it came. After the bird left, Dudley threw his can away, and made his way up to his room. As he changed he thought of his childhood. And how he treated Harry. When he lay down in his bed, he thought of the people that were still present in his life. The only constant contact with another human he had was his daughter. Knowing that no matter what, he would always be there for her. He made a vow, that night laying there, that he would always support her with anything that came her way. Smiling, he turned over and beat his pillow into a better position. Closing his eyes, he silently hoped that she would be accepted into Hogwarts when she turned eleven.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And, this story has the setup it needed! Hope you guys (& gals) are enjoying! **

**-Lorrinda**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to: **blue luver5000**, **lifestruckmagic**, and **xxwinterbeautyxx**. You guys are awesome! And I'm glad you're enjoying it so far!**

**Update: **_9/21/14_

* * *

><p><strong>August 2008.<strong>

As the weeks passed Dudley struggled with his response to Georges letter. He tried to reply, but everytime he sat down and started to write, his mind would completely blank out. As the time passed though, he started to get this feeling in his gut. And it was telling him to man up, and do it already. So middle of August, he sat down with a pen and paper, and wrote.

_'George._

_First. Let me apologize. It took me so long to figure out what to say to you. So, I figure I can start with: I do remember you! And the flying car... the main thing I remember though, was my father complaining for weeks about it. How 'you' people shouldn't be allowed automobiles. His views, not mine. _

_You mentioned knowing Michelle back when she was in school. Would you be willing to tell me about what you know from her time there? I know the basics. Who her friends were, her favorite professors, that sort of thing. But anything you could tell me, I'd appreciate. I know who she was as an adult. But not as a child, or a teenager. I never really got the chance to find out. I haven't spoken with her brother since she passed away, and the people she hung out with while in school have kind of stopped visiting since then. But I'd like to know anything really. That way as our daughter, Rayelle, grows up, I can tell her things about her mom. If you're not comfortable though, that's fine! _

_- Dudley.'_

As soon as the letter was finished, he tied it to Olives leg, and sent her on her way. Walking back into the living room, he found his daughter playing with her building blocks. She was making a tower, which was already at least twice the height as her. Furrowing his brow, he watched her pick up a blue block. He watched her narrow her eyes, and purse her lips, and make the block levitate to the top of the tower. With a shake of his head, he fully stepped into the room. 'Wow. Look at how tall that is!'

Grinning, the little girl spun around. She clapped her pudgy hands together, and pointed at the tower, 'Look daddy! I make it tall!'

'I see it!' Sitting on the floor next to her, he grinned, 'It's wonderful, dear.' Watching her play, he tried to think back to when he was a toddler. Trying to remember if Harry had done anything this magical at two. With a frown, he though of what he knew of Harry and his parents. And how,, even though he was barely one, he had witnessed his mother being murdered. That surely must have put a barrier in his way until he got older.

Grabbing the remote off the couch, he turned on the television, and flipped to a local news channel. The reporter, a pretty blonde with a strange name, was just begining to give a warning on an escaped prisoner that had broken out of prison. The prisoner, Theodore Nott, had apparently been spotted in a nearby county. And had somehow gotten his hands on a gun. Shaking his head, Dudley turned the television off, and realized that he and his daughter lived in a dangerous world.

Leaning against the couch, Dudley watched and encouraged his daughter until she ran out of blocks. The tower, which stood in a perfectly straight line, was about a foot from the ceiling. 'Now what?' Dudley asked. He watched on as Rayelle blinked, and began to clap her hands. Looking back to the tower, he saw that she had changed the entire block tower to purple. She kicked at the bottom block, causing the tower to come crashing down around them.

'Fun daddy. Wanna pay?' Bouncing on her feet, his little girl smiled up at him. Nodding his head in agreement, Dudley moved closer to her:

'Are we going to make another tower?'

Shaking her head, Rayelle smiled. 'House.'

For the next two hours Dudley sat in the living room with his little girl. Watching her dimples flash when she laughed, and the way her eyebrows would straighten when she would concentrate. Just like her mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, in Hogsmead.<strong>

Harry was running late. He was supposed to be meeting his two best friends at the Hogshead for lunch, but got caught up with a loose end of his current case. Theodore Nott. He and Nott had attended Hogwarts together; they were in the same year. But different houses. Harry had been in Gryffindor, while Nott had been in Slytherin. Lions and snakes don't play well together though, so they were not exactly friends.

Walking into the dusty bar, Harry stood in the doorway. Letting the sun come in from behind him, he stood there long enough for his eyes to adjust. When they did, he realized that though he was late, his friends were even later. Crossing to a bunch of tables that were gathered in the back corner, Harry chose the one that had the least amount of sticky substances on the top. No sooner had he sat down when the door opened again. This time a red head entered the bar though. He was tall, narrowly built, and had a face full of freckles.

'Harry.' Crossing to his friend, the red head grinned, ''Ello mate.' Pulling out a chair, he sat down and stretched his legs out in front of him. 'How's your day?'

Running a hand down his face, Harry groaned. 'I don't want to talk about it. I had to deal with a bunch of Slytherins today.'

'Ew.' Rubbing a hand against his stomach, Ron whined, 'I wish 'Mione would hurry. I'm starved.' Looking over his shoulder, Ron glanced at the door and frowned, 'Hey. Did you hear who the Cannons drafted? Doge.'

'Really? Why?!'

The pair spent the next ten minutes discussing Quidditch while they waited for the third member of the 'Golden Trio'. When she did finally arrive, she wrinkled her nose as she sat. 'I don't know why you guys always choose to eat here.' Looking around, she frowned. 'It's absolutely disgusting!' She placed her handbag on the floor, and sighed.

'C'mon, 'Mione.' Her husband smiled at her, and leaned back in his chair. Wagging his eyebrows at her, he tilted his chair back onto its hind legs, and let his smile turned into a grin, 'You know that old Abe will serve us anything we ask for!'

'Yes. And that would be more then an acceptable excuse,' she paused, and looked at him. Raising her eyebrows, she smiled sweetly. 'If we were still in school, Ronald!' Muttering an incantation under her breath, she watched as the legs of Rons chair broke. 'Tsk tsk. Darling, didn't your mother ever tell you to keep all four on the ground?'

Ron pulled himself off the ground, his cheeks bright with embarrassment. Glaring at his friend, who was currently doubled up in laughter, he muttered a quick '_Reparo_' before going to the bar for three butterbeers. When he came back, he handed one to Harry with a glare. And slid the one meant for Hermione across the table to her.

'Thanks baby.' She took a drink, and had the satisfaction of watching his ears turn red beneath the fringe of his hair. Smiling behind her glass, she looked towards Harry. 'Have you had any luck with Nott?' When he shook his head, she raised an eyebrown at him. 'Well have you interviewed everyone?'

Setting his drink down, Harry jerked his shoulder. 'You know, becoming an Auror. I imagined it to be more like how our adverntures in school were. Ya know. Chasing down bad guys all the time, sneaking into places we shouldn't be, get-'

'Almost getting ourselves _expelled!_ On more then one occasion I might add.' Hermione said, with a huff.

Grinning Ron and Harry looked at eachother. 'Priorities.'

'What was that Ronald?'

Shooting his wife a quick glance, he cleared his throat, 'Uh.. I was just saying.. priorities. You know... who hasn't Harry interviewed that could be considered a priority?' He let his voice trail off, and gave a careful shrug.

'A lot of his friends are currently staying in Azkaban, that's the thing.' Shaking his head, Harry ran an impatient hand through his hair. 'You'd think he would have left _some_ sort of trail. I mean, he was a _Slytherin!_' Ron snorted into his glass.

'Really.' Shaking her head, Hermione closed her eyes. 'Can't we get past the school yard bigotry?' When both boys shook their heads no, she sighed. 'Fine. What about Malfoy? They were friends in school. He might know something.'

Nodding his head, Harry picked up his bottle of butterbeer, and gave her a mock toast. 'Tried it. Got no where.' Rubbing his forehead, Harry sighed. 'He claims that he hasn't seen him since right around the end of the war.'

Ron looked at him like he was daft, 'And you believe him? I mean, this _is_ Malfoy we're talking about here. As in Draco bloody Malfoy!'

'I'll admit, at first I was a little skeptical.' Harry looked at the pair of them, and shrugged. 'But that was just until this little boy, about two, three years old, came out. Malfoy picked him and looked at me. Said that those days are behind him. He wants a better life for his kid.'

'Let me repeat myself: And you believe him?!'

'It is completely possible that people can change Ron.' Hermione said, a thoughtful look on his face. 'And I believe it. Remember how you said you thought Malfoy was about to back out of the Dumbledore thing? I've never fully believed he was one hundred percent evil. I think he was just a big mommas boy. And he wanted to protect her. My research has shown that Narcissa never joined ranks with the Death Eaters.'

'Really?' Harry leaned forward, 'I never knew that.'

'Think about, her son, husband, _and_ sister were all involved. We all just kind of assumed that she was too.'

'Huh.' Sitting back in his chair, Harry thought about what she said.

'It's Draco Malfoy though!' Ron banged his fist off the table, and looked at Harry.

'Ron. He offered to take a dose of Vetriserum.' Harry paused, thinkiing. 'Why would he willingly go in for questioning, and take a truth potion, if he knew anything.'

'I - well - maybe you're right.' With a sigh, Ron stood up, 'I still don't like him though.' After glancing over his shoulder, 'I'm gonna go order, what do you want?'

* * *

><p>After Dudley put Rayelle to bed that night, he sat in the living room, and flipped to the news. Towards the end of the program the reported informed him that the 'escaped prisoner' had been caught earlier that afternoon. Apparently he walked into a little pub up the coast. Decided on a bit on lunch, and ran into two cops and a lawyer. They took him into custoday and had him booked before dinner time. 'At least that's one less psycho out there.' Dudley muttered as he stood. Flicking off the television, he walked to his room.<p>

After he changed, and crawled into bed, he heard a soft thud agaisnt his window. Turning on the bedside light, he quickly crossed and let Olive in. After he untied the letter, the owl crossed the room to drink from his water glass. 'Help yourself.'

Opening the letter, he saw that it was short and to the point.

'_Dudley. _

_If you want to meet sometime. I'm game._

_- George._

_Oh yeah. And I'll leave the tounge toffee at home. Promise._'

Frowning, Dudley read the last line again. Tounge toffee? Then he remembered. The Weasley clan showing up through the fireplace. Harry leaving. The horrible diet his mother had him on. The candy that had fallen to the floor. Then his giant tounge. He sat down on the edge of his bed and laughed. He had forgotten all about that. Thinking back, he started to remember all the magic from his childhood he had forgotten. Like the snake incident at the zoo. All the letters that kept showing up for Harry when they were eleven. He chuckled when he thought about the 'Marge Incident'. And shuddered when he thought about the dementors when he was fifteen.

Drifting off to sleep, Dudley tried to remember every magical thing that he had witnessed while living with Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So.. what are your thoughts. I know, kind of short. But hang with me?!**

**-Lorrinda**

* * *

><p>,<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I think this chapter might actually be the longest one yet! There's some emotional stuff with Dudley, but nothing too much! So I'm hoping for a happy kind of chapter.. I mean there will be little people running around, which is always fun?! Anyways, thanks to: **Jannice Sace**,** xxwinterbeautyxx**, and to **Blue Luver5000**! You guys are way to awesome!**

**Update: **_10__/5/14_

* * *

><p>Dudley woke earlier then usual the next morning. When he normally woke up, he was quick to get up, get Rayelle ready and out the door. But that morning, he rolled onto his side, and looked at the picture of him and his wife. It was across the room, sitting on a side table, but the smile on Michelles face was bright enough, and the twinkle in her eyes sparkled enough, that he could see from his position on the bed. <em>'I just need to do it. As soon as I get up. Send George a message. Meet up with him, learn what I can. That way, when Rayelle gets older I'll be ableto tell her stuff about her mother.'<em> Sighing, he closed his eyes.

After laying in bed far longer then he normally would, Dudley yawned, and rolled to his feet. Shivering as his feet touched the cold wooden floor, he stretched while sofly walking towards the bathroom. Pausing silently outside of his daughters room, he opened the door and looked in on her sleeping form. She spent the first night in her toddler bed last night, and he gave a small smile seeing her tucked under her light blue blanket. One hand curled into a fist next to her round cheek.

Leaving her door open, he walked into the bathroom, and turned the hot water knob on the shower. Pulling off his shirt, he glanced into the bathroom mirror. Wiping off the condensation the steam was quickly making, he looked at his reflection with a frown. _'I need a shave.'_ Grabbing his razor, he made quick work of the stubble growing on his face before jumping into the shower.

'Ow!' Muttering under his breath, Dudley hopped from foot-to-foot let out a few choice curse words. Extending his hand, he felt the water, and after he deemed it safe, he stepped back under the spray. Running his hands down his wet face, he frowned. _How did one go about inviting over a wizard, for tea?_

o ~ O ~ o

After pulling on a dark three piece suit, Dudley jogged down the stairs. Once reaching the kitchen he crossed to the counter to flip the switch on his coffee pot. Hearing the morning sounds of coffee brewing made him smile. Grabbing his notebook, and the nearest pen he quickly wrote out:

_'George.  
><em>

_I've got to work until about four this evening. You're more then welcome to join me and Rayelle for dinner. It'll probably be closer to five. I can't promise anything spectacular, it'll be something my two-year old will eat. If you could, let me know before noon if you can make it?  
><em>

_Dudley.'_

Standing up, Dudley read through his letter before giving a satisfactory nod. 'If I think to much, it'll sound terrible.' Dudley said to the empty room. Looking around his kitchen, he shook his head, and mumbled, 'I need friends.' Folding the paper into a square, he looked at his watch, and realized Rayelle would be waking up any minute.

Taking the stairs two at a time, he hurried to the attic. Pushing open the door, he kept a hand on the knob, allowing his eyes to adjust to the dim light coming through a dusty window in the back. Loking around, he saw Olive, the owl the had belonged to his wife, perched in a back corner. 'Hey, girl.' Dudley softly called to the dark owl. Smiling when he heard the owl soft reply, he walked towards her, 'Can you take this to George?' The owl gave a small 'hoot' before stretching her wings, and flying out an open window. Dudley liked to leave at least one window in the room open at all times, so the bird would be able to roam freely. It considered it a small way of making amends to Harry, even though he didn't have a choice in the owl matter when they were kids. _At least Olive won't have to be kept locked up._

Making his way back down the stairs, Dudley glanced in at his daughter, and saw her sitting up in her bed, rubbing at her eyes. 'Well, hello darling.' Walking towards her, Dudley smiled, 'Do you need to pee?'

Nodding, the little girl crawled out of bed, and ran out her room. Dudley heard her say, 'Yup, mhmm. Gots ta pee!' As she ran down the hall. Follwing down the hall, he leaned against the wall behind him, listened for her flush. Once he heard it, he smiled, _'Nothng hard about this potty training thing.'_ He thought to himself, a smug look on his face.

Following the girl as she ran down the hall, he called out, 'Walk down the stairs!' Wincing slightly, he watched the girl grab the handle, and take slow, even steps down to the first floor. After he settled Rayelle at the table, he handed her a bowl of cereal, and uncapped the milk. Little hands quickly covered the top of the bowl, he saw her dark hair flying as she shook her head.

'No! No, milk.'

'Not even a little bit?' He asked, wiggling the carton at her.

'No!' Rayelle frowned at him, and shook her head again.

'How about in a cuppy then?' When she smiled at him, and nodded her head he let out a sigh. First near disastor of the day averted. Placing her bright pink cup on the table in front of her, Dudley ran a hand through his hair. His normally well behaved two-year old could really through some fits when she wanted too!

After taking a big drink from her plastic cup, Rayelle smiled at him. Unconcerned by the milk dripping down her chin, she asked, 'What we do today?'

'Today? Lets see,' Grabbing a napkin, Dudley wiped her chin, before saying: 'Well today, you have to go to grandmas house. Daycare is closed.'

Smiling, Rayelle clapped her hands together. 'Gamma has kitty!'

'Uh.. yeah. Grandma does have a kitty, but please, _please,_ be nice to the kitty.' Dudley wasn't against pleading when it came to animals. Rayelle loved all things that had four legs, but wasn't always as gentle as she should be. 'Kitties really don't like it when you pull on their tails. Or ears. And they like knowing where there food is, so don't hide it.'

Nodding her head, Rayelle gave him an angelic smile, 'Be nice!' Humming under her breath, the girl finished her cereal in record time.

* * *

><p>'Thanks again mom.' Dudley said, handing over a stuffed diaper bag. 'I really appreciate this. Um.. she's already had breakfast. She should let you know if she needs to use the bathroom, but if not, ask her! She's been pretty good so far though.' Bending down so he and the young girl were eye level, he tapped her on the nose before saying, 'Remember what we we said about the kitty?'<p>

'Be nice!' Smiling at her father, she leaned in to hug him, 'Kitties wike food, and them ears.'

Chuckling, Dudley gave her a squeeze before letting her go and standing up. 'Exactly.'

Turning to Petunia, Rayelle smiled her charming smile, 'Hi.'

'Hello, darling.' Running a hand over her granddaughters curls, she looked at her son, 'I- I do want to be part of her life, Diddykins. Yours too!' Looking at Rayele, she frowned before continuing, 'I do regret the way your father and I treated Harry. Just because of what - no. Not what, but _who_ he was. I swear though, I will _not_ do that to her.'

'Thank you mom.' Leaning in to brush a quick kiss across his mothers cheek, he told his daughter goodbye.

* * *

><p>'What should we do today?' Petunia asked her granddaughter. Standing in doorway to her clean kitchen, Petunia looked around. Spotting her reflection in the side of the toaster, she frowned. Her hair was cut short, only just barely going past her ears. Running a hand through the dark curls, she thought back to when she and her sister were younger, and their curly hair. Looking down at her only grandchild, she smiled. <em>At least someone has curls.<em>

'Kitty?' Rayelle asked, looking past the legs in front of her.

'Oh, darling. The kitty is probably sleeping.' Picking up the small girl, she walked towards the table. 'How about.. we.. color?!'

'Yeah!' Rayelle clapped her hands together.

After sitting her down in a chair, Petunia pulled crayons and a coloring book from a cupboard. She sat next to Rayelle, and watched as she flipped through the book twice before settling on a picture of an elephant balancing on a large ball. 'Wook! A 'phant!'

'Prettiest 'phant I've seen today!' Smiling to herself, she watched the little girl color. Rayelle narrowed her eyes in concentration, and tried so hard to keep the crayon from straying to far out the lines. 'Are you thirsty, baby?'

'I not a baby!' Standing up in her chair, Rayelle reached for the ceiling, and giggled out, 'I is a _big_ girl!'

'Wow! You really are big!' Tickling the girls belly, Petunia scooped the girl up, and hugged her close. 'Sorry I was a mean granny before. I- I, well...'

'It's 'kay! You nice now.' Smiling, Rayelle patted Petunias cheeks with pudgy little hands.

o ~ O ~ o

The day was spent like that; Rayelle being her adorable two-year old self, and Petunia. Well, Petunia was enjoying the perks of being a grandma. At a quarter after four, Dudley pulled up to the curb in front of his parents house. Glancing at the watch, he swore at the time. He was gonna throw some pasta on, and feed George when he came over. It seemed like the right think to do. Right? Shaking his head, Dudley thought that now would be a good time for Michelle. She was the one who was good at being social. Not him. Running a hand through his hair, he decided to just call a pizza place when he got home. _At least the food will be edible._

He was just about to knock, when he heard the sound of his daughters laughter float from behind the house. Stepping off the porch, he walked around the side of the house, and saw a little pool set up between his mothers flower beds. 'Mom?'

Looking up, Petunia startled, 'Diddy? I didn't realize it was four already.' Standing up from her chair pulled into the shade, she glanced around at her usually spotless backyard. Aside from the pool and her chair, there were countless items laying about. Two of her best bath towels lay folded on the porch next to a bottle of sun block, and a pair of baby sunglasses. Around the pool countless water toys lay, and Rayelle still sat in the toddler pool, tiny toy fishes floating around her. 'Come on, baby. Daddy's here.'

Standing up, Rayelle looked at her father, and made big eyes. 'I swim, daddy!'

'I see that.' Turning back to his mother, he watched her scoop out the wet child, and hold her close. 'What happened mom?'

'Huh?' Glancing over her shoulder, Petunia gave a delicate shrug. 'I don't know what you mean. Make sure the latch catches behind you, Diddy.'

Sighing at the old nickname, Dudley followed his mother in the house. After making sure the door did close, he looked around his mothers kitchen. 'Whoa.'

He took in the cookies lying on the table to cool, realizing that his mom and Rayelle must have been baking at some point during the day. Looking at the counter though, he frowned. There was what looked like the yolk of an egg and flour covering most of the counter space. And where there was no flour, there was a stack of bowels piled next to the sink. Running a hand down the back of his neck, he frowned. Looking at his mom, he saw her worrying her lip.

'We, uh, decided to make some cookies before we went swimming.' Petunia said, grabbing a bowel out of a cupboard. Piling a large of amount of cookies in a bowel, she handed it to Dudley before hurrying around the kitchen. Collecting dirty dishes as she went. 'Rayelles clothes and a towel are in the living room. Will you lock the door on your way out? I just really need to get cleaning in here.'

'Do you need any help?' Dudley asked, before looking at his watch. Seeing the big hand pointing to the six, he grimaced. 'Shoot. We have company coming over for diner at five. But I can resche-'

'Absoluetly not.' Petunia, stood up. She had been leaning over the table, wiping it down until he said that. Now she was looking at him with a frown. 'Go. My kitchen, my mess. I'll clean it up.' Looking over her shoulder, she glanced at the clock. 'Now move it! Or your dinner guest will arrive to an empty house.'

* * *

><p>At three minutes to five, Dudley stood pacing in the living room. Rayelle was preoccupied changing the couch different colors; her newest favorite past time. Right now, he watched as it changed between five different shades of blue, feeling his nerves jump with every new color. Blowing out a breath, he looked at his watch. Five o 'clock. Hearing his fireplace crackle, he turned around to see green flames suddenly light, and knew how George Weasley was going to be arriving. Floo.<p>

The sudden flames seemed to be to shocking for Rayelle though. Because she suddenly stopped with the couch, and ran to hide behind his legs. Scooping the small girl up, and stepped closer to the fire place, and gently rubbed her back. 'It's okay. No need to be frightened.' He whispered, just as a small boy, no more then five, came tumbling out.

The boy had bright red hair, and dark brown eyes. Staring at the man before him, he blinked once, twice, and a third time before taking a deep breath, and saying: 'Hi.I'mFred. I'mnamedaftermydadstwin. Buthimdied'foreIwasborn. AndnowI'mhere.' The small boy said, rather fastly. Dudley looked at him, and frowned. 'Whoareyou? Areyounice? Doyouwannapplay?' He asked, focusing his attention on Rayelle.

'Uh.. where's your dad?' Dudley asked. The confusion evident in his tone. When the boy pointed at the fireplace, but remained quiet, Dudley looked at his daughter with raised brows. 'O-okay.'

Looking back at the fire place, he watched as flames appeared again. After a few quiet seconds, another child stepped out. This one with lightly tanned skin, and dark brown hair. 'Fred Weasley! Wait until I tell daddy that you didn't hold my hand!' Glaring at the younger boy in a way only a sister could, she looked around. Seeing Dudley standing to the side, she closed her eyes, 'I'm sorry about him, sir. He can't shut up.'

'Er.. right.' Scratching the back of his head, he questioned the one he could understand. 'Who are you two?'

'I'm Roxy. And this toad is Fred, my little brother.'

Just as Roxy finished introducing her and her brother, flames once again appeared. This time though, it wasn't a child who stepped out, but a tall man. With hair the color as his son. 'Dudley?' He asked, with a raised brow. When Dudley nodded, the man crossed to him, and held out a hand. 'I'm George. It's nice to see you again.' Smiling at the dark haired toddler in Dudleys arms, George said, 'She is a spitting image of her mother!' Glancing at his children, he frowned, 'They get in trouble?'

'Daddddy!' The little girl cried out, 'Fred went through without me!'

'No I didn't!' Kicking out at the girl, Fred shook his head.

'Fred. No kicking. And yes you did.' When he raised his brows, his son shuffled his feet. 'I saw you go through without Roxy.'

'Uh... you see. What had happened was -'

'No excuses.' Shaking his head, George grinned at Dudley. 'The kid has a million excuses for anything. Does me proud. Anyways. Sorry about them tagging along. There mother is a Healer at St. Mungos, and got called in. And even though I've got about half a dozen siblings, they were apparently all busy tonight. So, yeah. Hi.'

'Uh.. hi.' Dudley shook his head, and set Rayelle down. 'Why don't you show them your toys.'

Looking at him, she gasped. 'My couch!'

'Noo! Let the couch be!' He called after her. As soon as she realized she could show the other children her couch, she took off at a run. Sighing, he looked at the two kids in front of him. 'She went right through there. Go ahead.'

'She changing the color of it?' When Dudley only groaned, George laughed. 'Totally normal. Roxy did all the rugs at my moms house. Only hers for some reason.' With a shake of his head, George looked at the man that married his friend. 'So...'

Rolling his shoulders slightly, Dudley stuck his hands in his pockets, and looked at his wifes friends, 'So.' Taking a breath, and asked, 'Ahh... would you like some tea?'

'Thanks.'

o ~ O ~ o

Sitting on the couch, Rayelle lightly ran her small hands over the cushions. 'Watch!' She commanded before turning the pink cushion red, then to blue, she giggled and smiled at the other two.

Roxanne stood in the doorway, watching the small girl with narrowed eyes, 'Are you a with then?' When Rayelle just smiled at her, she looked around the room. 'What's that?' The older girl asked, pointing at the television.

'Tee-bee.' Rayelle replied. Focusing on Fred, she watched him climb onto the coffee table and let out a yell:

'Throw me the quaffle! Hurry!' The boy jumped down, and began running through the room. 'Watch out for the bludger, Roxy!'

Sighing, Roxy shook her head, 'I don't want to play quidditch. Hey,' She turned to Rayelle, who was chasing after her brother. 'What's a 'tee-bee'?'

'Wheeeee!' Rayelle squealed, laughing. Tripping over her shoes, the little girl fell to her knees. 'Ow! Bad shoe!' Closing her eyes, she blinked them off with a smile. 'Good.'

Smiling, Roxy nodded her head. 'You're a witch!' Crossing to the little girl, she helped her stand up. 'You've gots to becareful though, you don't want to get hurt. What's your name?' She asked.

''Ayelle.'

''Ayelle?'

'Noo! 'Ayelle!'

'That's what I said.' Looking at the little girl, she paused. After a moments consideration, she said, 'How about I just call you 'Elle. Okay?'

'Me 'Elle?'

'Yup!'

''Kay!' Clapping her hands together, Rayelle gave a small dance, 'Me 'Elle!'

o ~ O ~ o

Dudley stood at the stove, waiting the kettle to boil and trying to think of something to say to the man at his table. After a few moments of awkward silence, he heard George clear his throat. Turning, he saw the man run a hand through his hair before saying, 'Ah. I really like your house? It's very... matchy?'

Laughing, Dudley turned fully around. 'Thanks. I guess.' Shrugging, he smiled, 'Michelle decorated it. I haven't changed anything yet.'

Looking around, George nodded. 'I believe it. When she working at the store, she always had all these plans on how we should set up the shop. To get the best 'flow'. Whatever that means. Thanks.'

After handing George a mug of the steaming liquid, Dudley sat across from him. 'Yeah. She always was saying that the couch _has_ to be placed center of the room. Same with this table.' Smacking his hand off the surface in front of him, he chuckled. 'Said that she needed to be able to move through the room however she wanted.'

'Sounds like Michelle.' Shaking his head, George sipped his tea. Leaning back in his chair, he looked at the man before him. He was built with muscle, noting his build George figured he would've made a good beater for the Gryffindor team, had he gone to Hogwarts. He was rather tall, with blonde hair and tired eyes. 'How long did you and Michelle know each other, before you got married?'

Running a hand through his hair, Dudley thought. 'It was begining of 2000.' Smiling, he turned his cup in his hands, 'We were in this coffee shop. And she was trying to order some cappachino. But completely butchered the name of it.' Letting out a laugh, he finished. 'The poor barista hadn't a clue what she was trying to say. Somehow I guessed what it was she wanted. So, I leaned over the table seperating us, and ordered it for her.'

Chuckling, George thought of his muggle-friendly friend. 'Right after the war, in '97, she was a cashier at my shop, in Diagon Alley.' Pausing, it occured to him that Dudley might not know what he was talking about, 'Uh, do you know where I'm talking?'

'Yeah. On Rayelles second birthday, we went to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. And then went through this wall, and got some ice cream in some shop on that main street.. or whatever.'

'Okay, yeah. I know where you're talking.' George wrapped his hands around his mug, and continued: 'Anyways. It seemed like everyday she was coming in with a new type of coffee flavor. They were so horrible!'

Laughing, Dudley nodded. 'Mmm. That they were. I swear, she could always find the worse flavor creamer avaliable!'

George smiled, and watched the man in front of him. He heard him laugh, and watched him smile, but noted that it didn't reach his eyes. Rubbing his chin, he leaned forward and asked, 'How are you handling everything? I know, stupid question. It sucks. Losing your best friend. And I also realize you don't know from Salazar. But I cared for her too; and I've lost my best friend in my time. So I know what you're going through.'

Taking a deep breath, Dudley ran a hand through his hair. 'It's hard.' Looking out the window, he said, 'I knew it was going to be. But, it's so much harder then what I was actually expecting. I knew that'd I miss her. Seeing her, touching her. But it's more then that.' He took an unsteady breath before saying, 'When Rayelle does something, doesn't matter if it's something at small as a belly laugh. I start to turn to look at her. And she's not there.'

'After my brother died, it was like that for me.' Clearing his throat, George said, 'For the longest time I looked for Fred. Not only were we best friends, but we were twins. He could finish my sentences, and I could his. Then one day, he wasn't there. I had to finish my own sentences. I had to look in the mirror, see his face, but it not be him. I hated myself.' Shrugging, he met Dudleys gaze. 'Then Michelle started working for me. One day, she came into work, and I was in the worst mood. I was angry and heartbroken. We had just released this elixar that could make your day dreams touchable. Freds idea. And he wasn't there to see it. How was that for fair?

And Michelle, she looked at me and said, 'George. I'm disappointed in you. Here you are, carrying on yours _and _Freds legacy and you're acting like a prat.' She put her hands on her hips, and glared at me! I'm standing there trying to be depressed, and through a box of sugar quills at me. 'What would Fred say if he was in this room right now? Huh? Bet he smack ya!' She said. And she was right. Fred wouldn't have wanted me to be depressed. He'd want me to keep living. Then she looked at me, and in all seriousness said, 'I get you miss him. Trust me. I miss Colin. But they're still with us.''

Blinking back tears, Dudley looked at his cup, 'But why her? She was such a good person!'

Looking at him, George nodded. 'I agree. She was a good person. Hell, she was amazing! And on of the best I've ever had the pleasure of knowing.' Pausing, he took a drink of his cooling tea, before saying, 'Sometimes though, things happen. And yeah, they suck. Massively. If I could go back, and save Fred, I would. But then my kids wouldn't be here. And I know you're probably thinking that you'd go back, trade places with Michelle.' When Dudley nodded, George shook his head, 'But with the way she loved, I don't think she could have handled that. Think of the pain she would have endured. Losing someone else she loved.'

'Yeah. But she would of had Rayelle. She loved her with such a passion! She would have made it through.'

'Would she? How much do you know about her family?'

'I know she had two brothers. And that one of them was killed during the war.'

Nodding his head, George said, 'Yeah. Colin was killed during the final battle. Her and her brothers are muggle born. Which you probably already knew. But, did you know that Voldemort killed her parents the night before the Battle of Hogwarts? Then Colin was killed during the battle.' Staring at Dudley, he silently begged him to understand. 'In a matter of hours, she lost most of her family. I loved Michelle, like all her friends did. It was impossible not to love her. But I don't think she could have survived losing anyone else in her life. She had already lost so much.'

Staring at the table, Dudley cleared his throat. 'I knew Colin had died. I didn't know about her parents. She never spoke of them, so I just figured that they didn't get along. Not all families do.' Regret darkened his eyes, 'I should have asked. I should have known, helped her carry her pain!'

'See though, that's the thing. We knew about Colin. We were there that night.' Looking out the window, George continued. 'But we didn't know about her parents. Not until after. When Dennis came to get Colins body, he told us.' Running his hands through his ginger hair, he closed his eyes. 'And we felt for the family. But everybody had lost people they loved during that time. So more then others.

'When she came into the shop looking for a job, I was still mourning for Fred. And here was this woman who had lost so many people in her life. Yeah, I lost my brother, and some friends. But this woman. She lost almost her entire family. She looked as broken as I felt. So I hired her.' Looking at Dudley, he shrugged. 'We helped each other adjust to a different sort of life. Michelle was, for that summer anyways, one of closest people to me.'

They sat in silence, both lost in their own thoughts for awhile. Dudley was just opening his mouth to speak when the kids came running in. 'DaddyImhungry! Ihaventeatensin-'

'Fred. Breath. You know I can't understand you when you talk like that.' Shaking his head, 'Out of all the things you picked up from your mother, it had to be the ability to talk without breathing.'

Grinning, the little boy took a deep breath, 'Sorry dad! But I'm hungry, and my stomach won't stop talking!' Looking up at Dudley, he shot him an angelic smile, 'Do you hear it mister?'

'I hear it!' Dudley said on a laugh. 'If you can wait about five more minutes, food will be done. And you can feed your face.'

'I really like feeding my face!' Fred exclaimed loudly. The two adults laughed, as the boy climbed into a chair. 'Do you like feeding your face, 'Elle?'

'Feed my face!' Rayelle clapped her hands together, and stomped her feet.

'What did you just call her?' Dudley asked, setting his spoon to the side.

''Elle?' Fred looked confused. 'You see, Roxy asked her her name, and she said ''Ayelle.' But that's weird. And didn't really sound like a name. So!' Taking a deep breath, he held his hands out wide, before continuing, 'We've been calling her 'Elle.'

'Oh.' Thinking about it, Dudley nodded. 'Yeah, okay. Well, her name is Rayelle. But if that's easier, go for it. Does she answer?' He asked, putting a plate of garlic bread on the table. Fred nodded, and rubbed his stomach.

'Me 'Elle, daddy!'

'So I hear.' Leaning down to her level, Dudley smiled. Raising a brow at her, he asked, 'Do you gotta pee?'

'Ew! Mister! You can't just ask a _girl_ if she has to pee when _I'm_ eating.' Fred said.

Boping his son over the head, George laughed, 'Why? I did you!'

'Yeah. Well... I'm a boy!'

Rolling her eyes, Roxanne looked at her brother, 'Sometimes. You remind me _a lot_ of uncle Ron.' Looking to Dudley, who was listening to Rayelle tell a story, she said, 'I can take her to the bathroom if you want.'

'Why thanks.' The little girl smiled at him, 'Can you make sure she washes her hands?' Nodding her head, Roxanne led Rayelle out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night.<strong>

George and Dudley sat on the front porch, each with a beer in hand. The three kids were all asleep in the living room, (Rayelle refused to sleep in her room while the other children were there.) 'Thanks for coming over.' Dudley said, staring off into the street.

Taking his time answering, George inclined his head. 'It's not a problem. If you ever need someone to listen, you know how to get ahold of me.' He set his bottle on the porch rail, and looked at Dudley. 'Uh, a couple years ago, Michelle stopped to see me at the shop. She said you wanted to contact Harry.'

Dudley took a long pull of his drink, before saying, 'Yeah. I did. I still do. But back when I got married, I remember wishing that someone was there. And when Rayelle was born, the same thing. Well, someone who didn't think having a child was all 'part of growing up'.'

Grunting, George shook his head. 'I couldn't imagine anyone in my family thinking that way. Between me and my siblings, we've got,' After a quick head count, George shook his head, 'Twelve, well thirteen if you count Teddy, kids in the family.'

'Whoa.'

'Yeah. There's always something going on somewhere.'

'I bet.'

Changing back to the orginal topic, George asked, 'Do you know if Michelle ever owl'd Harry?'

Shrugging, 'I'm not sure. I think so. She was so set on writting him. Then just stopped mentioning it.'

'Huh.' Frowning, George scratched his chin. 'I saw him the other day, and he said he never got anything from her. I wonder though...'

Glancing at the man next to him, Dudley raised a brow, 'What's that?'

'It's just that Harry and Gin told me once, I don't know about, four, maybe five years ago. They got this letter adressed to Harry. He didn't get a chance to open it, I think he got called into work. Anyways. When he went back later, the letter was gone.' Shaking his head, George narrowed his eyes. 'I'd bet a galleon Teddy and James had something to do with it!'

'James?' Dudley looked up at the name, 'After his dad?'

Nodding his head, George grinned. 'Oh yeah. James Sirius. Named after two of the best pranksters to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts. After me and Fred, of course!'

'How many kids has Harry had?'

'Him and Gin have three. Two boys, one girl. Aside from James, there is Albus Severus,' Shuddering at the name, 'The family still can't get over _that_ name! and Little Lily Luna. Lily is Rayelles age.'

'Huh.'

'Yeah. When they go to school, if Rayelle goes to Hogwarts, they should be in the same year.'

Dudley glanced in the house, and smiled. 'If she gets accepted, she'll definitly go. Wait.. how do you apply?'

With that, George smiled and stood up. 'That's the thing. You don't have to apply.'

'What?' Standing himself, Dudley looked at him. 'How's that work?'

'No idea. It just does.' Shrugging, he headed towards the door, 'Remember, if you need anything, to talk, or even a sitter, just owl me.' Picking up Fred, George placed a hand on a sleeping Roxy, 'See you around, Dudley.'

Dudley watched the man with the two kids spin on the spot, and vanish from his living room. Shaking his head at the disappearing act, he picked up Rayelle, and looked at the mess in his front room. The couch was once again pink, and there was a small mountain of toys strewn throughout the room. Turning out the light, he decided to deal with the mess in the morning.

After changing Rayelle into her PJ's, Dudley layed her down, and looked at her. Smiling, he ran a hand through her hair, 'Love you, 'Elle.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Be honest now!**


	12. Shes magical!

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had friends staying for the weekend. And didnt have alot of time to think, much less write. lol. Anyways, thanks to: LifeStruckManiac, xxwinterbeuatyxx, Zireal07, && Blue Luver5000! You guys are awesome! So, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A few days had passed and Dudley still was unsure of what too do. He sat at his desk one morning, contemplating his options. He could just owl Harry, and see if he'd like to meet up.. or he could take Georges advice, for he had owled Dudley the day after their 'meeting', and suggested that he waited to contact him. Saying how he wanted to talk to him first. Sighing Dudley stood, and looked out his office window; admiring the scene below. He stood for at least ten minutes, just watching the cars go by, until his secratary popped her head in to tell him that Mr Amidon had arrived for their meeting.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Later that night, in Godrics Hallow.<em>

'But mum, why cant I eat lunch inside. With Uncle George and dad?' James asked, for the fourth time in a matter of minutes. 'Dad doesnt ever consider me a bother!' The 7 year old whined.

'James Sirius, I swear to Merlin, if you ask me one more time I will feed you broom to the ghoul at Nanna and Papa's.' Ginny Potter fixed her oldest child with a glare. 'You dont see  
>Al complaining about eating outside, do you?' she questioned.<p>

With a glare, aimed at the younger of the two, 'No. But hes still a baby, and never complains!' Sticking his tounge out at his younger brother, 'hes just... just..'

'Dont you dare finish that sentence, or you can go to bed without any supper whatsoever!'

A look of outrage crossed the childs features, 'but thats not fair!' He stomped over to a tree and sat at the base, glaring at his mother. Mere seconds past before he seemed to forget his anger, and all it took was the sound of George apparating into the yard. 'Uncle George!' The child stood up, and flew across the yard. 'Mummy wont let me eat dinner with you and dad!'

Picking up his oldest nephew, George looked at him, and smiled. 'Well you silly boy, thats because me and your dad are gonna be talking about really boring stuff. At least out here you'll be able to.. enjoy the sun and stuff.' James sighed and agreed. After putting the child down, George crossed the yard, pausing to hug his sister and ruffle Albus' hair.

'Harrys in the kitchen, George.'

'Thanks.'

x-X-x

George and Harry sat eating meatloaf and potatos, listening to the kids out back laughing. 'So, uh, how did..' Harry paused, clearing his throat, 'how did your whole meeting with Dudley go?'

George looked at his brother-in-law. Wondering how anyone could hate the guy; he was kind, and generous, and easy-going. With a shake of his head, George sighed. 'It went okay, considering. I actually feel bad for him.' He ate some potatos and looked at Harry. 'He has a daughter. Shes about Lily's age. Names Rayelle.' Smiling, 'Shes a cute little thing. Spitting image of her mother. Ha. Shes already turning the couch different colors.' With a shake of his head. 'Shes gonna be a handful when she gets older.'

'Wow. Dudley with a kid?' Frowning. 'Im honestly having trouble picturing it.' A smiled crossed Harrys features. 'A child, with magic? I bet he loves that.'

Coughing slightly. 'Uh...'

'What?' George looked at Harry. 'What, are you telling me hes completely happy having a magical child? One that he has to raise alone?'

'Uh, yeah. That night he admitted that he would be upset if she didnt get accepter into Hogwarts.'

'Yeah, well probably because he has no idea what to do with her.' Anger filled Harry's eyes. 'I mean, come on George. Look how he treated me when we were kids. He was a complete ass, before, and after he found out I was a Wizard.'

'Yeah, but Harry. Look how he was raised?'

'I was raised the same way!' Harry was close to bellowing.

'Yeah, well its not like you were raised to hate yourself mate!' George countered anger filling his voice.

'Wait. Why are you defending him?'

'Because, your acting like a git!' George, too stood. Looking at Harry. 'I mean, do you even hear yourself?'

Ginny chose that moment to come inside, to get the childrens icecream. For a second she paused in the doorway, before jumping into action. 'Woah! Stop, right now!' Her voice carrying the command. When it became apparent that neither were listening, she forced herself between the two. 'What in the world? Harry sit down. Now!' She turned to George, 'You two big brother! I dont know what in Godrics is going on but sit! The kids are right outside; do you want them to see you two acting like this?'

Harry looked at his wife and slowly sat. Glancing at George, he saw him doing the same. 'Sorry Gin.' George mumbled under his breath. Running a hand down his face Harry did the same.

'Well, whats going on? Its obvious the two of you cant work it out yourself.' She paused looking at the two men. 'What?'

Harry opened his mouth, then looked at his wife. 'Dudley has a kid. Magical.'

Cocking her brow. 'Soo...?'

'A magical daughter.' He looked at his wife, who had a confused expression on her face. 'Dont you see?'

'No, Harry. I really dont.' She watched her husband. The anguish in his eyes. 'How, am I supposed to believe that hes happy about this, going to treat her right?'

'Because shes magical?' Ginny asked. Finally knowing what her husband meant, she sat down just as the screen door opened. Turning she saw Albus, 'Hunny, go back outside. Ill be out in a minute.'

Once the door had closed again, Ginny continued:

'Darling, have you considered that he might actually care about her? I mean she is his daughter.' Placing her hand on his, 'Yes, I know he didnt treat you well when you were children. But he was raised by two people who filled his head with hate towards you?' She paused thinking. How was she supposed to get through to this hard-headed man. 'So Lily hasnt shown any magic yet. If she doesnt, are you going to love her less?'

A look of outrage crossed Harrys face. 'How can you even ask me that? Of course not, she my dau-'

'Exactly Harry.' Standing, Ginny crossed to the freezer, pulling out ice cream. 'Shes your daughter. Dudley couldnt help how he was raised, but he may genuinely be happy his daughter is who she is.' A small smile crossed her face. 'Why would he want to change her? She's special. He knew he married a witch, and didnt divorce her. Why would he.. in a matter of speaking.. divorce his daughter.'

With that, she left the room. Harry took his glasses off and ran his hand down his face. Once he had them settled on his face once more, he glanced at George. 'You say, he is happy, with who she is.'

Nodding his head. 'He seems pleased. Says he wants you in her life.. and all that jazz.' Harry watched a fake shudder run through his companions frame. 'Scary how alike her and mum are.'

With a laugh, Harry stood. 'Come on. Now that we made up, she'll let us have ice cream.' The two men exited the kitchen; Harry walked straight to his wife, and kissed her. 'Thanks.'

She smiled at him, and patted his cheek. 'Sometimes you can be a serious git. But who better then me to correct you!' Laughing, she fixed him a bowl and handed it over.

* * *

><p><em>10pm.<em>

Dudley had just turned the television off, and was heading upstairs when the doorbell rang. Groaning, he walked to the front door. _Who in the world stops for a chat at the bloody hour!_ When the doorbell rang again:

'Blimey, Im coming.' He hollered out. 'I do have a daughter, who is sleeping. So please refrain from doing that again!' He undid the locks and opened the door. And gasped.

'Hey Big-D. Can we talk?' Dudley stared at his only cousin, and took a step back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah. So it was kinda shortish. Sorry 'bout that. But Imma start writing the next chapter as soon as this is uploaded! So yeah. (:**


	13. Harry

**A/N: woah two chapters in less then two days! its cause i love you guys! anyways... here ya go!(:**

* * *

><p>'Harry.' Dudley stood frozen. What is he doing here? Did he talk to George. What does he want? Yeah, I mean I do wanna be friends or whatever, but why now? After all this time?<p>

Instead of saying any of this; Dudley just took a step back, and opened the door wider. 'Uh. Come on in.' Harry stepped into his cousins house, for the first time. Staring at the young man before him, he couldnt help but notcie that he'd changed. Yeah, he was still tall, and built wide; but the fat had turn into well defined muscle. He could see the pain, barely hidden in his eyes. He saw the stooped shoulders, of a man defeated.

'How have you been?' He asked, uncomfertable with the intenisty in Harry's eyes.

'Wh- oh. Yeah, Im good.' Harry ran his hand through his hair. 'Uh, George told me about your wife. Im sorry.' Looking at Dudley, 'I didnt even know you were married!'

'Yeah.' Dudley walked to the living room, and sat in the only chair, leaving the pink couch for Harry to sit on. 'Well. For what its worth I wanted you there. But didnt know how to get ahold of you.'

Harry looked at the couch and laughed. 'Oh thank Merlin neither of the boys went through this phase.' He looked at Dudley, chuckling, 'Percy, one of my brother-in-laws, had twins. Both of them went through and for some reason changed color of all the furniture in the house. Uh, they grew out of it after a few weeks.'

Sighing with relief, 'Thank goodness!' Dudley let out a nervous chuckle. 'Shes gone through a bunch of different phases. This one has been the most... noticable thought. Ha.'

Nodding, Harry sat down. 'What color was it originally.'

'Uh. It was a peachish cream thing. Im not sure what the actually color was called.' Dudley watched on as Harry frowned then placed his hand on the cushion next to him. The couch changed to a cream color, 'Thanks. I can stand that color more then pink, yesterday the color was neon orange.' Dudley shuddered.

Harry smiled slightly, and cleared his throat. 'So. Uh, how have you been?' Furrowing his brow, 'Merlin, I already asked that! Hmm.'

'I've been better. But Im pulling through. Rayell-' He paused when a wail came sounding down the stairs. 'Well, I suppose you're about to meet my daughter.' Dudley stood and hurried to the stairs, towards the sound of the crying. He climbed them and crossed to his daughters room. 'Rayelle? Whats the matter princess?'

Rubbing her eyes, she looked at her father, tears falling down her cheeks. 'Mummy.' She buried her head in his shoulder. He sighed and walked down the stairs, and into the living room. Harry was standing at his fireplace, glancing at a photo of Dudley, Michelle, and Rayelle. He cleared his throat and sat back down. His daughter curled up in his lap, staring at the man with green eyes.

Harry turned around and looked at the small child. 'Hi.' He smiled at her, and earned one back,

'Hi. Im 'Elle!' Chuckling Dudley looked up, 'Fred and Roxanne gave her that nickname.'

'Oh.' Harry nodded in understanding. 'You've met Georges kids?' He chuckled, 'Fred acts like his namesake, one hundred percent.'

The two adults sat in silence, looking at each other. The tension increasing after each minute. Dudley opened his mouth twice, not knowing what to say. He opened it a third time to be interupted by his daughter:

'My couch!' She jumped off her fathers lap and glared at the piece of furniture. 'Bad couch!' She walked towards it, glaring. 'Ink!' She placed her hand on it and watched it turn pink once again. Smiling she looked at the man sitting on it. 'Who you?'

'Uh. My names Harry.'

She cocked her head, staring into his eye. Then once again placed her hand on the couch, not taking her eyes off his for a second. The next thing they knew, the pink couch was green, the same shade as Harry's eyes. 'Pwetty!'

Harry looked at the little girl, and smiled. 'That is something.' He held his arms out to her, 'Will you come see me?' She smiled at him, and climbed in his lap:

'Hi!'

Harry chuckled to himself.'Hi!'

'Harry, I-Im sorry about before.' Clearing his throat, Dudley continued. 'I mean, back when we were growing up.' He ran his hand through his hair. 'I know a simple apology doesnt really change anything, but. Id like us,' he gestured between the two of them, 'to be friends.'

Harry stood up, adjusting Rayelle in his arms. And walked towards Dudley, sticking his hand out he smiled. 'You know what. I know it might be corny. But Id like us to be more then friends.' Dudley took his hand, and smiled. 'I mean I feel that Rayelle should know her cousins. Lily, is the same age.'

'That'd be great.' Dudley took his daughter, and held her close. 'What do you say little lady, wanna meet your cousins sometime.' She looked at him and yawned. Laughing to himself, 'Well Im going to take that as a yes!'

After Dudley had layed the sleepy child back down, he and Harry talked. About their childhood, Hogwarts, Michelle, their children. They got to know eachother for the first time in their lives.

'Well. I would like to stay. But I must get back.' Harry stood, stretching. 'Gin said she'd wait up. And Ive got to work in the morning.' Harry walked towards the fireplace, 'You know, uh, whenever your up to it; you can always floo to my place. Just say: 'Potter Place' and it'll take you right there.'

'Huh. I always wondered if a muggle could use the floo.' Dudley said.

'They can if their related to a magical person. And even though shes not old enough yet, Rayelle is definitly that.' Shaking his head. 'I hope Lily shows soon?' Dudley looked at him questionly at that comment. Harry just shook his head, 'for another time. Well im off.' He tossed powder into the fireplace, stepped in, and said: 'Potter Place'.

* * *

><p><strong>Aug. 2005<strong>

The next few weeks Harry and Dudley wrote letters, and had lunch a few times. Making their friendship solid. Harry always extended the invintation to Dudley, to stop by whenever; but Dudley didnt feel up to it yet. Aside from George, and Harry, he didnt feel comfortable around magical people. Not that he was predjudice about them, he just didnt know how to act around them. Yeah he had been married to a witch, but that was Michelle, he didnt have to be anyone else. Just himself. George stopped by occasionally with Fred and Roxanne, hes even met Angelina, who is an exceptional person, and truly amazing!

x-X-x

As the weeks turned into months, Dudley found more and more excuses on why he couldnt visit the Potters. August slowly became September, which quicky changed into October. Halloween quickly approached and Dudley finally agreed to go to the Potters for their annual Halloween party. They hold it the day before, so Rayelle can still do her trick-or-treating.

It was October 29, and Dudley finally decided to suck it up and take his daughter shopping for a costume. Her mother had always made them before, and this would be her first time wearing a store bought costume. As they walked into 'Trick 'n' Treat Galore' Rayelle announced, 'I wants to be a kitty!' She smiled up at her father, 'or a TinkerBell!' She grabbed his hand and pulled him around. An hour and a half later, they finally decided on a light blue fairy outfit, with orange wings and orange ballet flats.

That night, as Dudley was getting his daughter ready for bed, she asked, 'Daddy? 'Morrow we see Harry?'

Dudley pushed her hair off her forehead and smiled. 'Yup. Tomorrow we will see Harry; and you'll get to meet your cousins!'

She smiled at that, and yawned. 'I see Woxy and Fed?'

Laughing, 'Only if you go to sleep.'

x-X-x

The next morning Rayelle woke earlier then usual. As Dudley sat her down in the kitchen, first thing out of her mouth:

'We go see Woxy today?' A smile lighting her face.

'Yeah we will. After you eat breakfast and play, and take a nap.' He smiled at her, and ignored her pout. 'Plus you'll have to get your costume on!'

'Daddy, Imma be a faiwy!'

Chuckling to himself, 'Yes I know you are!'

Their day continued as usual, her eating and playing perfectly fine, but throwing a fit at nap time. 'But I's not tired Daddy.' Her eyes wide, and sleepy.

'Well fine then. Seeing as you dont want to take a nap, then I guess Ill have to owl Harry, and tell him we cant go.'

''Nooooo! I sleepy now!' He smiled to himself and layed her down; hearing her even breathing before he left the bedroom.

x-X-x

A little before four that evening, Dudley and Rayelle stood in front of the fireplace. He scooped her up, and took a deep breath, tossing powder into the fireplace, he steps in and calls out: 'Potter Place'.

Dudley tightened his hold on his daughter, as he felt a pulling inside, his elbows hitting things, he opened his eyes and saw into fireplaces. Awed he glanced at his daughter and saw her smiling. _She truley is magical._

The next thing he knew, he was lying on a floor, 'Oww, Daddy you is mushing me!' Dudley stood up quickly and picked her up, 'Im sorry baby.' When he glanced up he saw a room full of redheads staring at him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: what do you think? i know kinda a cliff hanger! youll be okay! imma post again soon. im having fun with story so far.. so yeah.**

**anyways anything you guys want in the next chapter? there will definitly be fred and rayelle time lol. itll be fun. ive got ideas! (:**


	14. Halloween

**A/N: So I left you at a cliff hanger last chapter.. but I feel like I made up for it in this one. Its the Halloween party at the Potters. And the entire Weasley clan is there. I hope you enjoy! (:**

* * *

><p>'Daddy! Wookie!' Dudley glanced at his daughter, who had an ear to ear grin, 'Its a wion!' As he glanced up, he saw that indeed their was a lion in the room, or more accurate, a small boy with sky blue hair, dressed as a lion.<p>

'Uh, yeah. I see him.' Dudley picked up his daughter and looked around at the people, trying to take them all in. There were characters from muggle stories, Dorthoy and the Tin-Man, a little boy dressed as Spiderman, and another as Batman. There were also people dressed as things he didnt know. One little red-head girl was dressed like a mermaid, she didnt seem to be any older then Rayelle, so he assumed it was Harrys daughter, Lily.

Rayelle wiggled in his arms, and he reluctantly put her down. Watching, he saw her cross the room to the little red head and smile. 'Im 'Elle! Who are you?'

The little girl looked at her, then with a huge grin of her own, said, 'Im Lily!' She grabbed Rayelle's hand. 'This my house!'

Dudley shook his head in amazement; he glanced once again around the room looking for a familiar face. Dudley stood there awkwardly, before coughing slightly, 'Uh. Hey.'

Everyone stood looking at him, then out of nowhere, 'Oh. Are you dressed as a Newcantion?' Dudley looked around trying to locate the voice. A slight chuckled passed through the room, then Dorthoy, stepped forward:

'Hi. My names Hermione. The Tin-Man over there is my husband, Ron.' She motioned Ron forward, and the men shook hands. 'The one who.. inquired.. if you were a - a - something or another was-'

''Mione.' The musical voice once again joined the conversation, Dudley saw it belonged to a short blonde, dressed as... something purple. 'Dont be rude. Its quite obvious that he is portraying a Newcantion!'

'Uh, yes. I see that now, thank you Luna.' Looking back to Dudley, she smiled slighty. 'And that is Luna. Shes a little... eccentric?' With a shake of her head, 'You'll get used to her though.'

Dudley opened his mouth to say something, when, 'You came!' And he was pulled into a hug by a red-headed woman. When she pulled back she smiled up at him and said, 'Im Ginny! Harrys wife?' She laced her arm through his, and pulled him through the house. 'Wheres Rayelle? You brought her didnt you?'

'Um. Yeah I did. Shes around here somewhere.. with a little mermaid.'

'Hmm... was the mermaid blonde, or a red-head?'

'Red?'

Ginny flashed him another smile, 'That would be Lily. The other mermaid running around is my niece, Victorie.' They walked through the yard, past more people, kids running around laughing, adults standing around arguing about.. Quidditch? With a shake of his head, Dudley smiled and took everything in.

'Anyways. Lets see, whos around. Not being mean to anyone else, but I kinda want you to meet mine and Harry's kids first. I mean, we are family.' Once again, Dudley got another brilliant smile from this woman.

'Yeah okay. I am kind of interested in meeting them!' Dudley smiled. Before either of them had a chance to say anything else though, Dudley heard a familiar voice, 'Daddy!' Rayelle came flying out of nowhere and jumped at him, tears staining her cheeks.

'Oh princess, whats wrong?' He asked, holding her close. Ginny stood back, looking at the little girl and the large man, holding her close.

'A boy. Bwoom. Chased me!' She took a deep breath, and grabbed his cheeks. 'I yelled: 'NO!' He fly at me! I stop. And give him mean look. And - and -...'

Dudley took a deep breath, and prepared for the worst. Groaning, he looked at his daughter, her brown eyes filling with tears, 'What did you do?'

'Uh... him hair fall out...' She looked her father and bit her lip, more tears falling out of her eyes. Ginny chuckled. 'I was bad. But didnt mean it. I sowwy!'

Ginny smiled at her, and stepped closer. 'Rayelle?' She waited until the little girl turned to look at her. 'Hi. Im your aunt Ginny.'

'Hullo!' The little girl pouted. 'Sowwy! I didnt mean to.'

'I know sweetie.' Glancing at Dudley, 'When their this young, they cant control their magic. And when they get mad, or really happy it just kinda.. sneaks out.' After he nodded his head, she looked back to Rayelle. 'Hunny.. do you know what the boys name was?'

The little girl furrowed her brow. 'Um... a wittle boy, he called him Jamie!'

'Ah. Why am I not suprised?' She asked, of no one in particular. Looking at Dudley, 'You've met Georges two kids, right?' He nodded again, 'Well imagine Fred, in about five years. Thats James.' She laughed to herself.

'Uh.. so. His hair, it'll grow back then?' Dudley asked, imagining a bald Harry running around. His face turned into a grimace.

'Oh yeah. I wouldnt be suprised if its not already growing back as it-' Ginny paused as a boy, dressed up in orange robes, with a double c on his chest came running up to them. 'Ah. This here is James. See his hair is already growing back in.' She looked at her son, and saw the embarrasment in his eyes. 'What have you got to say for yourself young man?'

The little boy cast his eyes down, brown like his mothers, towards the ground. He kicked a clod of dirt before glancing up, looking straight at Rayelle. 'Im sorry I flew at you. But-'

'No buts, James Sirius. This is Rayelle, your cousin.'

'Another one?' James looked at his mother, his eyes wide. 'But now Ive got... like... so many. How am I supposed to keep track?'

Groaning, Ginny playfully smacked the back of his head. 'If your that concerned. Go inside find a piece of parchment and make a family tree.'

James looked at his mother outraged. 'Yeah, sure mum. Right after I find twelve more uses of dragon-blood.' The little boy ran off laughing.

Ginny shook her head, glancing back at Dudley. 'Well, now that you've met.. the more outspoken of my two boys. Rayelle hunny? Where did you see the kids at?'

'By the poles!' She smiled at Ginny, and held her arms out. Ginny smiled back and took the little girl eagerly.

'Then its off to the poles we go!'

Dudley looked at his cousins wife, confusion written all over his face. 'The.. poles?' He asked, his voice full of doubt.

'Yup. For Quidditch. When we were looking for a house, one of the main things was a big enough field nearby that we could set up a Quidditch field. This one is small compared to official league ones, but it works for when the family all gets together.'

'Uh.. I dont mean to sound.. moronic. But, what is Quidditch?'

'Bwooms, daddy!' Rayelle giggled the answer to him, and smiled.

'Well that explains everything.' He shook his head, still confused.

Ginny paused, thinking. 'Well.. its like.. soccer for you guys. Yeah! Its the magical version of football.. only cooler.' She flashed him another smile. Before leading the way to the Quidditch field. When they finally got there, Dudley just stood taking it in. There were at least ten adults, on brooms, flying a good 75 feet off the ground.

Hearing laughter, he glanced to his left to see Roxy running towards them, dragging a broom behind her. ''Elle. Hi! How are you?' She asked, joy written all over face. 'Hello Mr. Dursley.' She smiled at him. 'How come you didnt dress up?'

'Uh..' Dudley looked down at his outfit, just a pair of jeans and a button shirt. 'Well.. if you ask.. I think her name is Luna, I did. I am a New- something.'

With a smile, Roxy nodded her head. 'Auntie Luna thought I was dressed as a Vabean Scootle.' She shrugged and smiled, 'Im not sure what _that_ is.. but Im not.' She did a little twirl, and grinned. 'Im a muggle princess.. from back _forever_ ago.' Giggling, she held her arms out towards Rayelle, who switched people smiling.

'Roxy. Have you seen Albus?' Roxy pointed towards the rest of the group of kids, 'Hes over there.'

'Thanks sweetie.' As they passed more and more people, Ginny vaguley introduced Dudley. He met a Percy, Charlie, Arthur and Molly (who were the parents, of all the adult red heads), Bill and his wife Fleur. And then stopped in front of someone, vaguely familiar. Dudley couldnt help his reaction at seeing the large man again. He coughed and ran his hand quickly over his bottom, flushing as he did so.

''Eh. Wha's this? Dudley? Haven' seen you in a while now, boy.' Hagrid looked at the man. Physically he looked the same as before, just more mature. Not as fat. But the eyes. Thats where he could see the loss. Nobody deserves to lose someone they care about at such a young age. So Hagrid gentled his tone, 'Ho' you been?'

'Uh...' Dudley had to clear his throat a few times before actually being able to form a proper sentence. 'Im good. Uh.. me and Harry.. were reconnecting.'

'Tha's wha' I 'eard.' Hagrid studied the man, 'Seen yer daughter come through with little Roxy. Cute kid.'

'Thanks.' Dudley, gave the gentle giant a smile, one that wasnt forced. Ginny grabbed his arm and pulled him along, 'Sorry Hagrid. We must move on. So many people, so little time.' Hagrid chuckled, and waved them on.

They stopped in the middle of the children. Dudley was just about to ask which one was Albus when Ginny stuck two fingers in her mouth, and let out a shrill whistle. All at once the kids stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

'Okay. So this here is Dudley, uncle Harry's cousin. So he and his daughter, Rayelle, are part of the family. Anyways, it'll be alot easier to introduce him if you all line up. You know the drill.'

Dudley stood transfixed, as the kids 'lined up'. Tallest to shortest. The lion, with blue hair first. 'This is Teddy. Then Victorie, Dominique, Molly and Lucy (the twins), Lorcan and Lysander (the blonde twins), James, Roxy, Louis, Albus, Rose, Fred. And Lily, and Hugo being the youngest of the clan. Well technically, Rayelle is youngest. But yeah you get it.'

Ginny turned to look at Dudley, and saw the confusion already across his face. 'I know Fred and Roxy.' Nodding, he moved on. 'Teddy, is the one with blue hair?' Just as he said this though, the child smiled at him and changed the color of his hair to red, and added frekles to his cheeks. Dudley groaned.

Ginny bit her lip to hid her laughter. 'Theodore!'

'Sorry, mam.' The little boy hung his head, and changed his hair back to blue.

Harry chose just that moment to join them. 'Sorry.' He leaned in to kiss his wife, which of brought on a chorous of 'Ews' from the children. The adults laughed, and Harry shook Dudleys hand. 'Im glad you guys could make it.' He smiled at him.

'Unca Harry!' Just then Rayelle launched herself at him, coming at least four feet off the ground; he caught her easily and smiled. 'Hi. Im 'Elle.'

Chuckling to himself, 'I knew that silly girl!' He said with a smile.

She smiled at him, and layed her hand on his cheek. Looking into his eyes, 'Pwetty.'

x-X-x

Later that night, after dinner, and two games of Quidditch. After the scary house, and the candy bags. After most of the family left, and James, Albus, Lily, Rose, Hugo, and Rayelle had settled down in the living room to watch television, the adults had a few minutes of quiet. Out on the porch, Dudley sat with Harry and Ginny. Along with Hermione and Ron.

They told him what it had been like at Hogwarts. The classes, and teachers. 'Not that any of them will be there by the time the kids go.' Ron stated, laying his arm across Hermiones shoulder. She moved in closer to him.

'Hagrid will. McGonagall to, probably.' Harry cut in, looking out towards the moon.

Ginny shook her head, 'I cant believe you guys forgot about Nevi-' A scream cut through what she was saying. All the adults stood up at the same time, and ran into the house. They just made it to the living room when the kids started clapping.

'Good job, Lil's' Rose congratulated the confused two-year old.

James looked at his sister. 'Woah Lily. Never knew you had it in you.' He smirked at her, 'No. For real though, I didnt know you had it in you!'

Glaring at his older brother, Albus spoke up, 'Mum's gonna be so pleased. I know her and dad were worried cause she hadnt showed any magic yet.'

The adults entered the room, looking around they saw Rayelle and Hugo asleep on the couch, while the older three were standing around Lily. 'Wh-whats going on in here?' Ron asked, panting.

Harry looked at his friend and laughed, 'And you call yourself an Auror?'

Glaring, 'Shut it, Harry. I had a scare, then had to run.' He shook his head.

Hermione and Ginny cleared their throats at the same time, waiting for an answer. Hermione rose an eyebrow, and looked at her daughter. 'Well...?'

'Oh yeah. Well, you see we were watching our movie -'

'Really good. Just like you said!'

Rolling her eyes, Rose continued, 'Thank you, James. Anyways. We were just sitting here, when out of nowhere all of Lilys toys came flying in the room,' She pointed to a corner, a rather large pile of toys lay in a pile. 'Then Lily smiled and started clapping. Thats how we knew she did it.'

Ginny crossed to her baby, and picked her up. 'Good job sweetie.' Kissing her head, she held her close, and looked at Harry, who smiled back, his eyes shining with pride.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two hours later.<em>**

Dudley stepped out of his fireplace, carrying a sleeping child in his arms. He smiled at the thought of having just spent an entire evening with a bunch of wizards, and not getting a pigs tail once. Proud of the accomplishment, he crossed to the stairs. After getting Rayelle ready for bed, he was in his room relaxig when the phone rang.

He reached for it, before it could wake up Rayelle. 'Hello?'

'Oh my goodness! Diddykins? Where have you been? Ive been sick with worry!' Dudley rolled his eyes at his mothers tone.

'I was at Harrys mum.' He crossed to his closet, changing for bed.

'But why on earth were you there? Is everything all right?'

'Yeah, ah. Hold on a second.' He layed the phone on his dresser while he took his shirt off. 'Okay. Sorry. Anyways. Today he and his family had their Halloween party.'

'Well why did they have it today? Why not tomorrow? Does Halloween happen on a different day in that Wizarding world of theirs?' Dudley heard his father in the background. Obviously he was on the speakerphone.

Petunia gasped. When she next spoke, Dudley could hear the ice in her voice. 'You do realize that October 31 is the day that Lily and James were killed, dont you Vernon?'

'Ah... yes. But why does that mean they had to have the party today?'

Dudley gritted his teeth. 'Did you ever think that, maybe, just maybe. Harry doesnt feel like partying on the anniversery of his parents murder?' Dudley asked, anger lacing his tone.

'Dont you dear act righteous with me young man!' His father bellowed, Dudley could just imagine the spit flying out of his mouth.

'Why?' Dudley sighed. 'You know what? Never mind.' Running his hand through his hair, Dudley paused, wondering how his next question was gonna go. 'Uh.. mum?'

'What is it Diddykins?'

'Firstly please, and I know you mean it as a term of endearment. But please, stop calling me Diddykins.'

Dudley waited for his mothers reply. When she did he felt bad, he could hear the hurt in her voice. 'If thats what you want.'

'Ah. Sorry mum.' Sighing, he sat on his bed. 'Secondly. I was wondering. Do you want to spend the day with me and Rayelle tomorrow?' He held his breath, 'I know you and your sister fell apart; but I now understand why Halloween was never your favorite holiday. So, if you want. Your more then welcome to.'

Dudley waited, for almost a whole minute, before, 'Yes. I would really love that. Thank you Diddyk-' She coughed. 'Thank you, Dudley.' Dudley smiled. 'Even though, your father and I, we didnt raise you as we should have, you turned out okay. I love you.'

'I love you too mum.' And even though they hung up a few minutes later, Dudley still had trouble falling asleep. As he lay in bed all he could think about was how Harry had lost both his parents, when he was a baby. How he was raised in a home, with people who always treated him badly. Then he thought about all the people at the Potters today. Even though his biological family treated him bad, he had another family, that helped shape him into the man he is today. Dudley finally fell asleep, wondering if he would have turned out like Harry, if they were in eachothers shoes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soo... what did you think? I had trouble coming up with a costume for Dudley, so I decided to let Luna decide. ^_^**

**The next couple chapters arent gonna be about anyone thing; there gonna be kinda scattered. But Rayelle is gonna be growing up a few years over the next couple chapters, so yeah. Any 'incedents' you wanna see this young witch get into...? Just let me know? **

**Love you all!(:**


	15. Miss Sally's Parvulus

**A/N: There you go, another chapter. Sorry it took so long, I was tweaking alot of stuff. I still dont think its the best that it can be. But oh well. Thanks to: FireChildSlytherin5, and nobodez for reveiwing. Plus an extra note: the word Parvulus, is Latin for A little boy; its supposed to signify small children. Anyways, enjoy. (:**

**I also wanna thank: LiveForTomorrow, for helping me out with Seamus' sons name! I appreciate it! ^_^**

**Oh yeah, plus I dont own Harry Potter or any of the characters... except Rayelle... and Finbar... **

* * *

><p><strong>July 2008.<br>**Mondays were the worst. Not only did Dudley have to fight to wake himself up, but he had to fight Rayelle to wake up. When she was younger, she would rise with the sun; but now that she turned five they had a battle every morning. As he stood in the hallway outside his daughters door, he layed his head on the wall, waiting.

'Come on, Rayelle. You need to get up, and eat. Then you're gonna go to grandmas!' He tried to sound energetic, but it was only seven a.m.

'Just five more minutes daddy?' Was the only reply he got. With a sigh, he gave in, again. He went down the stairs, stopping to flip on the lights. He groaned and walked into the living room. Glaring, he strode to the air conditoner in his living room window. He smaked it twice on top, and once on the right side. Still nothing. He turned the knob, nothing. He smaked it somemore, 'Uh! Why wont this work?' He cried out, in frustation.

'Daddy!' Dudley jumped, startled. He turned around to see his daughter standing in the doorway. Her brown, cruly haired was mused, and her eyes were still sleepy. Her favorite yellow sleep shirt was getting short, and he groaned, knowing that there was another battle coming up.'Its not plugged in!' He followed the direction of her pointing finger, and saw that it was in fact, not plugged in. He bent down, and plugged it in.

Sighing, he stood up and looked at his daughter. 'I see your up.'

'Yeah.' Yawning, she walked to the kitchen, and climbed into a chair. 'Its hot upstairs.' He smiled at her, and walked by, pausing to run his hand down her hair.

'I know, darling.' He set about getting out bowls, and cereal stuff. After putting it on the table he sat down and yawned. 'Im gonna call about central heating. See if that helps.'

Rayelle looked at him and shrugged. 'Uncle Harry's house isn't cold.' She stated.

'Yeah... well. It happens.' They sat in silence for a few minutes.

'Daddy.' She looked at him, a plea in her eyes.

'What?'

'Can I go to Uncle Harry's today?' She looked at him, smiling.

Dudley sat, staring at her. Now that she was older, and had realized that she's more like her Uncle and cousins then her grandparents, she always prefered spending time with them then her grandmother. 'Hunny, I dont know what Harry and Ginny are doing today. They might be busy.'

'Oh.' She pouted, dragging her spoon through her cereal.

Dudley had just opened his mouth, when his fireplace lite up green. Rayelle whipped her head around, a smile spreading across her face; 'I hope its Uncle Harry, or George!' She squealed in excitment. Dudley rolled his eyes at his daughter, and stood. He was heating up another cup of coffee when Ginny exited the fireplace.

'Hey!'

'Aunt Ginny!' Dudley watched his daughter launch herself into waiting arms. 'Hi! Can I come to your house today?'

'Rayelle Nicole!' Dudley lowered his voice, the warning clear.

'Sorry,' the child looked at ground. Ginny smiled at the child, and hugged her closer.

'Dont worry Dudley. Its fine. I like her outspoken-ness.' She laughed, and crossed the room. She put Rayelle down in her chair, and sat down next to her. She smiled when the cup of coffee was placed in front of her. Looking up, 'Thanks D!'

Dudley, sat across from her, 'are you hungry? We have three different types of cereal this morning!' He laughed.

'Oh no. I ate before dropping the kids off at Mum's, so I can do some errands.' She smiled, and took a drink of coffee, grimacing she got up and searched for some sugar.

'Top cupbard next to the stove, the creamers in the fridge.' Dudley shook his head. Ginny's been this way since the first time she stopped over, the morning after the Halloween party years before. She made herself at home almost immeadiately.

She laughed, while fixing up her coffee. 'I know silly dear.' She smiled as she sat down. Looking at Dudley, 'Have you thought about where you're gonna send Rayelle for primary?'

'Well...' Dudley sighed, and wrapped his hands around his mug. Chuckling slightly, 'I dont wanna think about it. In my head shes still my little baby and -'

'Daddy! I am not, a baby.' She sent him a glare, that made the two adults laugh.

'Yes, dear. Im well aware.' With a shake of his head, he continued. 'Anyways, I know I should. So tomorrow, I set up a meeting at St. Louis Beginer Learners.' Sighing, he looked at his daughter, who at the current time was making her cereal float, and was catching it in her mouth. Shaking his head. 'It doesnt seem that perfect, but, its close to my mums incase anything happens, and I cant get away from work.'

Ginny looked at the single father, and smiled. 'I know.' She paused, thinking on how to phrase her next statement. 'Have you heard of 'Miss Sandys Parvulus'?'

Dudley sat, a frown on his face. 'Not really. I mean, I heard you and Fleur talking about it a couple weeks ago, but didnt wanna interrupt.'

Ginny smiled, 'Thats where all the children, except Teddy, Victorie, and Dominque, go to school. Those three are already in Hogwarts. Its a primary school based around magical children. It teaches them regular educational knowledge; like arithmacy, reading, regular courses like that.' She paused, thinking. 'It was created shortly after the second war, I think it was open by Sept. '99. Anways, Miss Sandy's goal was for students from all sorts of backgrounds, muggle kids, half-and-half (muggle/magical), and pure blood children to know each other.'

Dudley paused thinking. If Rayelle went there, she would still be getting her basic education, and he wouldnt have to worry about her showing in front of muggles. 'When is registration?'

'See thats the thing. The Headmistress at Hogwarts shares the list of magical children with Miss Sandy, so she knows whos magical. It has muggle repel on it, so no one gets found out, and its safe for the kids.' She took a drink, 'Registration is whenever you show up. Im going today to sign up Lily.'

Dudley looked up at this. 'Uh...' He cleared his throat. 'Is it possible for a muggle dad to show up? I mean you said it has a muggle repel...?'

Ginny nodded. 'Yup. Im not sure how exactly, but yeah. If you have a child that is magical then your able to enter magical places. Ill never know how it all works, but yeah.' She smiled at him. 'And you definitly can go with me!' She stood up, taking her cup to the sink. 'If you want, we can drop Rayelle off at Mum's. Shes been asking when you guys are coming over again.'

Dudley shook his head, 'We were there on Thursday!'

'Yeah, but even twelve hours without seeing one of her grandbabies is to long for Mum.' Ginny said, with a laugh. 'You must know how she is by now!'

* * *

><p><strong>The Burrow.<strong>

'Grammmmmaaa!' Molly Weasley came running down the stairs, her wand gripped in her hand. Coming off the last step and racing through the kitchen, she banged through her back door, almost colliding with Lily. She steadied herself, by grabbing ahold of the child's shoulders:

'What? What is it?' Molly looked around, excpecting to see a Death Eater lurking in the bushes. When her youngest (natural) granddaughter pointed up, she followed her finger. Confused, she looked back down.

'Its pretty!' Lily gave her an angelic smile. 'I love rainbows!' she giggled, then ran off to the field, where her brothers and cousins were playing. She glared at the young retreating back, mumbling under her breathe.

'Rainbows. Gives me a bloody heart attack because of a rainbow.' Shaking her head, she waved her wand at the sink, letting it fill before placing the breakfast dishes in with the water; then waved it again so they would wash themselves. Molly had just settled down at the table, with the Daily Prophet and a cup of tea when her fireplace lit up. Glancing up she saw Ginny step out. 'Back so soon darling?'

'Nope. I brought another little person.' Ginny smiled, while picking up her mothers cup of tea. She had just taken a sip when Dudley and Rayelle came out.

Ginny grinned as her mother jumped up, scooping the girl out of Dudleys arms. 'Oh my child!' Kissing her cheek, 'You've been gone far to long!' She hugged her tight, 'Well. Why is that?'

The little girl just smiled and patted her honary grandmas cheek, looking over her shoulder, she tossed her father a cheeky grin. 'Ask dad!' She smiled up at Molly, 'He thinks Im annoying!' With a fake pout, she layed her head on Mollys shoulder.

Dudley frowned at this, while Ginny burst into giggles, only to be silenced seconds later by the look on Dudley's face. 'Rayelle Nicole!'

'Okay, okay. He dont think Im _that_ annoying.' She grinned, 'But whatever. Where's Lil's?'

Molly sat her down, 'Her and the other kids are out at the fields, darling.'

'Kay!' With a wave Rayelle was off, running through the yard. 'Well, sit down. Mine as well have a cup with me. I need a new one as is. Ginerva already drank most mine.' With that, Molly started bustling around, getting more cups, and tea heated. Dudley and Ginny sat down and smiled at each other.

'Rayelle, has got _everyone_ wrapped around her little finger!' Ginny stated, with a laugh. 'I dont know how that girl does it.'

Shaking her head, 'Of course you were _never _that way, were you Ginerva?' Molly asked, her voiced laced with laughter.

'Never mum!' Ginny smirked, and winked at Dudley. 'Anyways. Dudley's gonna go with me to sign Rayelle up for Miss Sandy's!'

'Oh! I've heard nothing but good things, about that school!' Molly sat down across from Dudley, and smiled.

'Yeah. Well I was wondering if you could maybe watch Rayelle.' Dudley took a drink of his tea, 'I mean I know my mum would, but shes been asking to come back all weekend.'

'Well. Why didnt you let her come back?'

Dudley groaned, and Ginny laughed, happy that for once the focus was on someone else.

* * *

><p><strong>1:30pm. Miss Sandys Parvulus.<strong>

'Come on in, Mrs. Potter, Mr. Dursley.' Miss Sandy, was a big woman. Who wore flowered muggle dresses, and had short hair, dyed.. purple.

'Thank you!' Ginny sat down and grinned at the older woman across from her. 'How have you been? Hows Beaky?'

'Oh Im good. And Beaky is thriving! I think living at Sirius' for as long as he did domesticated the poor thing; he hates going outside!' Shaking her head, Miss Sandy sighed. 'Not that I mind a bit!' She laughed, her bossom bouncing with the sound. 'I cater to the beast, and Im totally fine with it!' She clapped her hands together. 'Let me guess, you two are here so you can register the girls?'

* * *

><p><strong>Sept. 1, 2008.<strong>

'Okay. Now you know, school is alot different then going to the Burrow.' Dudley held on to his daughters hand, walking towards the fireplace. He looked at her, in her little pink sneakers and backpack. 'Are you sure you wanna do this? I mean, if you wanna wait a year, Im totally cool with it!'

'Dadddy!' Rayelle pouted. 'I wanna go to school with Lily and Hugo!'

Sighing, Dudley stepped forward, and grabbed a handful of floo-powder, he called out, 'Miss Sandy's', then tossed the powder in and stepped into the flames.

x-X-x

''Elle!' Dudley glanced up, to see Lily waving to his daughter, Hugo just a step behind her, looking scared. Rayelle let go of his hand, and flew across the hallway. Dudley stood where he was, looking at the hand that his daughter had just let go of, frowning. He stood like that, until he felt a hand on his arm, looking up he saw Hermione.

She laughed and pushed him forward. 'I was the same way last year when Rose started. Its hard, but its good practice for when they go to Hogwarts.' She smiled at him, 'I mean then they'll be gone a good nine months.'

Dudley shot her look, that clearly said _'your not helping!'_ Laughing, she hooked her arm through his. 'Dont worry! And if you get lonely, you know your more then welcome to stop over anytime you want!'

* * *

><p><strong>Nov. 14, 2012<strong>

'Rayelle, your up. What did you do your project on?' Mr Allan, the muggle History teached asked.

Rayelle skipped to the front of the room with her posters. As she set them up she said, 'I wrote my paper on the second World War.' For the next twenty minutes, Rayelle held the attention of twenty-two nine and ten year olds. She focused mainly on the Holocaust and showed the similarities between the second muggle war, and the second wizardy war. When she finished their was a round of applause.

Mr Allan looked around, 'Does anyone have any questions for Rayelle?'

Hands shot up all around the class, 'Yes Mr Finnigan, whats your question?'

Aiden Finnigan stood up, and shot Rayelle a cocky grin. 'So you mean to tell me, that this guy, Aolf -'

'Adolf.'

'Yeah, him. Anways, this guy, Hitler, he took and just rounded all sorts of people up? Just cause he could?'

'Yeah, well that was pretty much it. He thought that he was better then everyone else. That his religion was better, when actually, his mom was Jewish.'

'Huh.' Aiden, sat back down, looking at his desk, with a frown on his face. Mr Allan looked around the classroom,

'Does anyone else have any questions?' When no one raised their hands, Rayelle nodded and sat down. 'Okay class. Tomorrow Mr Weasley and Miss Bell will be presenting and -' Whatever he had to say was inturrupted by the bell signaling the end of the lesson. 'Have a good day!'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, be honest, what did you guys think? I know it was kinda rushed. But the stories almost over. Next chapter, will be a show of her final year before she leaves for Hogwarts, and then an epilouge. But Im alreay planning a sequal, based around when Rayelle's actually at school. So yeah. Love you all. ((Reviews make me happy! Just throwing that out there!)) *mwah***


	16. Graduation

**A/N: So.. here you go! Chapter 16! Woo! After this chapter, Im only going to do one more. But I really like Rayelle, and still have plans for her and Lily and all her friends, so Imma do a sequal! Her life in Hogwarts, pretty much! But yeah. Kay. Thanks to: FireChildSlytherin5, Zireael07, LiveForTomorrow, and Blue Luver5000.**

**I also wanna thank LiveForTomorrow for helping me with Aiden (the original name, was _not_ as good!) (:**

**Anyways.. enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>June 4, 2013<strong>

Dudley sat in Miss Sally's auditorium. On his left was Harry and on his right was Hermione. They sat, in a room that seemed to be growing in size whenever someone new entered it, and stared at the stage. Everybody seemed to be talking at once, and Dudley was having trouble following the conversations going on around him. Harry was talking to a dark skinned man in front of them, about Quidditch. Dudley tried to focus in, but he could never really get into the sport. So he turned to Hermione, who was currently turned around in her seat, having a loud conversation with George.

'I just cant believe you seriously brought some with you, George!' She sighed, in exasperation. 'I mean, you are at your sons graduation. _Your sons!_ You are not a child anymore!' She turned and looked at Dudley. 'Wouldnt you agree? I mean, he is an adult. _And _he thought it would be funny to bring some fanged frisbees with him.' Shooting a glare at George, 'Well...?'

Dudley cleared his throat, 'Uh.. I mean..' Just as he was attempting to placate the woman, Miss Sally stepped on stage, 'Oh look! Its starting!' He watched as Hermione turned forward, and sighed with relief. He heard chuckling coming from his left, and turned to see Harry looking at him.

'She can get bloody scary, eh?' Dudley just grunted in agreement before focusing up front.

'- to all the family and friends that came to support all these wonderful children in the accepting of their primary diplomas. Its the first step for the -' Dudley felt a nudge and looked at his cousin, who was nodding towards the front of the room. In a whisper:

'Do you see the woman up front. Purple robes, big blonde beehive looking hair?' When Dudley nodded. 'Thats Rita Skeeter. Not to sound like Ron, but she is mental, that one. Has a skill at making peoples lives horrible!' Harry shook his head and looked forward again.

Dudley just caught the end of Miss Sally's speech when he finally tuned back in, 'Thank you all. For raising such magical children! It has been a pleasure knowing each and everyone of them!' She waited for the appluse to die down before continuing, 'Now. Id like to welcome Alfie Thomas to the stage. Mr Thomas will be giving a short speech before we hand out the diplomas.'

The man in front of Harry jumped to his feet and whistled through his teeth. 'Woo! Go Alfie! Thats my boy!' Dudley and the group surronding him chuckled at the mans antics. When he sat back down he glanced at and Harry and grinned.

'Hi! So, yeah. Were graduating!' Alfie grinned at his classmates who were and clapping and hollering. 'Hogwarts, here we come!' He smiled again, then looked at the teachers behind him. 'Thanks you guys! I mean there are somethings I learned, the I know _I will never use!_ But it was a good try.' The audience laughed at this, and the kid continued. 'Mr Allan. Thank you so much for teaching us that the muggles have had just a hard time with their history as us.

And Mrs Conner, _thank you so much_ for teaching me how to divide fractions.' Shaking his head, 'I just _ know_ I will use _that_ in my future.' Alfie grinned, then looked out at the students in front of him. 'My dad was raised with muggles. And when he started Hogwarts, he had no friends. Whatsoever! He didnt know anyone, how could he? He wasnt raised with wizards, but started at a all wizards school.' He looked out at his friends in the audience, all smiling at him. 'Im so thankful that come September, when Im sitting on the Hogwarts Exspress, I know I wont be alone! Ill have friends to sit with.' He reached under the podium and pulled out a boquet of flowers and handed them to Miss Sally.

'This is from all of us.' He swept his hand wide, including his entire class. 'Thank you! For opening this school. So that the muggleborns had friends their first night away from home next year.' Then the little boy hugged the large woman, who was weeping. He stepped back and grinned, 'Filch! Look out! Were coming!'

The students up front started laughing, but not harder then the red headed man behind him. Dudley turned and looked at George, 'Filch?'

With tears coming out of his eyes, George smiled, 'The Hogwarts care-taker.' He gasped, and held his stomach. 'Now that one _is_ bloody mental. Hates anyone who walks on his freshly mopped floors.'

Laughing Ron turned around, 'Oi! Just the floors?' He cocked an eyebrow. 'The git hates everybody except his cat.' Shaking his head, 'George and Fred gave him hell the entire time they were in school!'

George smiled, his eyes twinkling, 'Ehh. We had help from old Peeves! Dont forget him!' Shaking his hand, Dudley just smiled at George.

'I dont think I wanna know who Peeves is!'

'Shhhh!' Hermione glared at the three men. 'Do you wanna watch the kids graduate, or not?' The three men instantly shut up.

During their discussion, they had missed three kids walk the stage. But they tuned in soon enough to watch Amber Brown get her diploma. Followed by Christopher Corner ('His father is a _massive_ git!' Ron whispered.) Then it was Rayelles turn, Dudley stood up with his cousin and extended family. Clapping and hollering. He smiled with pride, as he watched his only child 'graduating' from primary school. Knowing the come September, his life would be changing; drastically. He watched as Rayelle crossed the stage, an ear to ear grin on her face. She stopped at the end and searched the crowd; as soon as she spotted her father, her grin got bigger and she waved. He smiled at her and sat down.

As soon as he sat, three pictures were thrust into his lap, one from Hermione, Ginny, and Angelina. He looked down and saw that a smiling Rayelle was looking up at him. In the first she was climbing the steps to the stage, the second she was grabbing her diploma, and the third, she was at the end of the stage, grinning, and waving at him. Dudley felt his eyes tear up, looking at the pictures of his daughter. He sniffed and looked back up at the stage, just in time to hear Lily's name being called.

He joined the Potters and Weasleys in congratulating her walk across stage. He sat and watched more kids do the walk. Alfie, the kid from earlier, stopped midway on the stage and once again hollered, 'Here we come Hogwarts! Woo!' The adults laughed, the jumped to their feet, yelling for Fred, then Hugo. As soon as Caydan Zabini crossed, everyone in the room was on their feet, yelling and clapping and crying for their kids.

x-X-x

**Later that night, at the Burrow.**

Rayelle sat at a table in Molly Weasleys back yard, Lily on her right, and Aiden on her left; talking with her best friends, about what was troubling her. 'But.. and I know I shouldnt really worry about it. I mean, I was aloud to go to Miss Sally's.' She sighed, 'But what if, Professor McGonagall thinks that Im not ready or something.'

Lily looked at her cousin, a look of outrage on her face. 'Elle, do you hear yourself?' She took a sip of her pumpkin juice. 'I mean come on! Your like one of the smartest kids from our class! Ive met Professor McGonagall. So did you. At daddys birthday last year.' She shook her head, 'She said how she 'looked forward to seeing us when we started.''

'Well.. yeah. But she could have been referring to you and Hugo. I mean, my dads not magical. Only my mom was. And she died..' Rayelle trailed off, staring down at her plate.

Aiden frowned, and lightly punched her arm. 'Lighten up Elle. You know your gonna get in. Yeah. Like, I get you miss your mom. And whatever. But. Youll be going to Hogwarts with us. Duh.' Aiden shook his head. 'If it makes you feel better; if you dont get in. I wont go!' He grinned at her.

Rayelle narrowed her eyes at her best friend. 'Oh great. So if I dont get in, not only am I going to be miserable. But now I gotta live with the fact that you _chose_ not to go. Thanks alot!' She got up from the table and stormed off.

Lily shot Aiden a look, muttering, 'Git!' under her breath, before chasing Rayelle. She just saw her cousin run into the house, when she was stopped by Caydan Zabini.

'Hey Lil's.' He smirked at her. 'Im suprised your parents let me come. Knowing that Im gonna be a Slytherin and all.' Lily rolled her eyes at Caydan, before attempting to step around him.

'Get out of my way!' When he just smirked at her, she gritted her teeth, and smiled up at him sweetly. 'You better move Zabini. My mom taught me how to do a Bat-Boogey Hex.'

Zabini narrowed his eyes at the red head. 'I get your part Weasley, but you do realize you need a wand, right?'

Still smiling at him, she brushed past, and whispered, 'Well you see, just because I dont have a wand yet, doesnt mean I wont have one on the train.' She paused, looking at him, 'Do you really wanna risk it?' She smiled, and ran off.

x-X-x

'Rayelle?' Lily called out her cousins name, standing in the kitchen looking around. She bit her lip in frustration.

'Hey, Potter.' Lily looked over her shoulder to see Christopher Corner looking at her. 'Are you looking for your cousin? The one with brown hair?' At Lily's nod, 'She just ran upstairs, Im not sure, but she seemed upset.'

'Duh. Chris, firstly we've been in school together for how long? Why do you always describe Rayelle like that? And secondly, thanks.'

He laughed, 'Cause it annoys her. Keeps her thinking I cant pronounce her name or something.' He smiled, walking out the back door.

'Weird...' Lily shrugged, and headed up the stairs. She climbed the stairs, pausing outside of each door, listening. She finally found her, she was in Uncle George's old room. Pushing the door open, she saw Rayelle looking in a box marked 'Misc. Arm Puncher parts.'

'Elle?' Rayelle looked up at Lily, her lower lip trembling. Lily rushed to her favorite cousin, hugging her.

'I know its stupid. But Im scared I wont get my owl! What if they decide Im not magic enough?' Lily held Rayelle by her shoulders, holding her away.

'Really? Elle, you were changing the color of your couch when you were two!' Shaking her head, Lily sat on the bed. 'You will get in! I promise.' She smiled at her cousin, 'I think Aiden likes you!' She giggled.

'Wh- what?' Shaking her head, Rayelle made a face. 'No! Me and him are just friends! I mean come on! Ive known him since we were.. what? Five?' She shook her head again. 'So not true!'

Lily stood up, shaking her head. 'Come on. All our friends are down there!' She shuddered, 'No matter what, its not fair to leave them with Fred and Hugo as 'hosts.'' The girls laughed as they went down the stairs. Right outside the back door, Lily stopped Rayelle, 'For real though? You dont need to worry, you're gonna get in!'

Rayelle smiled at her cousin. 'Thanks Lil's. Your the best!' And she pulled her into a hug.

Neither girl saw Harry and Dudley standing in the doorway to the sitting room. Harry glanced at his cousin, chuckling. 'Can you imagine? Our kids, are best friends!'

Dudley smiled, 'Their pretty great kids!'

'I know thats right! We did good man,' Harry toasted Dudley, each holding a glass of pumpkin jucie. When they finally went outside they saw twenty ten and eleven year olds running towards the Quidditch field; brooms over their shoulders. 'Uh.. how did they _all_ get brooms?'

Dudley frowned, and started walking fast after them, 'Im not sure, but I have a feeling, that if we dont get up there, this is not gonna end up good.' Laughing, the guys rushed after the kids.

* * *

><p><strong>July 1, 2013<strong>

Rayelle was sitting at the kitchen table, eating cereal, when she noticed the owl outside the kitchen window. She got up, and crossed letting the bird in. 'Dad! Theres an owl!'

'Well whos it for?' Dudley hollered down the stairs.

Rayelle looked at the envelope, clamped in the birds beak. 'Rayelle?' She slowly reached for the envelope and took it from the owl, who immediately turned and flew out the window. Turning it over, she saw the Hogwarts crest on the back, and let out a squeal.

Dudley came running down the stairs at the sound of his daughters squeal. Sliding into the kitchen he saw her holding an envelope in her hands, a grin on her face. 'Its here daddy!' Jumping up and down, she grinned. 'I got in! They want me! I can go with Lily and Hugo and Aiden and Fred and - and...'

'Rayelle...?' She glanced up to see her dad laughing, 'How about you open it?' She smiled, and nodded. Her hands shook, but she slowly tore open the envelope. Pulling out two sheets of parchment, she smiled, and read aloud:

_**Dear Miss Dursley, **_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been acccepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. **_

_**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**Yours Sincerely, Filius Flitwick**_

_**Deputy Headmaster.**_

'Ah!' Rayelle grinned up at her father. 'Lets go. Lets go to Diagon Alley right now, dad!' Laughing to himself, Dudley got a piece of parchment and replied to the letter, and handed to Olive,

'Hey girl? I know your getting old, and dont like long journeys.. and im not sure how far away Hogwarts is, but can you deliver this?' The owl hooted, then took off. Turning to his daughter. 'You know the plan is to go with Harry and Ginny in the begining of August hun.'

'But, but, but?' Sighing, Rayelle sat down. 'Well... can I go see Lily today then?' A grin on her face, she looked at her dad.

Dudley nodded his consent, 'Dont badger Ginny.'

'Never dad!' Rayelle smiled, and kissed his cheek before running to the fireplace and grabbing a handful of floo powder, she tossed it in and called out, 'Potter Place.' As soon as the fire turned green, she stepped in, and felt the tug behind her belly.

As soon as she stepped into the kitchen of the Potters, she hollered out: 'Lily? You here?' And heard steps coming down the stairs. Rayelle looked up, and saw her cousin, holding a similar letter, and grinned. 'I got in!' The girls squealed, and wrapped their arms around eachother, chanting, 'Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ive had so much fun writing this. The last chapter is gonna be the kids in Diagon Alley and on the Hogwarts Express. And breifly at Hogwarts... long enough to be sorted. Ive been trying to work on what the sorting hat is gonna say, in his welcome song, but Im having some serious issues. Anybody got any ideas I can borrow? lol. Anyways, yeah. Hope you liked it! ^_^**


	17. Hogwarts

**A/N: Soo this is it. My last chapter! I hope you guys like it! Sorry it took so long though, i was having issues with the sorting hat. Im still not 100% proud of the song.. but yeah. ^_^  
>Thanks to: FireChildSlytherin5 &amp;&amp; Blue Luver5000. Thanks for all the reviews you guys have given! Enjoy! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>August 27, 2013.<strong>

Dudley stood alone in his kitchen, watching the sun rise above the horizon through the window, a cup of coffee in his hands. Though the view in front of him was brilliant, his mind was focusing on thoughts from years previous.

_**Flashback:  
>August 31, 2008.<strong>_

_'But daddy, what if no one there will like me?' Dudley watched his daughter bite her lip. The worry clear in her eyes. So he sat on the couch, and held his arms open; she raced into them, her head resting on her shoulder. 'What if, Lily forgets that me and her are friends?'_

_Dudley tightened his arms, 'Honey, that could never happen! You and Lily are the best of friends. And of course people would like you, how could they not?' He asked, holding her away to look into her eyes. 'Your smart, and funny, and just about the cutest thing Ive ever seen!'_

_Rayelle looked at her father, and smiled. 'Yeah. But, what if?'_

_'Would it help, if we went over to Harrys? And you can see Lily, and see that she still likes you?' Rayelle slowly nodded, and Dudley smiled. 'Well, come on then!' _

_Father and daughter crossed the room, and Dudley took a handful of powder, called out 'Potter Place' tossed it in, then stepped in; Rayelles hand clasped in his._

_x-X-x_

_Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table, reading over a piece of parchment when her fireplace lite up. She smiled when she saw Dudley and Rayelle step through. 'Well hello there! What do I owe this suprise?' She asked. Glancing down, she saw unshed tears in the little girls eyes._

_Dudley cleared his throat, 'Is Lily home?'_

_Nodding her head, Ginny said, 'Shes in her room. Go ahead up 'Elle.' She watched as Rayelle let go of her fathers hand, and slowly made her way up the stairs. Looking at Dudley, he sighed:_

_'For some reason, Rayelle thinks that once she starts Miss Sally's, Lily is going to forget that they were ever friends. Then no one there will like her. And she'll have to go to a school with nobody, all by herself.' Shaking his head, he looked at the red head across from him._

_Ginny smiled, and layed her hand untop of his. 'I remeber right around this time last year, Hermione came over with Rose. She was having the same trouble.' She chuckled to herself, 'For some reason little miss confident Rose was scared out of her mind. Thinking Albus was gonna ditch her, and she'd be all alone as well.'_

_Dudley sighed, and smiled. 'Yeah, well nothing I said appeased the thought in her mind, so we came here to confront it head on.'_

_'Me and Lily had a conversation.. oh, about two days ago. Shes scared Rayelle is gonna find someone new to be 'bestest friends' with.' The adults chuckeled, and continued talking over coffee._

_**Meanwhile, upstairs.**_

_Lily was laying on her bed, playing with toys, when Rayelle pushed the door open and stepped in. 'Hi, Lily.' _

_Glancing up, 'Rayelle!' Lily hopped down, and raced to her cousin, pulling her into a hug. 'I didnt know you were coming to play today!' The girls crossed the room, sitting on the bed._

_Rayelle looked down at her shoes, 'I wasnt gonna. But... Im sad.'_

_'Why?'_

_'Cause. Were gonna be going to Miss Sally's in a couple of days.' Rayelle glanced up. 'And were not gonna be friends no more.' A tear rolled down her cheek, and she sniffled._

_A look of sadness crossed Lily's face. 'Well, why not?' _

_'Cause. Your gonna make new friends. And forget about me!' Lily shook her head,_

_'No I wont! Your my bestest friend, forever!' She cried. The girls hugged, and smiled._

x-X-x

Dudley chuckled to himself, finishing his cup, he went upstairs to wake Rayelle up. They were going to Diagon Alley to get her school supplies today. He stood outside her bedroom, watching her sleep.

_**Flashback:  
>November, 2006.<strong>_

_Dudley stood outside his daughters bedroom, watching her sleep. Her brown hair, so much like her mothers, spread out around her head. Crossing to her bed, he lightly shook her awake. He smiled, watching her blink away. _

_'Hi daddy!' Yawning, she smiled up at him._

_'Hi!' He helped her outta bed, and got her dressed. Sitting in the kitchen he listened to her rambling on about her grandmothers new cat. All throughout the meal, she talked, and giggled. Afterwards, when he was in the kitchen cleaning up, he heard her scream._

_Running into the living room, he saw her sitting untop of the bookcase, about 6ft off the ground. He crossed to her and helped her down. 'How in the world did you get up there?'_

_She shrugged. 'Dunno. I wanted up, then I was up.' She giggled, and as soon as he put her down, she ran out of the room laughing._

x-X-x

Dudley thought back to the time when she was four, and his mother decided to cut her bangs. Even though she didnt want them cut, and fought with her about it. They weren't even that bad, maybe half-an-inch in her eye. But everytime Petunia snipped a little off, and inch would grow back, immeadiately. By the time she was done, the little girls bangs were longer then the rest of her hair by at least 6ins.

After Dudley woke Rayelle up, and when she was in the shower, singing an american muggle song, he went into his bedroom to get dressed. As he was buttoning his shirt, he remembered the time, she was about eight or nine, Dudley got called out of work to get her from school. A couple boys one from her class, one from a year ahead, had been picking on one of her drawings. It was her version of her 'Aunt Lunas' wracksprut. She had drawn a purple... thing; and the two boys were relentless.

He remembered walking into Miss Sallys office to see Rayelle sitting on a couch, between two purple young men. He thought back, the one from her class was Caydan Zabini, the other one was Scorpious Malfoy. He remembered sitting next to the two boys fathers, and listening to Miss Sallys speech:

_'Mr Dursley, I completely understand that children have trouble controlling their magic when they are this young.' She shook her head, a faint smile crossing her lips, 'But.. your daughter went out of her way to find these two young men, and, how she managed to get what she wanted so clearly is beyond me.' Her smile slipped through a little more, 'But she did manage to turn them... purple.'_

_Dudley turned around in his chair to look at the two boys. 'You mean to tell me, my daughter turned these two boys.. this way?' He looked back at Miss Sally, who nodded. 'Huh.'_

_The blonde man sitting next to him cleared his throat, before he started speaking. 'Mr Dursley, my name is Draco Malfoy. I find it... prudent to inform you of the entire situation, before you speak to your daughter.' Dudley turned to look at the man beside him. 'From what I gathered from my son, he and Caydan had been going out of _their_ ways, to harrass your daughter about a drawing that she made or a ... wrackspurt? I may not know what _ that _ is. But it doesnt matter. Scorpious knows better, and teasing is not something that he is to do to others.'_

_Dudley glanced at the two boys, so alike in apparence, because of their newly accquired skin color. Guessing the boy, who was currently looking at his shoes to be 'Scorpious'. Draco once again cleared his throat, 'Scorpious,' the little boy glanced up at his father, 'Is there anything you would like to say to this young woman?'_

_'Sorry Rayelle.' He mumbled, barely audible. _

_'Yeah! Sorry!' Dudley glanced at the other boy, who turned back to an Olive shadding skin tone, before his eyes. Glancing to the man on his other side, Dudley saw he held a wand in his hand, a smirk on his face. _

_Draco looked to Miss Sally. 'How long do you figure he will be purple for?'_

_She looked takenback. 'We figure it will only last two days, at the longest; unless, like Mr Zabini, you wish to remove it yourself.' Draco nodded before addressing his son:_

_'Scorpious, you know better. Your mother and I raised you to be better then this. As your punishment, you will be to continue school today, and tomorrow, as you are.' Scorpious had looked at his father, tears starting to form in his eyes:_

_'I said I was sorry!' Draco smiled softly, _

_'Yes, but just because your sorry, son, doesnt mean what you did was alright.' Looking back at Miss Sally, 'I must return to work, if their is nothing else, mam.'_

x-X-x

Dudley smiled at the memory, his daughter is definitly one of a kind. He knew he wasnt going to have to worry about her, while she was at Hogwarts, but knew that he would no matter how well she could stick up for herself. 'Rayelle!' He called up the stairs. 'Hurry up! We need to get to Harrys within the hour.' He paused, listening. 'Unless that is, you dont want to go get your school stuff today. Which means, because I dont know how to _get_ to Diagon Alley, that you wont be getting anything at all.' He chuckled when he heard the water switch off, and his daughter run across to her room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>August 27, 2013. 1pm.<br>Diagon Alley. **_

Rayelle stood next to Lily in the doorway of Florish and Blotts. Her head swinging from side to side; taking it all in. 'Come on, Elle!' Lily grabbed her hand. 'You act like you've never been here before!'

Rayelle smiled, and looked at her cousin. 'Well, last time I was here, I was like.. what? Seven.' She giggled, and looped her arm through Lily's. 'Now Im ten, _and_, Im officially a witch!'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah. Yay. Im happy for you! Really I am!' Lily rolled her eyes, 'But mum and Uncle Dudley said that if we could go and get our robes by the time they were done at the book store, that we could get ice cream before going to Mr. Ollivanders.'

Rayelle sighed. 'Yes, I heard that too.' She stopped, and smiled at her cousin. 'Im sorry Lil's. Im just so excited. I was so scared I wouldnt get in.'

Lily opened her mouth to reply, but before she got a chance she heard laughing behind her. Turning, she saw Caydan Zabini, and a blonde boy. She looked at Caydan, one eye-brow raised. 'Can we _help_ you?' She asked, tapping the toe of her trainers.

A smirk crossed Zabinis face, and he took a step closer to them, the blonde boy looking in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies. 'You see Potter; I couldnt help but over hear you and Miss Dursley here.' Smirking, he looked at Rayelle. 'It most be _so_ exciting going to Diagon Alley.' He laughed, 'It must suck though, doesnt it Rayelle?'

'Huh?' Rayelle glanced up quickly. 'What?' Her brows furrowed, looking from Zabini to the blonde, who had glanced up; staring at him, she realized that he had a slight pointed chin, and silver eyes.

'Having to spend time with the Weasleys.' Caydan spat out the name, as though it was contaminated.

'What is your deal Caydan?' Lily demanded. Her anger turning her ears red. 'What is it? Seriously?' She shook her head, and took a step closer. 'Im proud to be part Weasley. At least we stand up for what we believe in!' She glared at him.

'How dare you?' Zabini's face filled with anger, 'Who do you think you are? You don't know anything about my family; where do you thi-'

'Caydan!' The blonde boy finally spoke up, putting a hand on his friends arm. 'Whats this about mate?' He whispered under his breathe, so just he could hear. 'Why are you harrasing these two?'

Caydan sent his friend a look, before storming off. Running a hand down the back of his head the young boy cleared his throat. 'Sorry about him.' He tapped his fingers against his leg, and looked at the red head. 'You're Lily, arent you? Albus' sister?'

Lily shot him a look. 'Yeah. So?'

'Oh.. uh..' the boy glanced at Rayelle, who merely shrugged her shoulders, 'Im Scorpious? Im friends with Al at school..' When Lily just continued to stare at him, 'Uh.. yeah. Sorry again.' He headed up the street, pausing to glance back once. He looked from the back of the red head, to the girl with the pretty brown hair, and shook his head.

x-X-x

Lily and Rayelle hurried through Madam Malkins. Getting fitted in record time; they raced through the streets to the IceCream Parlour, running in they saw Albus and James sitting with the blonde kid, Scorpious. Lily slammed herself down across from him, glaring. Leaving Rayelle to take the seat right beside him.

'Hey Lil's, Elle.' James smiled at them, noticing the look in his sisters eyes he jumped up. 'Um.. you guys want what you usually have?' After they both nodded, he headed for the counter.

'So, yeah. Scorp, this here is my sister, Lily, and cousin, Rayelle.' Scorpious smiled at them.

'Yeah uh.. we met, kinda.. earlier.' When Albus gave him a confused look, he continued. 'Um, so one of the kids I grew up with, Caydan Zabini, was kinda giving them a hard time.' Shrugging he looked at Lily, then Rayelle, who gave him a small smile.

Lily saw the look, and huffed. 'Yeah, and you waited till the bloody last second before stepping in!'

Albus leaned back in his chair, and chuckled. 'Lils? You realize that no matter _when_ he stepped in, it would have been the last second. Right?' Rayelle smiled behind her hand, and watched her cousins eyes flash.

'Anyways.' Rayelle cut in, deciding to change the subject, she looked to Albus, Scorpious, and James, who had just got back with their ice cream. 'Whos the best teacher?'

Al grinned, 'Neville. Hands down.' Nodding his head in agreement, James licked his cone.

'Or Professor Mercey.' The boys laughed at that, while James blushed.

'Professor Mercey?' Rayelle asked, sitting forward. 'What does.. she?' When they nodded: 'What does she teach?'

James looked down, 'Muggle studies...'

Lily looked at her brother curiously, 'Why are you taking that class? If you really had a questions about muggles, you could ask Rayelle.' She pointed out.

Scoripous looked at Rayelle, and watched her blush. 'Uh, yeah.' She took a bit, then smiled. 'I can answer almost anything!' They all looked at James, who was staring at his cone.

'Well you see. I know it sounds horrible, but I really dont care about muggles.' He looked up at his family, and friend. 'Like yeah, I respect them and all that... but. Mercey is just...' He looked at them, and shrugged.

'Mercey is just... what, James?' James looked at Rayelle, and blushed. The girls looked at each other and giggled. 'Huh? She most be very, very intellectual for you to be willing to take on another class!' More giggling.

'Uh.. just shut it! Alright?' He stood up, and threw out the rest of his cone, before walking to the door. Albus and Scorpious exchanged looks, before doing the same. Lily, and Rayelle stayed there, having a giggle fit, until their parents came to collect them.

At Mr Ollivanders, Lily went first. The wand that choose her was seven and a half inches. With a dragon heartstring as the core. It was made out of Elm Wood. Smiling, Lily looked out the window and grinned at Zabini, who was just walking by. She pointed to her wand, and mouthed, 'Bat-Boogey Hex'.

When Rayelle stepped forward, it took her a little longer. But on her fourth try, she got it. Oak, eleven inches. The core, a unicorn hair. The girls smiled at each other before following their parents out. They stopped and got their cauldrons, and potion ingrediants that they needed. Ginny shrank all their purchases and put them in a bag. Smiling she looked up at Dudley, 'Undetectable Exstention Charm. 'Mione taught it to me when me and Harry got married.' Shaking her head, 'He told me to only bring one bag. Just one! Can you imagine?'

Dudley laughed, and pulled Rayelle aside. Smiling at her he said, 'You know. You're allowed to take an owl, a cat, or a toad with you. And I know cats are cute, but...' Dudley sighed, and looked at his daughter, 'Do you mind, if you were to get an owl?'

Rayelle gasped, before smiling, and throwing herself at her father. 'Really? I can have my own owl?' She laughed, and raced to the Owl Emporium. Twenty minutes later, Rayelle was the proud owner of a white Eagle owl.

x-X-x

'I've decided to name her.. Melly!' Rayelle exclaimed, later that night.

'Melly...?' Dudley asked her. 'Thats a strange name for an owl, dont you think?'

Rayelle smiled sweetly at her father. 'Daddy? My name, Rayelle? Thats a strange name for a child; dont you think?' Dudley chuckled softly to himself, then stood.

'Alright. Whatever.' He shook his head, and smiled at the bird. 'You poor thing.' The owl looked at him, 'Melly.' It hooted and he smiled. 'Well.. off to bed.'

Rayelle hugged her father, then raced to bed. Eager for the next few days to pass, so she could be on the Hogwarts Express, learning magic!

* * *

><p><em><strong>September 1, 2013 10:45am<br>Kingscross Station.**_

'Dad!' Rayelle stormed over to her father, who was just staring at the brick wall between platforms nine and ten. 'I thought Uncle Harry said that they'd meet us by the platform?'

'Er..' Dudley scratched his head. 'Maybe he's waiting on the other side?'

Rolling her eyes, Rayelle crossed her arms and sighed. 'Great. My first day of school and Im gonna be late!'

Dudley smiled at his daughter, 'You wont be late darling,' glancing at his watch: 'If they dont show up in five minutes then we'll just have to cross ourse-'

'Blimey!' Dudley turned his head, and took a step back, just as James ran towards the platform, and crossed through. Albus soon followed suit, yelling over his shoulder, 'Mum, and Dad are just back there!'

Rayelle looked up at father, a grin on her face. 'I was so worried!'

Dudley smiled at her, 'Yeah well we could have figured it out!'

'Mhmm.' Rayelle smiled, and looked at Lily, who just joined them.

'Well? What are you waiting for? Come on!' She walked towards the brick wall, and disappeared. Rayelle took a deep breathe, and followed. Dudley stared at the wall, and felt a hand clap his shoulder.

'Well mate? You gonna go through?' Harry gave him a slight push forward, and Dudley crossed through. Standing still, he looked around at all the children running about. Some were already in their school robes, while others were in their muggle clothes. He saw Rayelle, Lily, and Roxy talking to Percy.

Rolling his eyes, he crossed to them, 'Hey Perce!'

Percy looked at him and smiled, 'You ready for Rayelle to be out of the house for the next couple months?'

Dudley groaned, 'Im trying to forget that part. I have no idea what Im going to do.' He siged and smiled when his daughter wrapped her arms around him.

'I love you daddy!' He hugged her tight.

The train whistled, and he cleared his throat. 'I love you too baby.' He gave her a slight push, 'Now go!'

Rayelle smiled at him, before grabbing Lily's hand and rushing onto the train.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hogwarts Express<br>September 1, 2013  
>11:05am<strong>_

Rayelle, and Lily had just settled in a compartment with Caroline Bell when Aiden opened the door. He grinned at the girls, then sat down next to Rayelle, 'Hey Dursley.' Pushing against her shoulder, 'Told you, you'd get in.'

The girls rolled their eyes at him, and laughed. They spent the ride to Hogwarts talking about their summers. 'Yeah for real though. France is amazing!' Caroline gushed. 'I was really suprised Mum let me go with Dad on tour.' She smiled. 'I think it was Dad's doing though. I mean his off season is when Im at school, and thats when we usually 'bond', as mum would say.'

Shaking his head, Aiden was staring at a photo in his hands. 'I still cant believe you really got me an autograph.' He looked up, 'I mean blimey, I thought you were just messing with me.' He looked back down, and Oliver Wood winked up at him, before racing out of the picture. 'Why do you have your mums last name?'

Rolling her eyes, Caroline crossed her legs. 'We've been over this before, Aiden.' She looked at the girls, who just shook their heads. 'My dads and international Quidditch player; they didnt want people to be friends with me cause of him. Duh!'

'Huh.' Aiden looked down. 'It still really cool!'

The girls laughed, 'Elle, what house do you wanna get in?' Caroline asked.

'I dunno. Gryffindor I suppose. I mean thats where all my family is.' She smiled at Lily, 'But I guess any would be good.' Just then the door opened, and Caydan and Scorpious stepped in.

The girls looked up, and with a glare, 'What do you want Caydan?' Smirking she stood, 'I've got a wand now.'

'Woah. Watch out Scorp, we got a bad ass over here.' Laughing, he looked at Lily. 'I was merely walking with Scorp. He wanted to say hey or somthing.' The girls looked at the blonde boy, whos cheeks had a slight blush to them.

'Uh, yeah. Well you are my friends sister, so uh. Hey.' He gave them a vauge wave, and rushed out.

'What was that all about?' Alfie asked, standing in the doorway. The girls looked at eachother, and broke into a fit of giggles, only stopping once the trolley appeared.

After that, they sat there, eating their treats, and talking about Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.<br>7pm.**_

The first years were in a large group, just outside the doors of the great hall. They heard laughter and chatter through the doors, but couldnt share any of it with their friends. They stood their in silence, waiting. After about ten minutes, a little man, no more then four feet came out, 'Hello, hello! Welcome!' He said, in a squeaky voice.

'I am Professor Flitwick. The Charms Master.' He smiled at the nervous looking elven years olds. 'No need to be nervous children.' Smiling, he looked at them, 'We will be entering the great hall, then the sorting shall begin!' He clapped his hands, and the doors opened.

The students followed him in; looking around, Rayelle saw her cousins smiling at her from the Gryffindor table. She smiled back at them, and turned her head to the otherside, and saw Scorpious Malfoy looking at her, a slight smile on his lips, she smiled slightly before looking ahead. She grabbed Lily's hand tightly, reassured to feel the red head grip back.

After they stopped, they watched a funny looking man walk towards the front of the great room carrying a stool, that had a hat sitting on top of it. Rayelle gulped, and looked up at the ceiling. Gasping, she saw the night sky, stars twinkling back at her. She smiled, and looked back up front, to where Professor Flitwick was standing.

'**I know I look like an old silly hat,**

**But listen to me when I say:**

**Here in Hogwarts you'll make friends and foe.**

**Just because your in one house,**

**Dont ignore the others, **

**Because of their colors.**

**Red and yellow**

**Blue and green.**

**Lion and Badger**

**Eagle and Snake.**

**You make who you are,**

**Better then me.**

**All you little reds**

**May be brave and true.**

**Just remember:**

**Opposites attract.**

**All my favorite greens,**

**Though your cunning and sly,**

**You dont have to live, the cookie cutter lie.**

**All my pretty shades of blue,**

**Your brain can do more then pull you through.**

**Least but not last,**

**My Dandilion yellows.**

**You my dears, are just and loyal.**

**Dont ever doubt youself,**

**For you shall suprise many.**

**I'll end with just one final note. **

**I never second guess myself**

**I know you more then you may think.**

**Remember my friends, always, your house does not define you.**'

Rayelle looked at the hat, that had just moments before been talking. She looked at Lily, 'What?' Her cousin just shrugged, and shushed her, 'Now, when I call your name, please step forward and place the hat on your head.' Professor Flitwick smiled.

'Anthony, Eric'  
>'<em>Hufflepuff!' <em>The table to Rayelles right, burst in to appluse and whistles.

'Bean, Jordan'  
><em>'Ravenclaw!'<em> The table to her right, clapped a little quieter, but still enthusiastically.

'Bell, Caroline'  
><em>'Gryffindor!' <em>The loudest table so far stood up, and sent whistles towards Caroline.

'Brown, Amber'  
><em>'Hufflepuff.'<em>

''Corner, Christopher'  
><em>'Ravenclaw!'<em> Rayelle took a deep breathe, knowing that she was next.

'Dursley, Rayelle' Lily squeezed her hand, before letting go. Rayelle walked towards the stool, and looked at the hat. She took another deep breathe before sitting down, and then the hat was on her head.

**'Eh! Whats this? Ive been in your mind before. Related to Potter? Hmm. Your mother was Ravenclaw! Was she not? You've got a brain. And you want to prove you belong?'**

_'RAVENCLAW!' _

Rayelle jumped off the stool, and walked to the table clapping hard. Once she sat down, she watched her friends and cousings get sorted. Aiden, Alfie, Hugo, and Fred were put into Gruffindor. And, to the shock of the entire room, Lily with Caydan were placed in Slytherin.

Rayelle clapped for her friends and family, and smiled at Lily. Just looking at her she could see that she was proud to be the out of the box Potter. She laughed and shook her head. Looking at the table, she watched as food filled the plates.

After she filled her plate, she looked around. Smiling, she giggled. On her right was Steven Patil, 'I cant wait for classes to start!'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks you guys for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! ^_^  
>Anyways yeah! Imma make a another one about Rayelle and Lily at Hogwarts. (:<br>Anything you want to happen in the story, let me know!  
>I love you all!<strong>


End file.
